Emperor's Service
by Lord22
Summary: The New Dominion has risen to power and Serena Calabas is now the Emperor's right hand. However though the Confederacy of Man has fallen, the Squadrons who once served it remain at large. And Alan Schezar has a trump card of his own... The third installment of the Serenaverse.
1. Loopholes

**Chapter One: Loopholes**

 _The Guild Wars must seem insignificant in this day and age, but at the time they were considered the most destructive war in human history. Entire planets were devastated by the constant battles. What made it even worse was that neither side really cared all that much about winning._

 _A lot of people were much more concerned with profits than an actual victory._

 _Liberty's reports, volume III_

* * *

 **Confederate Base Camp,**

 **Twelve years ago:**

There were two worst-case scenarios for a man to get into in the Koprolu Sector. One was getting on the Confederacy's bad side. The other was getting on their good side. Gregory Reikson was on their good side. He was familiar to a lot of people, a boy from Mar Sara like Jimmy, but he'd stayed straight as an arrow and kept fighting for the marines. After Jimmy had gotten demoted for slugging a superior officer who'd sent a whole company to die, Reikson had taken his place.

Tychus knew he had a reputation for being incorruptible. And now that reputation was on the line. He looked down at the gun on the table in front of him. A high-grade gauss rifle. Top of the line, one of the ones he had sold to a couple of scumbag Kel'morians after they were captured from Kel'morians who were located a little ways north.

'Recognize this?' asked Reikson.

'Am I supposed to?' asked Tychus.

'Strangely enough,' said Reikson 'this weapon was reported captured from the Kel'morians before falling back into their hands under mysterious circumstances.'

'A couple of misplaced weapons?' asked Tychus 'You really think that's gonna make any difference to the Confederates?'

'Have you seen today's paper, Mr. Findlay?' asked Reikson, before passing him a newspaper.

Tychus read through it.

 _'_ _Rogue group of marines sells weapons and their souls to the combine.'_ said the report in big bold letters.

'Selling weaponry to the combine.' said Reikson 'Soldiers mowed down by weapons they captured mere days before? Corruption spreading throughout the ranks. There is hardly a Kel'morian Guild Leader that you haven't rubbed shoulders with.

It was your friend Raynor who led us here.'

'Really?' asked Tychus.

Jimmy had gotten careless. Tychus didn't believe for a second that he'd ratted them out, but Jimmy had been having doubts. He wasn't the deceptive type. He continued to scan through the articles, the public outrage. The papers probably all assumed he was going to jail.

They underestimated him. Tychus looked at Reikson flatly.

'…Have fun with it, kid.' he said.

'What?' said Reikson.

'This.' said Tychus, motioning around him. 'Make a fancy speech about how I'm everything that's wrong with this Confederacy. How criminal scum like me are half the reason this war is going on. Make it quick. Cause you got minutes before I'm out of here.'

'Are you blind? Or just fucking stupid?!' snarled Reikson 'I have enough evidence on you to put you away for multiple life sentences! You are going to spend ten years alternating between prison and court before you even start your fucking sentence! And that's assuming they don't just order me to have you shot! I don't think you understand just how fucked you are!'

'Two of my friends are dead.' said Tychus, remembering the arrest. Harneck had gotten reckless, Rykk had been taken off guard. 'And I won't forget the fact. But I like you Reikson. So I'm going to give you a heads up.' He pointed to the door. 'There is going to be a knock on that door over there. You're going to be called outside. In the hall, you'll find one of those cryptic badasses that the Old Families use. If you're lucky he'll compliment you on your investigation, say the Confederacy needs more men like you, and offer you a promotion as an incentive not to rock the boat. Then he'll tell you that I go free.

Now maybe you'll make a stand, maybe you'll resign. But it won't matter. I'll go free. I'll go free for the same reason you want to put me in jail. Because arms dealing is a lucrative business, and the Old Families love making money. But, since this war is their fault in the first place, they can't afford to risk having their fingertips on the guns. They need someone with contacts in the Kel'morian so they can keep this little war going for as long as they can.

See, you're right about me. I'm corrupt. I make money off of war.

Unfortunately for you, in this economy, it just makes me a legitimate businessman.'

For a long time, they held each other's gaze in silent challenge. Then there was a knock at the door. Reikson looked up, then back to Tychus. '…Go to hell.'

He stood and walked away. Tychus leaned back in his seat. 'Won't have to go far.'

* * *

Later Tychus made his way out of the base and was met by Jimmy Raynor. The kid was leaning with his back to the wall with his hands in his pockets trying to look cool and calm. He was failing. They fell in together and made their way to their transport.

'Tychus, are we good.' asked Raynor.

'Yeah Jimmy, we're good.' said Tychus 'But I think the smuggling game is getting too risky. Figure the Old Families will be wanting to replace us soon enough.' Just because they needed them now didn't mean they wouldn't look to replace them soon.

'Then… Tychus I think we should get out of the whole thing, okay.' said Raynor, handing him a cigerette. 'This was too close.'

'Relax Jimmy, we're not caught yet.' said Tychus, drawing out a lighter. 'All we gotta do is make ourselves a career change. Same contacts, different cargo.'

'What do mean?' asked Raynor.

'How do you feel about robbing some trains?' asked Tychus.

Business was about to get better.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Two months after the zerg were driven from the surface of Tarsonis, the planet had not yet recovered. Construction crews were going around the city twenty four seven just trying to get things working again. Many places lacked power, and some outlying settlements didn't even have running water.

Tarsonis needed money and lots of it. Emperor Mengsk, understandably, had more pressing concerns than repairing the damage his defeated enemy had inflicted on himself. Consequently Serena had been given the nightmarish task of fixing a planet with a fraction of her needed funds.

Fortunately the Old Families had a solution. More than anyone they felt the ire of the sector on them, and were painfully aware that the Dominion could have them all executed to cheering crowds by this stage. Consequently Constantino Terra had given substantial donations to funds for repairing the city. The other families had soon followed suite, not wanting to appear callous.

It was, of course, a bit too late for that as the battered and broken buildings which could still be seen from Serena's window with an aside glance said all too well. Even so, she was inclined to award them points for trying, she'd been considering forcibly confiscating their property to pay the bills for the reconstruction.

Either way, she had bills of her own to pay.

General Tavish Kerr was a lanky man with neat flaxen hair. His skin was smooth and he sat down with a certain pampered confidence. 'It seems we have both moved up in the world since last we met, Serena Calabas.'

'Yes, well, one does ones best.' said Serena 'I must know, how did you ever achieve the rank of General in the Kel'morian Combine without ever once fighting a battle?'

'The best battles are the ones you don't have to fight.' said Tavish 'I appealed to common sentiment to liberate various worlds from the Confederacy. When the need for actual combat came, I delegated authority to more experienced hands than myself.

Of course, since they were working for me, I got the credit.'

'Ah,' said Serena, drawing out a data chip. 'in any case, here is full payment for the loans I took from you. You'll find it all in order.'

'Thank you,' said Tavish 'I must admit I wasn't expecting to see a return on my investment for some years yet. Nor in so explosive a manner.'

'Well with the invasion by the zerg I expect many things happened that we didn't expect.' said Serena 'Chaos provides excellent opportunities to advance quickly.'

'True enough.' said Tavish. 'Shall we have a drink to mutual success?'

Serena made her way over to a refrigerator and drew out two cans of expresso coffee before passing one to Tavish. He looked at it strangely, somewhat started. Then looked to her.

'I don't drink alcohol.' said Serena 'And I don't smoke either.'

'But surely humanity conquered the negative side effects of those substances ages ago.' said Tavish.

'They're still addicting.' said Serena 'Besides, they taste terrible.'

'To each his own.' said Tavish.

They opened the cans and raised them, both feeling somewhat foolish. 'To the mutual success of Dominion and Kel'morian Combine.' said Tavish.

Then they drank.

Tavish looked at her strangely. Serena did not like his calculating gaze. 'Yes?'

'Ms. Calabas,' he said 'I have heard… unfortunate rumors about Tarsonis.'

'What kind?' asked Serena.

'Well there is word that the Old Families are more than a little unhappy with the way things turned out.' said Tavish 'Many special interest groups throughout the sector-'

Serena raised a hand for silence. Then walked over to the window and pulled aside a curtain. She motioned to Tavish, who came up. 'Look out that window, Mr. Kerr. What do you see?'

'…Ruins,' said Tavish 'I see a city devastated by the swarm, well on its way to recovering. Thanks no doubt to your family, and others like its efforts.' He paused. 'With no help from the Dominion.'

'Emperor Arcturus seriously considered razing Tarsonis to the ground, Mr. Kerr.' said Serena 'And most of the devastation wrought on it is a direct result of the Old Families actions. Believe me when I say that he has many other things to concern himself with.'

'Still, it does seem unseemly to let one of the Throne Worlds of the Terran Sector to remain in ruins.' said Tavish 'Surely you must feel some anger at such mistreatment?'

'Mr. Kerr,' said Serena 'this room is not bugged. Just what are you getting at?'

Kerr remained silent. 'The Dominion has occupied many of its best soldiers in a fruitless war on Char. After months of battle they have begun to withdrawal with little benefit. In light of such failure, it seems to me this might be an ideal time to reclaim your families rightful-'

'Get out.' said Serena with a smile.

Tavish flinched. 'I was merely saying that if you were interested I might support-'

'I am not.' said Serena 'Arcturus Mengsk is the greatest leader the sector has had in years. Someone who had not only defeated the Confederacy of Man, but united its Dominions against the alien threat. It is the proudest thing in my life to have served in its founding.

I will never betray it so long as I live.

Now, if there is nothing else, I'll show you the door.'

'Of course,' said Tavish 'I meant no offense.'

'Well you gave it none the less.' said Serena 'Don't let me detain you.'

'Good day, Ms. Calabas.'

Tavish Kerr walked out the door and Serena sat down in her seat and continued doing paperwork, approving new construction and other such affairs that fell within her providence. Then there came a chime.

'Ms. Calabas,' said a secretary 'Constantino Terra here to see you.'

Serena sighed. 'Send him in.'

Constantino Terra was a blonde mustache man with long hair, clad in a white suit. He came through and took off his hat, sitting down at the desk. Serena continued typing. She didn't want to give him, or any other member of the Old Families, the idea that he was in any way welcome.

'I am extrodinarily busy, sir.' said Serra, closing the window and looking up. 'What do you want?'

Terra seemed surprised by the harsh welcome. 'You truly are nothing like your uncle.'

'Mr. Terra,' said Serena 'I went to Mar Sara because I completely reject the Old Families idea of how one should live ones life. Business should never be mixed with pleasure, especially when peoples lives are on their line.'

'I was firmly against Arturro's plans-' began Constantino.

'Doesn't matter, you didn't do anything to stop him.' said Serena 'Not until Tarsonis had paid the price of your inaction. And who knows how many other worlds. Duran didn't clear everything with you people, and even if he did I doubt you were paying attention.'

'You work with Duran now.' noted Constantino.

'Yes, I do.' said Serena 'His psi disruptor gives us a serious advantage and his contacts allow the Dominion access to some of the most influential researchers and zerg specialists in the sector. If I'd had my way I'd have had him shot. If Arcturus had had his way all of you would have been shot, and if all of you had had your way Arcturus would have been shot.

So it seems nobody got what they wanted.' She was being discourteous now. She wiped her eyes. 'I'm sure you have a very good reason for being here, Mr. Terra, and it isn't in my nature to be impolite without reason. However, a gentlemen from the Kel'morian Combine was recently here trying to sway me into raising a rebellion against the Dominion. He is only the first of many people, many from the Old Families, who have given me flowery compliments on my bravery, lamenting the unfortunate breaking between myself and the Old Families, before subtly inquiring as to whether I am thinking of starting a counter revolution.

The general opinion among the sector seems to be that I'm an opportunistic witch who joined Arcturus solely to get back at my uncle, and now that I've had my vengeance will promptly turn on all my previous loyalties and set myself up as ruler of a Neo Confederacy of sorts.

Now I'm sure that Arcturus would have done that in my shoes, but I am not Arcturus Mengsk. Consequently if this business of yours has anything to do with activities which could be considered treason-'

'It doesn't.' said Terra 'It has nothing to do with that. What we did… what we allowed to happen was beyond forgiveness. We never should have let things go that far, but we did and now we're paying the price.'

'Very well,' said Serena 'what seems to be the problem?'

'My daughter never came home.' said Terra.

'Then perhaps you should file a missing person.' said Serena 'I'm sure if she has been captured someone will ransom her back to you soon enough.'

'It's not that.' said Terra 'I mean from the Baker's Dozen. She was sent there with your cousin, and a number of other Old Family heirs for safety as the war turned against us. The facility they were sheltering at was seized by the Dominion without a fight, and Emperor Arcturus agreed to return our children.

But… Nova never came home.'

'Oh yes,' said Serena 'I recall little Morgan mentioned something about her being taken into a different room. What do you want me to do about it?'

'That was a Dominion ship.' said Terra 'You are one of Arcturus' most trusted subordinates. Surely you must know something.'

'You underestimate Arcturus.' said Serena 'When you work directly under him you feel like you're his most trusted subordinate. That you and you alone have been chosen to achieve great things in the name of his cause.' She smiled. 'Then you find out you were part of a much greater whole all along. That operation was carried out by General Carolina Davis of the Dominion Fleet. I didn't need to know the details, so they weren't provided.'

'Davis?' asked Terra.

'Yes.' said Serena 'She was a former associate of yours, wasn't she?'

'Yes.' said Terra 'We used to do business together. Now she may have… You have a line to the Emperor himself.' said Terra 'If you inquired, you could find out. Couldn't you?' He was sweating. This was no political play. In that moment Constantino Terra stopped being a member of the Old Families and just became a man concerned for his daughter.

'I'm sure I could.' said Serena 'She isn't dead. Arcturus doesn't waste pieces on pointless brutality. Everything he does has a purpose. And given Davis' personal connection it is doubtful she would have killed her.' She paused. 'I'll look into it.'

'Thank you.' said Constantino 'I'll leave you to it.'

'Go to the waiting room.' said Serena 'I may be done with this quickly.'

'One more thing,' said Constantino 'when you said Arcturus Mengsk would betray you if he were in your shoes… do you really mean that?'

'Of course.' said Serena 'Just because I admire him doesn't mean I'm not aware of his personality flaws.'

Constantino left the room and Serena looked to her computer. Using it she opened a communication to the Emperor. It took a few minutes before he came through, then Mengsk appeared. He looked the very image of a benevolent and understanding Emperor.

'Ah, Serena.' he said 'I received your list of people who tried to subvert your loyalty. I must admit it was somewhat larger than I was expecting. I'd hoped people would have some more faith in your integrity.'

'Integrity is a concept the sector has trouble grasping.' mused Serena 'Whatever the case, I have a gentleman in my waiting room who is missing his daughter.'

'Surely that is a matter for the police.' said Mengsk.

'His name is Constantino Terra.' said Serena.

'Ah, that.' said Mengsk, expression darkening. 'Inform him that she was taken for a program for teens exibiting special talents and that there was a shuttle accident on the way. It may ring a few bells.'

'She's at the ghost academy, isn't she?' realized Serena 'So that's why you had the UNN do an expose on Jim Raynor's background and a history of the ghost academy. You wanted Terra to hear the news and freeze up in sheer horror at karma coming back to bite him. You're getting back at him for what his program did to Jim.'

'More or less.' admitted Arcturus 'Constantino Terra is the one who fielded the idea for the ghost academy in the first place. If I'd known it at the time of the trials they may have had an entirely different outcome, but these things sometimes take time to come out, and we had little time to spare.'

'I may be able to shed some light on that.' said Serena 'I… eavesdropped on a conversation between my Father and my uncle. Terra was upset as to what Arturro and the others had done to the program, and Arturro in so many polite words told him to shut up.

As usual Terra was voted down.'

'Be that as it may, my actions are perfectly legal.' said Mengsk 'Until such a time as my legal reforms go through we are still operating on Confederate law. And Confederate law clearly indicates that all psionically attuned children are to be recruited into the ghost program.

Frankly I could try Terra for treason for concealing his daughters ability.'

'Yes, yes, it is all very karmic.' said Serena 'But if we were in this purely for revenge Samir Duran would be dead, however much use to us he might be. Constantino Terra has thus far cooperated with us, his family is held in higher regard than the other families, and we should probably acknowledge the fact.

If the Old Families feel they have a stake in the system they are less likely to cause trouble.'

'So now we must restore the rights and privileges to the depraved elite that have spent centuries crushing the innocent underfoot.' said Mengsk 'This conversation is over Serena. Even if I was willing to make an exception to appease those parasites, I have a moral obligation not to. Nova Terra beat Kerrigan's score on the psionic exam.' He said it as though it explained everything.

'…Is that significant?' asked Serena. 'Look I realize that Kerrigan was a powerful ghost, but she was still mortal. Emily put an impaler round into her during the battle for Antiga. And without training-'

'Kerrigan had the highest psionic rating in the history of the ghost academy.' said Mengsk 'And you never saw her at her peak. The Confederates put psychic blocks in her mind which prevent her from accessing her full power. That is why the Queen of Blades is so much more deadly than she was as a ghost, the zerg… got around those restraints.

Right now, Nova doesn't have any of those psychic blocks. Nor does she have any training on how to control her power. If her emotions get out of control she could level a whole city block.'

'All right,' said Serena 'okay, so we can't release her. That doesn't mean we can't make any kind of concession. Has she been processed?'

'No.' said Mengsk 'They are still scanning her. And before anyone asks, I'm already initiating a series of reforms in the academy. Future ghosts will be mind wiped, like the Confederacy, but they will not be brutalized.'

'That's it!' said Serena 'Okay, make an exception for Nova.'

'Didn't we just go over this Serena?' asked Mengsk.

'No, I mean…' Serena paused. 'Don't mind wipe her. Let her keep her memories. She still gets trained as a ghost. She still gets indoctrinated and all that, but she is allowed to keep up communication with her family and all that.'

Mengsk considered that. 'What you're suggesting might be a serious security risk.'

'Fine,' said Serena 'we can take extra security measures to make sure she doesn't betray or something… Look just give me this Arcturus. This is literally the first favor someone has asked of me in months which doesn't involve treason.'

'All right Serena,' said Mengsk 'I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises.'

'Thank you.' said Serena 'Listen, I'd probably better tell Constantino the news.'

'Do as you like.' said Mengsk. before cutting the channel.

Serena leaned back in her chair and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to have to do. Then she pressed a button. 'Carol-'

'My name is Cynthia, ma'am.'

'Whatever,' said Serena 'send Mr. Constantino in. I have his results.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here we have the beginnings of the Enslavers Campaign. One of the things which surprised me was that a lot of people really liked the character of Serena Calabas and were doubtless disappointed when she didn't appear in Act II.

Well wish granted, I guess.

However I want this fic to be more than just Enslavers. It will be examining the situation in the Koprolu Sector immidiately after Arcturus Mengsk ascends to become Emperor. This is a subject that is barely touched upon in canon, all we know is that Duke successfully established Mengsk's hold on the sector.

I mean to elaborate on that here.


	2. New Mission

**Chapter Two: New Mission**

 _The reconstruction of Tarsonis looks like it is going to take years. Even if it doesn't, there is no replacing the people we lost. Our society was devastated and corruption remains a problem even now. Everyone I know lost somebody they loved._

 _Whole neighborhoods lie abandoned and rotting from when the residents fled and never came back. To this day zerg stragglers have been seen on the outskirts of settlements. Even if the bulk of the broods have moved on, the colonial militia will be fighting for years after this._

 _Liberty's reports, volume III_

* * *

The screen in her office flared to life and Arcturus Mengsk appeared. He looked tired and older. There were bags under his eyes, and his hair was somewhat out of place. Serena took in the sight and smiled. 'Emperor Arcturus, to what do I owe the unparalleled honor of your presence?'

'Save it.' said Mengsk 'I've heard enough of those platitudes since I arrived on Korhal. People treat me like God incarnate.'

'I thought you enjoyed people treating you like a god.' mused Serena.

'A guilty pleasure, but one can tire of such things.' said Mengsk, straightening his hair. 'You'll be happy to know that the militarization of terran society is well underway. Our military reforms are controversial, but the outlying colonies appreciate the need for them.'

'And the core worlds?' asked Serena.

'Tarsonis aside, they do not fully understand why they ought to take time out of their lives.' admitted Mengsk 'I mean to move a bit more slowly on them. Although Carolina Davis has begun organizing a militia of sorts, entitled the Defenders of Man.'

'I've heard of them.' said Serena 'I also heard that Davis is equipping them with civilian grade rifles and flak jackets.'

'As you no doubt understand, Serena, equipping an army is not cheap.' said Mengsk 'Davis' plan outfits huge numbers of soldiers for a fraction of the price it would take to equip an equal number of marines. I plan to use them as auxiliary troops, to reinforce existing positions.'

'As long as no one is using them for heavy assault.' said Serena 'Marine casualties are high enough. So how is the terraforming going?'

'Ah, you refer to the terraforming project.' said Mengsk 'Not all that well, to be honest. With the zerg encroachments I simply don't have the funds to devote much to them. I am, of course working to assemble a team of scientists to work on the subject, and I have already found an excellent base to begin from.

That brings me to the business side of this conversation. I confess it wasn't simply for the pleasure of your company that I called you.'

'It never is.' mused Serena.

'I'd like to reactivate you as an active commander.' said Mengsk 'You'll take command of the Medusa in orbit and begin a mission immediately.'

Finally! She was getting off Tarsonis! 'What kind of mission?'

'Well, a number of different worlds are having trouble mobilizing.' said Mengsk 'They lack experienced soldiers and proper military production facilities. It is my hope that you might help in overcoming such hurdles. Beginning with Agria.'

'You mean the farming planet?' guessed Serena.

'Yes, their problems are by far the most serious.' said Mengsk 'Other colonies lack the veterans and weapons to mobilize. They lack the will. I trust you can find ways to motivate them.'

'Of course.' said Serena.

'There is one other thing.' said Mengsk 'A gentleman we both are all too familiar with as recently expressed a desire to meet with me. In a moment of haste I have agreed, however, I have since thought better of it, and I would like you to go in my stead.'

'Who is this gentleman?' asked Serena.

'Samir Duran.' said Mengsk, looking in a fouler mood still. 'He has some data for me, and I'd rather it be collected by someone I can trust.'

'Why did you agree to meet him in person then?' asked Serena.

'The man is persuasive.' admitted Mengsk 'And thus far has been a huge asset. I was also tired. In any case, I want you there instead of me.'

'Right,' said Serena 'where and when is the meeting?'

The information was more than a little surprising. Serena never thought Mengsk would even consider trusting Duran. Maybe he didn't want Duran looking for new career opportunities. Either way, orders were orders.

* * *

It was the last place Serena expected to attend a top secret meeting. This was no secure facility with armed guards patrolling the place. Nor was it a guarded compound with heavy machinegun turrets scanning for unauthorized entries. It was a coffee restaurant and a very nice one.

The walls were dark and showed many images from Old Earth. There were flowing fountains that could be seen on the walls. The tables were of fine wood, originally from Chau Sara. Samir Duran was sitting at a booth near the edge of the restaurant, hands clasped and leaning back.

Serena moved forward and sat down in front of him, reflecting on how little she wanted to be here. Samir Duran was a man who singlehandedly began the invasion of Mar Sara and who knew how many other Confederate worlds for the sake of Confederate dominance. He'd been a long time associate of her uncle, which meant he probably had more blood on his hands than anyone in the entire planet.

Only his last-minute defection to the Sons of Korhal had saved him. Oh and he was a ghost, he was reading her thoughts right now, wasn't he?

'Guilty as charged,' admitted Duran 'when one is a psychic one gets used to hearing surface thoughts. Though you are making no attempt to hide them.'

'Well I felt you ought to know where you stood.' said Serena 'Tell me, how did you get Arcturus to agree to meet with you in person?'

'I needed to transfer some very important data.' said Duran 'The sort one doesn't want flowing out over transmissions. Emperor Mengsk decided to attend personally. I suppose something came up?'

'One might say that.' said Serena.

Silence fell over them. Serena wondered just what it was that Duran was playing at, and how he intended to get it. She could not deny that he had been very useful, the psi disruptor had ensured many victories in places where victory otherwise might not have been possible. It had probably saved as many lives as the psi emitter had killed.

All of which would be very big on improving her opinion of him if she thought Duran had even the slightest bit of regret for what he had done. The man was a professional, completely and totally detached from the emotional and moral aspects.

Which ironically made him a better person than some she'd met. God save the universe from a man who committed horrific crimes for the betterment of mankind. For a man who did not care about morality who did terrible things might in time reform, or lessen in malice. Yet one who believed what he was doing was right?

He might continue to perpetuate one atrocity after another, secure in the knowledge that he was doing the right thing. It could bring a new age of darkness that lasted without end. One perpetuated by those who admired him.

Where was Serena?

Oh right, Duran and she were currently involved in a profoundly awkward silence. Neither one of them were saying anything. Just staring.

'Can I take your order.' said a waitress. She looked run off her feet, and very tired.

'Just a coffee with extra cream.' said Serena.

Duran ordered the most complicated thing on the menu. The name went on for a whole sentence and the poor waiter struggled to write it all down. Duran looked amused as she did so. It was really the little things about people that told you the most about them.

'Are you actually going to drink it?' asked Serena, after the waiter had left.

'I don't really like coffee.' admitted Duran. 'I drink it because it wakes me up and because I'm obligated to buy something while I meet here.'

'Then why order something so complicated if you don't even like it?' asked Serena.

'Because if they get it wrong I can ask for the refund.' said Duran 'And sometimes they give the wrong drink to you for free and give you a new one.'

'But you don't even like coffee to begin with.' said Serena 'Why would you want more of it?'

'It isn't about whether or not I like it.' said Duran 'It's just about getting more of something valuable.'

Serena stared at him. It occurred to her that in addition to being a cold-blooded monster Duran was also a huge jerk. 'I think you just summarized everything wrong with the terran race by ordering coffee. I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted.'

'Perhaps we can settle for getting down to business.' said Duran, drawing out a data card. 'Give this to Emperor Mengsk when you see him. It contains the complete documentation of everything Cerberus Squadron has found over the years. It took some time to gather it all together.'

Serena took the data card and pocketed it. Their coffee arrived and she looked up to the exhausted waitress. 'Thank you very much,' she said with a smile 'I really appreciate it.'

'You're welcome, miss.' said the waitress 'Can I get you anything else?'

'No, this should be sufficient.' said Duran, looking at his drink in irritation.

The waitress moved away and Serena looked as Duran sipped his drink and grimaced. Serena smiled. 'Problem, Mr. Duran?'

'This drink is… terrible.' said Duran.

'But it is what you ordered, isn't it?' asked Serena.

'Yes.' he said through clenched teeth.

'You did want the drink, didn't you?'

'You've made your point.' he hissed.

'I just enjoy the sight of someone reaping what they sowed.' said Serena.

'Stop it.' said Duran.

Serena sipped her coffee, feeling a surge of satisfaction. If this was how things would continue, working with Duran might not be nearly so bad. The coffee was very strong here, just the way she liked it. She also knew from experience when she was being psychically manipulated.

'I'm glad you enjoy it.' said Duran 'Tell me, now that you have achieved the greatness and renown you sought, what is it you now desire?'

Serena considered that and smiled. 'I'd like to live long enough to see you executed for crimes against humanity, before being strung up where the universe can see as an example to the slime of the galaxy that wicked deeds do not go unpunished. I would look up into your cold, dead eyes and salute.' And she saluted. 'Do you think maybe the Dominion could arrange that for me, Mr. Duran?'

Duran flinched as she did so. Then regained his composure. 'I feel you will be disappointed, Ms. Calabas.'

'At any rate.' said Serena 'I think I'll take this to go. Get an early start at work and all that. Time waits for no man.' said Serena, standing and making her way off. Then she looked back. 'Oh and Mr. Duran.'

He looked up. Serena saluted smartly. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he wanted to say something exceptionally nasty. However, he didn't and that was how they parted ways.

* * *

As Serena made her way to her private car, she drew out her phone and typed in a number. Waiting for a while, she heard the person on the other end pick up. 'Serena? What is it dear?'

'Hi mom.' said Serena 'I just thought I'd let you know I'm getting called up again. Constantino Terra will be Magistrate of Tarsonis in my absence.'

'It isn't anything dangerous is it?' asked Mara Calabas 'You don't know how worried I was about you.'

'No mom,' said Serena 'just some parading. More of a mandatory vacation than a real campaign. With Char winding down without much results, I guess Mengsk wants to bring peoples attention to something else.'

'When do you leave?' asked Mother.

'I'm on my way to the starport as we speak. Even if this isn't a military venture it doesn't mean it isn't important.' said Serena.

'All right, you are old enough to make your own decisions. Be careful dear.'

'I will.'

When Serena reached the starport this time she walked to it in full military uniform. An honor guard of red armored marines stood waiting for her, guns readied for battle. They saluted as she approached. Ahead of her she saw Lieutenenant Emily Swallow waiting.

'Ma'am,' said Emily 'everything has been prepared as you ordered. But are you should leave Tarsonis?'

'I have absolute confidence in the people of Tarsonis' to crush any attempt by the Old Families to seize back control.' said Serena 'You can't rule a place where everyone hates you. Almost everyone on this planet lost people they cared about because of Arturro and they won't forget the fact.

Besides, Mengsk probably has a dozen countermeasures in place.'

'I understand.' said Emily.

They boarded the dropship and made their way into space. Soon they docked with the Battlecruiser Medusa and made their way out. The hanger was a spacious room with many ships lying within it. These ones were all dropships, as well as a few civilian craft. Wraiths and other military crafted were stored elsewhere.

At the bottom of the loading ramp they found Michael Liberty, cybernetic shoulder and all, waiting for them. He smiled as they came, and saluted, a gesture Serena returned.

'Serena, I'd like to thank you for the invitation.' said Michael. 'Reporting on corruption scandals just isn't what it used to be, and I think I'd like to try for a different kind of journalism.'

'Well I doubt we'll see much combat, Michael.' mused Serena. 'The sector has been pretty quiet lately. Almost too quiet. Half the swarm packed up and left and we have no idea where they went.'

'Well I could use a chance to see something other than wrecked skyscrapers, at least.' said Michael.

The bridge of the Medusa was not like the Hyperion. The Hyperion was fine, almost gaudy, with golden lining and beautiful artwork. The Medusa, in contrast, was completely barebones. No art, no engravings, nothing. You could tell that whoever had designed it had not been fond of luxury.

Which was for the best, really. Neither was Serena. She'd been this close to living her whole life in meaningless luxury and being saved from that had been a near thing indeed.

On of the ensigns, Morgan Calabas looked saluted. 'Ma'am, we're ready to move out at any time.'

Her cousin, Morgan Calabas had suffered a series of challenges during his mid to late teens which were easily overcome by his status. He experienced acne, and had it solved by skin surgery. He would have been cut from his school's padball team, but his Father paid for his courts, giving him the delusion that he was actually good at the game. Then there was his purely sexual attraction to November Terra.

Then, all of a sudden, he had a rough time of things. What had begun as a pleasant vacation, albeit made for the purpose of his own safety, for him and a bunch of the other spoiled Old Family heirs had rapidly turned into a flight to a barren mining world. There and the heirs had remained safe, but uncomfortable until Tarsonis fell.

When a Sons of Korhal Fleet under General Davis arrived and politely requested they surrender and hand over the heirs to the Old Families and surrender, they were given up without a fight. November Terra had been taken as a ghost trainee, and Morgan and the others had been escorted under heavy guard back to Tarsonis, during which several of the guards had held a serious discussion over whether they should massacre the brats.

In fact Morgan had had it hardest of all, since he found out that his Father had been butchered in cold blood after unleashing the zerg on Tarsonis, and that his cousin who everyone else regarded as a disappointment, was now effectively the ruler of Tarsonis. Oh and several other members of his family were shortly shot by firing squad for their part in the scouring of Korhal.

On live television.

To cheering crowds.

Trying indeed. Taking pity on him, Serena had arranged for him to be given a crash course in taking communications. Now he was acting as a communications officer, with another officer named Becky tactfully posted next to him to make sure he didn't screw up too badly. Before he had been spoiled, arrogant, and gung ho. Now he barely ever spoke.

'Excellent,' she looked to her crew. 'all right ladies and gentlemen. We're about to embark on one of the less exciting tours of duty. Our objective is to ensure that the mobilization of the colonies goes off unimpeded.

We're unlikely to see combat, but I expect you all to stay alert nonetheless. Now man your posts and-'

'Commander, we're receiving a communication from the protoss fleet!' said an ensign.

'Don't interrupt me.' snapped Serena. 'Patch it through.'

The screen flared to life and Serena saw a protoss for the first time up and personal. Before she'd seen them from afar, so she had an idea that this one was different. She, Serena thought she was a she, was clad in golden armor and had an aura of command. Serena could tell just by looking at her that she didn't think much of terrans.

'En Taro Adun, Terran Commander.' she said 'I am Selendis of the Golden Armada. I am here to inform you that we have been ordered to withdraw back to our homeworld of Aiur.'

'Aiur?' said Serena 'Would this have anything to do with the concentration of zerg heading towards a single location?'

'It does.' said Selendis 'I understand the swarm has begun an invasion.'

'If you require the Dominions assistance-'

'You misunderstand me, Commander.' said Selendis 'I was merely being courteous. We have no need of terran assistance of any kind.'

Serena paused. 'Is there some means by which I might communicate with Executor Tassadar? Should cooperation be required, I mean.'

'Tassadar has been removed from command, pending his defiance of direct orders from the Conclave.' said Selendis 'His successor has yet to be chosen.'

'You fired your highest ranking officer without having a clear idea of who should succeed him?' asked Serena 'That doesn't seem very wise.'

'You understand not that of which you speak.' said Selendis 'The Conclave is not to be questioned. All the achievements and knowledge that your species has gathered is but the babbling of an ignorant child in comparison to the wisdom of the protoss leaders.'

'Have fun with that.' said Serena, resisting the urge to say something far more impolite. 'Is there anything else?'

'That is all.' The screen cut out.

'…Well that was enlightening.' said Serena 'Okay, unless anymore alien species want to act smug I suppose we ought to get underway. Becky Munroe, take us out.'

'I'm not the pilot, Ma'am.'

'Fine, ensign take us out.' said Serena.

The Medusa and its accompanying fleet departed the orbit of Tarsonis and went into warp space. From there they set course for the small farming colony of Agria…

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, this is starting off slow isn't it? I guess I wanted to write something other than nonstop action. And it is an in universe slow period for the Dominion, so I guess it works out.


	3. Agria

**Chapter Seven: Agria**

 _The colonial draft was a policy created by Serena Calabas on Mar Sara which spread to affect the entire Dominion and would completely change the face of our society. In every world, big or small, every able-bodied person was expected to spend a day or two each week familiarizing themselves with weaponry, and training with the militia._

 _Under Serena Calabas there were no exceptions. As a result of this, the pool of soldier the Dominion had available would skyrocket over the next few years. It was a policy which allowed Emperor Arcturus to muster huge armies on a moments notice, and take enormous casualties and still keep on fighting._

 _To his credit, he did a pretty good job of avoiding the enormous casualties part. Mass death is bad for PR, I guess._

 ** _-Liberty's reports, volume III_**

* * *

The colony of Agria was one dedicated to farming, but it was notable for the fact that it had a high number of accomplished scientists on it. The yellowish grass which marked a terraformed world had spread far over its surface, the mark of the efforts of these scientists. Serena Calabas sighed and looked to an ensign. 'Morgan, would you kindly open a channel to the surface? Let them know we're here.'

'Yes, ma'am.' said Morgan. 'They are requesting communication.'

'Patch her through.' said Serena.

Ariel Hanson was a pretty, bookish young woman about Serena's age. Her hair was mousy brown, and she wore a square set of glasses and a white lab coat. 'Thank goodness you are here. Omega Squadron has seized control of our colony, and they have been taking most of our grain supplies for transport off-world.

Without those, we won't be able to eat, let alone make a profit.'

'Interesting,' said Serena 'it appears we've arrived just in time.'

'You didn't get our distress beacon?' asked Ariel.

'We're here for unrelated reasons.' said Serena 'Becky scan the area for any sign of other vessels. Morgan, send a message to Lieutenant Swallow. Tell all troops to begin mobilizing.'

'Ma'am,' said Becky 'we're detecting the Omega Squadron battlecruiser Berserker V. Their trying to establish a communication.

'Patch it through,' said Serena 'and get a fix on Omega Squadron's primary bases.'

On the screen appeared Gregory Reikson, leaning back in his seat casually. 'Serena Calabas? I hear you managed to beat Alan once.'

'Quite,' said Serena 'I gather you were instrumental in the assault on Vardona?'

'Well I butchered a couple thousand of Duke's men.' said Reikson with a smile. 'I can tell you if Alan and I had been defending Tarsonis you'd never have made the surface.'

'Oh yes, your men's prowess in battle is legendary.' said Serena, letting the sarcasm seep in. 'No doubt they must speak very highly of you on Meinhoff.'

Reikson's smile became murderous. 'If Alan hadn't restrained me I'd have burned the entire fucking Combine down by now. As it is, I'll pay them out sooner or later. Them and that traitor Ordren.'

'Ah,' said Serena 'I gather this is why you've decided to start picking on farming colonies then?'

'Vengeance has nothing to do with it.' snapped Reikson 'Dr. Hanson refused our offer in favor of Mengsk's. That makes her a legitimate target. Since there is a famine on a couple of our worlds, I figured I'd take all their food, leave them to starve and feed the colonists who work for us free of charge.

Everyone who I give a fuck about wins.'

'And how do you justify letting innocent people starve to death for decisions they had no sway over?' asked Serena.

Reikson shrugged. 'I've been part of the army for my entire adult life. You know what quote defined what I learned most of all? "The strong do as they will, and the weak do as they must.' Take away all the bullshit and that's what history boils down to.'

'Is that from Soviet Russia?' asked Serena, curious.

'Athens, actually.' said Reikson 'Birthplace of democracy. So are we going to do this or what?'

'Well I'd love nothing more than to utterly destroy your Squadron and save the day.' said Serena 'However I'm not really feeling up to it. If we have a showdown right now it could destroy the crops we're fighting over, and with the zerg still a problem I'm certain we both have better things we can be doing besides killing each other.'

'So what are you suggesting?' asked Reikson 'If you want to back down I won't think any less of you. Well, maybe a little.'

'Simple enough,' said Serena 'offer to pay the Agrians for their crops. If you fight us, win or lose, Dominion propaganda will be shouting to the high heavens how the evil Squadrons tried to steal the innocent Agrians crops. It'll be a PR nightmare.

On the other hand, if you leave them with enough to survive on and pay them well for their services, both our armies remain intact and we get to talk about how much we respect each other while maneuvering for a showdown at a later date.'

'Well, that does sound more politically viable.' muttered Reikson 'And Schezar didn't actually tell me how I was supposed to get the crops. Fine, whatever, I'll start negotiations with the Agrians.

This is a complete pain in the ass. Their militia didn't even put up a fight, just backed down as soon as we showed up.'

'Well I was going to do something about all that.' said Serena 'Oh, and you had best make the price fair. I will be in contact with the Magistrate Hanson and I am still keeping my options open. Calabas out.' She turned off the communications. Then she opened a channel to Hanson. 'Okay, I've convinced Omega Squadron to pay you for your crops and leave you with enough to get by on. It turns out there are some famines on some fringe worlds which Reikson was trying to address.'

'You expect us to negotiate with them?' asked Hanson 'After what they tried to do?'

'It's either that,' said Serena 'or have your colony become a battlefield. I'd rather avoid that actually, Reikson is an accomplished tactician and even if I beat him it will be destructive for both our forces and your colony.

As long as we're here Reikson will have to be fair in his negotiations. If he isn't you can fall back on us.'

'…I understand.' said Hanson.

* * *

The negotiations took place over the course of a few days. During that time Serena Calabas took some time to familiarize herself with the defenses of Agria. Or lack thereof. Agria was a world of vast fields of yellow grass, and terraformed trees with more farmland than Serena had thought possible.

Most colonies had traditional crops as a supplement to their meals, eating mostly the gray goop produced in the greenhouses of supply depots. Yet Agria farmed enough crops to feed everyone, and still sell a lot at a profit.

After Reikson had taken the crops he needed for a fair price, Serena held a meeting with Ariel Hanson inside a library. Both of them were seated in comfy armchairs and surrounded by books, and despite the cups of tea, Serena was feeling very awkward. She decided to begin with a colony. 'You have a very beautiful colony, Ms. Hanson. Even Tarsonis doesn't have this much life.'

'Thank you.' said Hanson 'We've done our best to spread life across the entire thing. It was a project started by my Father. He's on the wall over there.'

He was a thin man with a great brown beard, flecked with streaks of gray. Serena examined it and sipped her tea. 'Yes, I can see why Arcturus wants to use this world as a basis for a terraforming project. Unfortunately, with all the chaos of the zerg invasion, it may be a while before the budget will allow for it.'

'Yes, he told me as much.' said Ariel 'Still, we can wait.'

Well no more delaying. Time to take the plunge. 'Ms. Hanson,' said Serena 'why did your militia yield to Omega Squadron without so much as a shot being fired?'

Hanson didn't seem to understand the question. 'Omega Squadron are professional soldiers. We're just a small farming colony.'

'Not exactly small,' said Serena 'in fact I judge you of moderate size. Yet you seem to have missed the thrust of my objection. I've looked over your defenses and they don't seem to exist. You have one base where marines can be outfitted, a large distance away from a starport with enough transports to evacuate the whole colony.

And nothing else. I suppose surrendering without a fight was the logical choice, but what concerns me is that you do not seem to have made any preparations for fighting enemies who don't take surrenders.'

'I understand what you mean, I think.' said Ariel 'I've read your record, uh… we've mostly been missed by the zerg until now. But I've started construction of a series of bunkers along the road, and I've equipped my militia with the best weapons we could find. If… things get that far we should be able to protect the roads.'

'Well I hear what you say about maintaining a secure road to the starport,' said Serena 'but don't you think you are being naive?'

She didn't get it. Of course, she didn't. 'Naive? How?'

'Well it's as if you suppose that the only purpose served by the Colonial Militia in such a crisis is to hold off the zerg long enough for an evacuation to arrive.' said Serena.

'Isn't it?' asked Hanson.

'Of course not.' said Serena 'The Colonial Militia is an organization designed for the express purpose of dealing with threats too small to warrant a fleet and holding off greater threats long enough for a fleet to arrive. A planetary evacuation should be regarded as a last resort, not a first response.

If I had come here to find the zerg attacking your world, and you had demanded I help escort your transports to safety, I'd be remiss in my duties if I didn't put a stop to the whole mess until I had at least assessed whether the swarm could be beaten.'

'But our militia is very small.' said Ariel 'We're just farmers-'

'So were the ancient Greeks of Old Earth.' said Serena 'Yet they still made war on each other and outside threats with remarkable frequency. No, your employment is absolutely no excuse for this situation. If your militia is few in number, it is your fault that it is.'

'You think I should make recruitment drives?' asked Ariel.

'No.' said Serena 'I think you should draft everyone, like the Dominion has been telling people to do. Every member of this colony who is of age and physically able should bear the responsibility for protecting it. Like everyone else is doing. How do you think I held Mar Sara?'

'This is not Mar Sara.' said Ariel coldly. 'We're not some… mining planet filled with ex pirates and scavengers-'

'I have known ex pirates and scavengers, Ms Hanson.' snapped Serena 'And not all of them are bad. Our glorious Confederacy drove a lot of good people to do bad things. Some of them are trying to make amends.

And I've been mincing words with you. Let be plain: This colony would be slaughtered if the zerg attacked tonight.

And even if all went as planned and you fled, what then? Your people would be without a home, and in no position to adapt to the barren wastes of other worlds. As Magistrate of this Colony part of your duties is the military branch of this place!' She put her hands over her eyes. 'I'm not negotiating on this in any case. By order of the Terran Dominion I hereby command that all able bodied members of this colony are to spend at least one day a week training with military weaponry.

You are also to stockpile weaponry. Not the best weaponry either. Numbers and training will serve you better than heavy equipment. A marine in top of the line armor is worth less than four in sub par weaponry.'

'I want my militia to survive.' said Ariel 'They have friends, family, people they know.'

'Everyone has those.' said Serena 'Haven't you figured out yet that people die in war? Right now your first priority should be beginning a full on mobilization of your people so that if the zerg were to invade, you might have a chance of holding them long enough for reinforcements to arrive.'

'All of this will take money that we don't have.' objected Hanson.

'Slash spending on other, non essential matter then.' said Serena 'It won't be without sacrifice, but if we don't do this your whole colony may pay a far dearer price.'

'…You shouldn't have the authority to force this on us?' asked Ariel.

'You aren't being singled out.' said Serena 'Emperor Arcturus is initiating military reforms across the sector. The terran race is to become one of warriors, able to match the zerg with numbers of our own. It began on Mar Sara. We're continuing with you.

Do you understand?'

'…Yes,' said Hanson 'I'll make the arrangements. But I do this under protest.'

'As long as you do it I couldn't care less.' said Serena as she stood. 'Thank you for the tea, however I have other business to conduct. Oh, and I'm leaving behind a number of veterans to help things along. They should be able to show your men a thing or two and give me an idea of how things are progressing.'

'Thank you very much.' said Ariel Hanson in a tone which might as well have meant "Get off my planet."

Serena was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

In the Hyperion Serena made her report to Emperor Mengsk, who took it in carefully. '…from there I decided to move on. We are now on route to our next destination.'

'Excellent work,' said Mengsk 'though it is hardly a difficult assignment. I've already pushed through the colonial draft for the fringe colonies. I am having my journalists do a piece on the horrors experienced by Tarsonis when the zerg invaded, it should bring people around.

Even so, I mean to take things very slowly.'

'Why is that?' asked Serena.

'Well if the zerg attacked we would already have substantial forces in place to repel an assault.' said Mengsk 'And rushing things would be unpopular. We are walking a fine line between stern leaders and warmongering tyrants I'm afraid.

Though I've already initiated it on Korhal.'

'I'll leave it to you, Arcturus.' said Serena, before pausing. 'So do you think I should have blown Reikson out of the sky?'

'Actually yes.' said Mengsk 'It seems that Omega Squadron is having a manpower shortage recently, and you'd have found him easy prey.'

'What do you mean?' asked Serena.

'Well Omega Squadron and Alpha Squadron both relied on neurally resocialized marines for the majority of their manpower.' said Mengsk 'Alpha Squadron has since changed somewhat, since I've discontinued the use of neural resociolization. Duke was always fond of high casualty frontal assaults, but he wasn't entirely careless with his mens lives.

Reikson, on the other hand, tends to go through troops at a much faster rate. His marines aren't even equipped with U 203 rounds, a fact which he compensates for by pumping them full of rage stims.'

'Ah,' said Serena 'and since we now own the majority of the sector his supply has run short. And with a reputation like Omega Squadron has…'

'He is very short on proper forces.' said Mengsk 'Reikson was assigned to Agria because until he finds a new source of manpower raiding farmers is all he is good for.'

'He bluffed me.' realized Serena 'The way he was acting all cocky and ready for a fight, and I actually thought he was in a position to give me one.'

'I once worked a mission with Reikson, during my days in the marines.' said Mengsk 'He is an excellent poker player, and very savvy.'

'It would have helped if I'd known about all this before.' said Serena 'Why didn't you give me the data on the subject?'

'Truth be told I've only just found out.' said Mengsk 'My operatives in Squadron space just sent me the report. On that note, Warfield managed to fend off Schezar's Scavengers, but it was hard fighting.'

'Schezar's what?' asked Serena.

'It is what a new group of pirates call themselves.' said Mengsk 'Alan Schezar organized them around a core of his old Delta Squadron forces. Their well armed and very dangerous. And unfortunately seem to have excellent timing.'

'What do you mean?' asked Serena.

'Warfield interfered with their operations,' said Mengsk 'however when they started to retreat reports came in of a zerg attack. Warfield had to withdraw to fight it off and they escaped. The same happened in several other skirmishes. I'm working on locating their headquarters, but it will take some time.'

'…They have psi emitters don't they?' asked Serena 'Do you think-'

'No.' said Mengsk 'We have means of detecting when a psi emitter is used. They haven't been activating them. By all appearances Alan Schezar's new pirate gang are the luckiest bastards in the universe.

At any rate, Serena, I have speeches to make and paperwork to do.'

'I'll send you a report of all this as soon as it's done.' said Serena.

'You do that.' said Mengsk.

Then he disappeared from the screen. Serena sighed and looked over to her cousin, fiddling with the controls on his instruments and scanning over them constantly. 'Keep up the good work everyone. And keep me informed. I'm going to go get a soda does anyone else want one?'

'I'll take a diet soda if you don't mind.' said Becky.

'Same as her.' murmured Morgan.

Several other orders were provided. 'Right,' said Serena 'I'll be back.'

* * *

Back on the Squadron Coalitions Throne World of Vardona, Reikson entered General Schezar's officer and sat down in front of his desk. He breathed out as he leaned forward. As he did so he felt the strain and stress of that meeting fall off him. Serena Calabas had a reputation for insanity matched only by her results. He hadn't been looking forward to someone who had managed to beat Alan.

Alan looked up from a document he was writing as though he had not known he was coming. 'Oh, you're back?'

'That,' said Reikson 'was too close.'

'Strange Gregory,' said Schezar 'you always loved to rush to battle.'

'Not without an army I don't.' said Reikson 'In that last engagement with the zerg I lost too many men, and I haven't been able to replace them, what with New Folsom falling to the Dominion and all.'

'You needn't concern yourself with that any further.' said Schezar, writing a document. 'The food shipments you purchased out of your own pocket have been received by the greatful colonists, and the fact is receiving a great deal of publicity in our domain. As long as you make sure to spend a bit more on U 203 rounds and a bit less on rage stims it shouldn't be too hard to arrange for replacements.'

'Yeah, I guess.' said Reikson. 'Really is the end of an era, isn't it?'

'Indeed,' said Alan 'the old ways of might makes right glossed over by pretty words have passed away, and perhaps it is for the best. Mengsk is now a serious threat, and if people find working for us unsatisfactory they may switch sides.

Oh, and we're drafting every able bodied man and woman into the military.'

'Why?' asked Reikson 'Won't that be unpopular.'

'Yes,' said Schezar 'however we have a good reason. In light of the encroaching zerg and the military threat posed by the brutal terran Dominion we have been forced to take desperate measures.

Isabella tells me that the Dominion is bringing every able bodied man and woman in for militia duty. If we are to keep up with them, we must do the same.'

'Has Isabella told you anything else?' asked Reikson.

'Many things,' said Alan 'but Matron has also had some important contributions. It was her idea to destroy zerg overlords and hatcheries, then integrate the warrior strains into our pet Cerebrates' broods.

It grows larger by the day. Valhalla V is being covered and we haven't had any trouble with it. In fact,' he smiled 'we've already had several successful operations.'

'You attacked worlds?' asked Reikson.

'A few minor raids.' said Alan 'Just enough to keep Warfield off our backs while my Scavengers brought back their gains. We've made a tidy profit, and your actions on Agria, spending money out of your own pocket to save the colonists on other worlds, have boosted public opinion.

After all, if the Squadrons resident sociopath has a hidden heart of gold, their leader must be a saint.'

'Cute.' said Reikson. 'So what now?'

'Now we build up our strength.' said Schezar 'Mengsk has put a great many resources into attacking Char, and many of his best men are still involved in the venture. As long as we don't make more than a moderate menace of ourselves, we have breathing room in which to consolidate our hold on what worlds we do have.'

'Right,' said Reikson 'I'll get to work rebuilding Omega Squadron.' He paused. 'Can we attack the Kel'morian Combine? I want to crucify that fucker Tavish and my personal Judas Iscariot, Ordren.'

'Fond though I am of you, I'm not sure that you are quite qualified to be the Second Coming, so the answer is regrettably no.' said Alan with a laugh. 'Much as I'd love to make an example of them and take back Meinhoff, we want this period of relative peace to last as long as possible. Our resources are increasing, and while the Dominion's are waning.'

'Yeah,' said Reikson 'but the Dominion has more worlds and better PR. People like new blood better than old soldiers, and Raynor is one of those big damn hero types.'

'True enough.' said Alan 'Fortunately we have other advantages. The Kel'morian Combine doesn't like how powerful the Dominion is getting and is asking for an alliance.'

'We're allying with those assholes?' asked Reikson.

'Yes,' said Alan 'we have a common enemy. There is one other thing, thanks to Matron's negotiations, Umojan has chosen to recognize us.'

'So?' asked Reikson 'Umojan recognized the Dominion.'

'True,' said Alan 'but it would be potential suicide not to. They supported Mengsk's revolution heavily. Unfortunately Mengsk succeeded too well, and now they are concerned that their independence may come under threat. Now they are willing to support us, off the record of course.'

'The Umojans are going to fuck us the first chance they get.' said Reikson, letting as much contempt as he felt into his voice. 'They helped the Kel'morians organize in the Guild Wars, then they incited revolution on Korhal when that didn't work, then helped Mengsk get into power. Now they've backstabbed him and want to work with us.

Their plan is to make the universe burn itself out so they don't have to actually fight their own battles.'

'I never said we could rely on them in the long term.' said Alan with a smile. 'However for now we can use their support. We'll take their resources, and dispose of them once they are of no further use. As they, no doubt, intend to do to us.

The situation is turning to our advantage. We need only keep it that way.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This would be a good time to say that I don't subscribe to the idea that Umojan was pure good. Far from it, my interpretation of them is that they play the sides in order to maintain their independence. And I personally think they were in on Samir Duran's attempt to assassinate Mengsk. For a planet with a legendary spy network they certainly seemed to have missed that particular strike team.

I believe that they would have worked against the Dominion, even if the Dominion had proved benevolent because of real politik. They're probably a lot nicer to live with than other factions, but they have their own agenda.

Also we are three chapters in and we haven't had a single battle. Hopefully it hasn't been too boring.


	4. Capture

**Chapter Four: Capture**

 _I am en route to the world of Valhalla V. The Conclave believes that the zerg are mustering there for a second assault, and in the absence of a reigning executor I am to ascertain the location of any zerg, and exterminate all I find there._

 _My secondary objective is to contact any remnants of Tassadar's Fleet and order them back to Aiur to aid in the defense. Leaving Aiur at this time seems to me a dangerous gamble. Yet it is one I must take._

 _Praetor Mojo's logs_

* * *

Matron brushed a strand of mousy brown hair from in front of her face as the dropship headed towards the base. Did she look okay? Yes, good. She made her way out of the Command Center to the landing ground where even now a dropship was touching down. The doors opened and Alan Schezar stepped out of the dropship, flanked by orange clad marines. Matron saluted to him smartly. He looked handsome as always.

'Commander Schezar,' she said 'we've been expecting you.'

Commander Schezar salued back and smiled. 'I apologize for the delay, Matron.' said Alan 'I had some rather pressing business to attend to on Vardona. Tell me, how are things progressing?'

'Well,' said Matron 'we've been using ghosts to assist Malcolm in seizing control of zerg broods throughout the sector. Once we've stolen from from other cerebrates we transfer those broods to Valhalla V. We do a public service and increase our standing forces.'

'Malcolm?' asked Schezar.

'It's what we call the Cerebrate.' said Matron 'I gather that zerg do not ordinarily have names. Not unless they are very old and dangerous.'

'And how have you gathered that?' asked Schezar.

Matron sighed. 'I've been having my ghosts scan Malcolm. We've been able to learn a great deal about the way the swarm operates, actually.' She paused. 'It seems that the Cerebrates only get names once they prove themselves. I kind of feel sorry for them.'

'Tell me what you've learned later.' said Schezar.

'There is one other thing.' said Matron 'We've found the protoss homeworld.'

Schezar looked at her. 'Are you certain?'

'Yes.' said Matron 'The protoss were invaded by the swarm recently. I gather that it was a matter of some importance. Even as we speak the protoss are doing battle with the zerg on their own ground. We're talking about numbers of zerg more than three times the size of the ones that attacked Tarsonis at least.

All the focus of the hive mind is on crushing the protoss. I get the impression that there is some kind of personal vendetta between the two races.'

'I should be on the lookout for the protoss, either way.' said Schezar 'They have not been as active lately as they were, but if they gain control of the space around this planet you can be assured they will glass it.'

'Surely with their homeworld under siege they wouldn't send troops abroad.' said Matron.

'You seem to have forgotten something, Matron.' said Schezar 'No one knows what we've done. As far as the sector knows this planet is just a huge staging ground for the zerg. They might decide to glass it to prevent us from sending troops to Aiur.' He paused. 'Which brings me to the next subject at hand.

Do you think you can relocate Malcolm?'

'Relocate?' asked Matron 'Well yes. Actually almost all zerg buildings can be relocated. Though it takes a lot of time to do so. They embed themselves into the planets crust you see, and they can't just lift off like us.

It can take days, though so it all has to be prepared for in advance.'

'Good,' said Schezar 'the time has come for us to establish ourselves a new base of operations. It is only a matter of time before Valhalla V is discovered. When that happens I mean to have Malcolm and the bulk of our forces in a more secure location.'

'Where do you have in mind?' asked Matron.

'Why, Aiur, of course.' said Schezar.

'…Your plan to secure Malcolm against the protoss is to move him to the center of their power.' said Matron. 'How does that make sense, Alan?'

'Simple enough,' said Schezar 'the protoss are already being invaded. Which means they won't notice yet another brood of zerg coming in. While they are killing each other, we can work to siphon off more and more of the zerg in the surrounding area. Both sides will be too distracted to go up against us, which means we can operate freely to become stronger.

I doubt the protoss would glass their own homeworld. It would be like nuking Earth.'

'There is something you seem to have overlooked, Alan.' said Matron 'What about Arcturus Mengsk?' He probably hadn't overlooked, but she ought to give him the chance to gloat about it.

'Arcturus Mengsk is not an aggressive individual.' said Alan 'He does not stretch forth his hand unless he is confident it won't get cut off. He might be willing to attack Valhalla V, but an expedition to Aiur so soon after the Char fiasco?

Somehow I think he will be conservative in his moves against us.'

'I hope you're right.' said Matron 'We'd better be careful though.' She paused. 'So did you just make all that up on the fly, or did you already know about Aiur?'

'Isabella has kept me well informed as to events down here.' said Alan 'Trust but verify, you understand? It was possible the cerebrate might compromise you.'

'Of course.' said Matron.

'Sir!' said a marine 'We've got incoming protoss vessels!'

'Scramble all flights,' said Matron 'dispatch them immediately. Prevent them from launching a bombardment no matter the cost!'

'I'll get back to the soldier Soldier III.' said Schezar 'Try to surround the protoss. I'd like to speak with them directly.' Then he looked to the marine near him. 'Sanchez, take command of the ground forces here. Make sure nothing goes wrong.'

'Yes sir.' said Sanchez.

* * *

The Soldier III moved through space at full speed. Ahead of them they could see protoss vessels dueling with vast swarms of zerg. Matron was making use of the zerg quite effectively. Every time the protoss tried to break through they were checked and there had been serious casualties on both sides. Schezar noted that the battle seemed to be a stalemate.

Even so, eventually the protoss would likely be overwhelmed if the situation did not change. There were were simply more zerg than protoss. Thus an opportunity presented itself. 'Johnathan,' he said to the communications ensign. 'send a message to the protoss vessel. Tell them that we are positioning ourselves to come up behind their lines and that we'd rather not be shot at.'

'Sir,' said Johnathan 'we're to tell them we're coming?'

'Yes.' said Schezar.

'Protoss Commander,' said Johnathan 'this is Battlecruiser Soldier III of Delta Squadron. We are en route to your location. Do not fire on us.'

There was silence on the other side for a moment. Then there came through a channel. 'This is Mojo, Praetor of the Protoss Forces on Aiur. We will not fire.'

'…How did you know that would work sir?' asked Jonathan.

'The protoss have hitherto been cooperating with us.' said Schezar 'And what communications we have had with them have been… condescending. All evidence indicates to us that the protoss have been fighting the zerg for hundreds of years, and the idea of controlling them must seem unthinkable.

These two things combined that we should be the master of these broods must not have entered their darkest dreams.' He opened an encrypted channel. 'Matron, ease off the attack. Keep the protoss where they are but try not to cause too much destruction.'

'Sir,' said a scanning ensign.

'Yes Lucy, what is it?' asked Schezar.

'I'm picking up some strange readings from the protoss flagship. It appears to be sending off a constant psionic imprint out to the surrounding space. Sort of like a psi emitter, but different. This thing is reaching throughout all of terran space.'

'Can you play it back?' asked Schezar.

'Protoss transmissions are strange,' said Lucy 'I don't know but I'll try.' She fiddled around with her controls for a bit. Then the speakers played.

 _'_ _This is Praetor Mojo of the Golden Armada. All outlying fleets are to return to Aiur and defend the homeworld. This is Praetor Mojo of the Golden Armada. All outlying fleets are to return to Aiur to defend the homeworld. This is Praetor-'_

'Cut it.' said Schezar.

'It just repeats itself over and over.' said Lucy.

'So, the protoss are getting desperate are they.' mused Schezar 'Unfortunate. I had hoped their operations would continue for a while. This will make our own plans difficult.' He looked up as they drew very near the protoss vessel. 'Even so, the means by which they are transmitting this signal might well prove useful. Similar to a psi emitter, yet without attracting the zerg…'

'Sir,' said Johnathan 'we're receiving a communication from the protoss flagship.'

'Patch it through.' said Schezar.

A large protoss, thicker of body than most, but also shorter appeared before them. He radiated an aura of professonalism and there was a certain pride in his features. Schezar had seen pictures of protoss, but he'd never seen one up close. They were remarkable creatures.

'Commander,' said Mojo 'we have routed the first zerg attack wave. However I fear that there are far more zerg upon this world than can be defeated. If we combine our fleets against the swarm, we should be able to buy time for your people to evacuate. From there I will annihilate the planet from orbit.'

Schezar lived for moments like these. He wanted to frame with moment up so he could look at it in later years of his life. 'Matron, bring up the swarm in full but don't fire. All wraith flights standby to attack.'

The shock radiated across Mojo's face, despite his lack of a nose or mouth. He stared, uncomprehending as the swarm returned in full. If Schezar had been a smoking man he would have removed the cigar from his mouth, however he was not.

'What is the meaning of this?' asked Mojo.

'You seem to have misunderstood the situation.' said Schezar 'These zerg work for me. The gentlemen you hope to see evacuated are there to ensure they remain under my control.'

'Impossible!' said Mojo 'The swarm cannot be controlled in such a fashion!'

'On the contrary,' said Schezar 'I can, I did, and that is why you are completely surrounded. I'm going to be as forthcoming as I possibly can be, Mr. Mojo. If you attempt any further attacks on my men or my property I will be forced to destroy you. However if you surrender immediately and unconditionally, I will spare your lives.'

'You underestimate us.' said Mojo, but they both knew he was bluffing.

'Do I?' asked Schezar 'I know your homeworld is too busy defending itself to risk a serious rescue fleet. I know the other fleets in this sector are all withdrawing back to Aiur. And I also know that you were struggling to defeat the zerg on your own before I came in.'

'You deceived me.' said Mojo. It was a statement of fact.

'More or less.' admitted Schezar 'A man in my position must use any and all resources to ensure victory with as few casualties as possible. One last time: Power down your weapon systems and prepare to be boarded.'

'…This will not be forgotten.' said Mojo.

The inside of the protoss vessel was quite glorious. The walls were of a golden color, with many designs of ancient battles fought against many races. Many races other than zerg and protoss, which meant that the protoss must have had a reach far larger than Alan had expected.

The protoss did not fight. They knew well that any resistance would result in the destruction of their vessels and everyone aboard. Alan was happy about that, he doubted he could have stood against them toe to toe without serious casualties. Though the narrow hallways made excellent chokepoints.

'Praetor Mojo,' said Schezar as the massive protoss was brought before him. 'you will immediately give my technicians access to your datanet and all historical records you might have aboard this ship.'

Mojo glanced to a protoss who moved forward. 'I will show them the way.'

'What dark purpose do you desire our records for?' asked Mojo.

'Dark purpose?' laughed Schezar 'Pure curiousity actually. I'd like to read about other alien races. No, my interest is purely in the means by which you are transmitting your message demanding the protoss fleet withdraw. You understand the method eludes me.'

'…The khaydarin crystal.' said Mojo 'It will gain you nothing. If you release us, relations between our peoples may still be salvaged.'

'I'll be the judge of that.' said Schezar, remembering the fleet under Reikson en route to the protoss homeworld. 'And in regards to our peoples, I expect relations would have broken down soon enough.'

Mojo stared at him, not comprehending. Schezar had the feeling the Praetor was scanning his thoughts, realizing just what was happening. Best not to let him stare too deeply. He motioned to his guards. 'Take him away.'

A ghost appeared out of nowhere, and Schezar suppressed a shudder. 'Sir, we've ascertained the location of the psionic transmitter. They call it a khaydarin crystal. It appears to be able to magnify psionic wavelengths over a massive scale.'

'Excellent,' said Schezar 'bring it down to Matron. I'm sure she'll enjoy studying it.'

'What of the prisoners?' asked the ghost.

'See to it that they are not mistreated.' said Schezar 'Inquire as to what they require to live. Food, water, and then see about getting it. They may well have some value as hostages. A negotiated peace with the protoss ought to be pursued eventually.'

'Understood.'

Life was good.

* * *

Something about Korhal had changed since Serena had seen it last. Yet she wasn't exactly sure why as of yet. The continents were still blighted wastelands, and deserts of sand wandered only by the most resilient of creatures. The oceans were vast seas of sludge and blackened water, and the rivers were not much better. Yet life here was recovering, slowly.

Tiny patches of scrub grass could be seen here or there as Serena stepped out of the dropship and approached Arcturus Mengsk, who stood at the edge of a cliff, a perfect target for a sniper. He was clad in a black leather trenchcoat, and his hair was unadorned. No crown for the humble Emperor. His gloved hands were clasped behind him.

Beyond him Serena could see a water treatment plant by a river flowing by. Pipes led from the plant into a nearby city. Though city might be a bit of an overstatement. Many of the buildings were actually portable military structures repurposed for civilian use. Those that were not portable were multipurpose, build for practical use rather than beauty. The citizens of Korhal did not have the luxury to beautify their structures.

Arcturus said nothing as Serena came to a halt behind him. She looked around, and wiped the sweat from her brow as he still said nothing. Glancing back to where her guards were standing by, she looked back to Arcturus. 'Interesting spot for a meeting ground, Mengsk.'

'I must apologize for that,' said Mengsk, looking distant. His eyes were scanning over the landscape before him. 'in my life I have served many causes. Money, pride, independence, revenge. Yet I loved Korhal.

I loved every street and forest, every square foot of my world.

Look at what I have done to it.'

'You can't blame yourself for this.' said Serena 'It was entirely the Old Families fault. Not yours.'

'I am aware.' said Mengsk 'Yet it remains a scar, a reminder of my failings. My younger self would have said I was stirring up trouble where there was none. Provoking the Confederacy into action.'

'Your kidding.' said Serena. 'I thought your family was vocally anti-Confederate.'

'My Father was.' said Arcturus 'I wanted nothing to do with it. I took steps to distance myself from him and create my own legacy. I was aware of what the Confederacy was doing, of course, and I only became more aware after I joined the military.

But I thought I'd dodge it. Remain uninvolved.

Then my entire family was murdered.' He sighed. 'After that I just wanted revenge. I wasn't interested in democracy, just justice. Justice for what had happened to me, and what the Confederacy did to everyone else.'

'I'm not really concerned with your motivations, Arcturus.' said Serena 'Just your results. A lot of people are alive today because of your actions. That is what counts.'

'I suppose it is.' mused Arcturus, before looking out over the blighted sea. 'This place used to be a beautiful summer villa. When I was a teenager I had fun breaking into the security system. Now it's just ashes and dust.

The past is dead. The present is dying, and the future is doomed.

But there is still time. Time to make a difference and leave the universe better for our presence in it. And I intend to do just that.' He turned around and then he was once again composed. 'Commander, I am pleased to tell you that the recruitment of our forces on Korhal is going well. However I believe some speeches from one of my most accomplished tacticians would serve to inspire them.'

'You called me all the way here so that I could make speeches?' asked Serena.

'As you no doubt may have noticed,' said Arcturus 'it has been a slow few weeks. Yet I would also like it if you familiarized yourself with the defenses of Korhal. It is possible that this planet may come under assault, and I should like my chief lieutenants to understand it.

In the meantime I will introduce you, and you will make a few public appearances. It should serve to inspire men a bit.'

'Well I have always imagined myself among the most inspiring of individuals.' laughed Serena. 'Very well, Arcturus. We'll play things your way.'

'Excellent,' said Mengsk 'then we can begin.'

Peace, Serena reflected, was not nearly so bad a thing as some people made it out to be.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, not much to say here. Enslavers is a pretty short campaign, primarily because most of the story takes place offscreen. Going into just what led the Squadrons to tame the Cerebrate and capture Mojo has been among the more interesting parts of writing this fic, since I feel giving Mengsk a proper nemesis enhances both their effects.

Enjoy. I promise we'll have some action next chapter.

Oh and my grammar checker is on the fritz again. So that's why it doesn't look as good.


	5. New Assignment

**Chapter Five: New Assignment**

 _There is a big difference between the planetary militia and the military. They have two very different jobs._

 _Planetary militia are local forces raised by the governments of colonies big and small. They generally aren't nearly as well equipped as traditional military forces. Their job is to keep order in the colony, to protect it from small-scale military threats and to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive in the case of ones too big for them to handle._

 _The men of the militia are part-time. Generally, they train on weekends while holding down other jobs. They are obligated by law to do it and don't necessarily want to be there. Using them for anything other than defending their homes is a risky business._

 _The Dominion military, in contrast, is very different. For one thing, it goes equipped with extremely heavy duty weapons like siege tanks and goliaths. Things which most colonial governments can't afford. For another, unlike the people who enter the militia, everyone in the army is there because they want to be there. Barring emergency drafts, of course. It is stocked by career soldiers and its job is to fight the real battles._

 _The militia holds ground. The military takes it._

 _-Serena Calabas' log_

* * *

In a few spare minutes between the departure of the Berserker V from spaceport and the arrival on the planet of Aiur, Ivan Moros took time to call his aunt. She looked pleased as they spoke.

'Ivan, I've been hearing good things about you from Reikson.' said Isabella 'I'm glad you are taking your job seriously.'

'Well he is demanding, but doesn't give me anything I can't handle.' said Ivan 'Are things going well on your end, Aunt Isabella?'

'As well as can be expected.' said Isabella 'The Dominion shipping is well organized and they've adopted a convoy system. Even so, we've been getting a good deal of cargo from our raids. Matron has proven very adept at using the swarm.

With the Dominion distracted we can time our assaults so that we get the cargo and get out before they can muster a response. Unfortunately, the situation isn't going to last.'

'What makes you say that?' asked Ivan.

'Mengsk is smart. He's already started keeping forces in reserve to respond to us. I think he knows the zerg are working with us.' said Isabella 'As soon as Raynor and Duke get back from Char, we'll have a fight on our hands.'

'Do you think we'll win it?' asked Ivan.

'It depends on too many variables.' said Isabella 'I would say we have a very good chance. If Omega Squadron's mission succeeds, as I am sure it will, then we will be in a position to gain a multitude of zerg in addition to our standing forces.

It may just be the edge we need.'

'Right-' began Ivan.

'Ivan, we're making our final approach to Aiur!' called one of his friends.

'Sorry Auntie, I uh… I've got work.' he said.

'Don't worry about it.' said Isabella.

Ivan cut the channel and looked up from his console out the window toward the window. As they came out of warp space he saw for the first time, Aiur. It was beautiful.

Aiur was a massive world of green fields and innumerable life signs. Ivan had never seen anything like it on the scanners. It was crawling with life of all kinds, and it emanated psionic power. He was amazed and could do little more than take in one report after another.

'Ivan, what are you picking up?' said Reikson.

'Zerg sir, lots of zerg.' said Ivan 'More than I've ever seen in one place. And… a lot of protoss too. From the looks of things they're engaged in an all-out war across the whole planet.'

'Any ships waiting for us, Ensign?' asked Reikson.

'No sir, we're not detecting any vessels approaching us.' said another ensign 'It seems that most of the protoss fleet is engaged in the lower atmosphere fighting the zerg.'

'Which means we have a clear path down to the surface.' mused Reikson 'All right people, I want you to scan the surface for a suitable landing ground. We're talking a defensive position we can hold easily. It also needs to be out of the path of the main conflict.'

They began to search frantically. Ivan scanned over things and eventually found one that looked suitable. He printed the data and brought it over to Reikson. 'Sir, will this do? It's infested with zerg, but the islands prevent an easy ground assault and the ruins are defensible.'

Reikson examined the data. 'Hmm, decent idea Ivan. I'll take a task force down there and clear it out. Have my marine suit made ready.'

* * *

Taking the ruins was one hell of a fight. There were multiple zerg hive clusters surrounding it in every direction. Ivan watched from the safety of the Berserker V as massive waves of mutalisks rushed the landing site en masse. The marines and goliaths fought to mow them down while the rest of the troops arrived. Missiles filled the sky and blood rained down upon them.

At last, the onslaught slackened and Reikson began his assault. Omega Squadron hit a hive directly south of the ruins first. Taking it was easy, the marines leaped out of their ships and mowed the creatures down before blowing the hatchery sky high. Yet then came the hard part.

Massive waves of zerg rushed at the defensive position and Omega Squadron was forced onto the defensive. The sky was filled with mutalisks and overlords came behind them to land hydralisks upon the island landing zone. A gruesome stalemate ensued as wave after wave of zerg crashed against their defenses. Air cover dueled with the mutalisks, only to be assaulted by scourges. Reinforcements arrived as the vanguard was decimated.

The battle lasted more than half a day, with neither side willing to give up. Yet at last at last the assault ran short. The zerg had spent their forces from all the surrounding areas. Ivan looked through the data and opened a channel. 'Sir,' he said 'I think the zerg have emptied most of their surrounding hive clusters. I'm picking up protoss forces moving against the hives.'

'Right,' said Reikson 'we'll finish off the zerg hives in this area then get ready to meet the protoss. Let's move.'

The battle took another few hours, during which the zerg were systematically purged from the reason. In a pitched battle, the hives were all annihilated and Reikson began to establish the primary base in this region.

'This is Reikson,' said the Lieutenant General 'we've wiped out the zerg here. Start sending down the second wave of personnel. We're setting up for Matron.'

Ivan looked at the readings. 'Sir, we may have a problem. I'm picking up a large detachment of protoss approaching your position. They're trying to establish communication with us. What are your orders?'

'Put them on hold.' said Reikson 'I'll be up to speak with them soon enough.'

* * *

Lieutenant General Reikson took thirty minutes to get back to the Berserker V. During that time Ivan was afraid the protoss would attack. Fortunately, they did not. Instead, their ships hovered just out of weapon range, waiting. When Reikson returned he stretched.

'All right Ivan,' said Reikson 'patch them through.'

Ivan opened a channel and a female protoss appeared before them. The creature in question wore a crownlike device on its head and regarded them warily.

'Terran commander,' he said 'I am Executor Selendis of the Khalai. You have established your forces in the domain of the protoss. Your presence here is an abomination. You will be gone from this place, or suffer our wrath.'

'I like this place.' said Reikson 'I think I'd like to build a summer home here.'

'Then you and all your kind will be exterminated.' said Selendis.

'Like hell,' said Reikson 'look around you lady. You are facing an all-out invasion by the zerg. You can't afford to get involved in a slugging match with us.'

'You underestimate us.' said Selendis.

'Do I?' asked Reikson 'Last time I looked you boys decided to glass entire planets rather than fight it out with armies of these critters much smaller than this. You'll need all the help you can get to stop these things.'

'We do not require the assistance of the likes of you.' said Selendis, fury in her tone.

'Good, cause I'm not offering it.' said Reikson 'Your method of first contact was destroying one of our colonies without so much as a declaration of war. You can all burn for all the terran race cares. Problem is, I don't really think you people are important enough to warrant burning.

So I'll tell you what: I'll stick around here and do my own thing. You have your little showdown with the zerg, and then we make plans to kill each other if you win.'

'You presume to demand we cede territory to you?!' Selendis said, and her eyes seemed to flare. For a moment Ivan thought she had grown larger, and he realized he could feel her presence.

'This isn't your territory.' said Reikson 'The zerg took it from you, then we took it from the zerg. You don't have any claim to it.'

'Aiur is our ancestral-'

'Can't hear you, don't care.' Reikson turned off the communication. 'Tell all forces to stand by and prepare for a fight. If the protoss are stupid enough to start something, fine, if not, less work for us.'

'Are you sure we should antagonize them?' asked Ivan.

'If they are stupid enough to start a war on two fronts now I doubt they're smart enough to be a threat tactically.' said Reikson.

'Sir,' said an ensign 'the protoss are withdrawing to fortified positions. They've destroyed all the zerg in the surrounding region. We're clear for miles.'

'Great, just as planned, etc, etc.' said Reikson. 'Anyway, I'm going to go get some coffee. Tell me if the space elves make any sudden movements.'

'Space elves sir?' asked Ivan. 'Aren't they more like tall little gray men.'

'Eldar ripoffs! Proud warrior race guys in space! Who gives a fuck! Just find something useful to do!' snapped Reikson, before stalking off.

'Yes sir.' said Ivan.

The door opened and Reikson came back through. 'Does anyone want any coffee? I'll have some sent up.'

* * *

The ceiling of the graduation hall was very high indeed, and the windows were decorated. Hundreds of students sat before the podium in robes and flat-topped hats. As speeches were made and Serena Calabas carefully concealed her boredom.

The ceremony now taking place should have happened on another planet entirely. As it turned out with the zerg rampaging through the sector the colony in question had been forced to relocate to Korhal. Now it had been given a new building, and effectively merged with several other academies.

Serena remembered her graduation on Tarsonis. Things had changed a lot since then.

The headmaster nearly finished her speech. '…it is thus my supreme pleasure to introduce one of the greatest military minds of the terran Dominion herself, Serena Calabas.'

Serena came forward and looked down at them. 'Greetings to you, graduating students of the Koprolu Sector. I should say a few words now about the necessity of the Dominion Military, but I think the zerg made my point for me a couple of months ago.' Nervous chuckles. Many of these students had first-hand experience with the zerg. Serena did too, so she could joke about it. 'Now, I suppose I could make a speech talking about the career opportunities inherent to becoming a professional soldier. I could probably play video footage of a bunch of recruits having fun, and lie through my teeth about how most marines never see combat.

Fun fact, if you look at the Confederacy, it is technically true that fifty percent of marines never saw combat. Fifty percent of marines washed out or died in the brutal training regime. Though we're working to improve those odds.

Besides, all of you have spent the past few months drilling for war by order of the Dominion anyway. So the question is: Why would you want to enlist long term?' The students were silent. This was obviously not what they had been expecting. 'The answer is simple: Duty.' She sighed, remembering all the carnage which had happened. Then she took out a remote and activated the movie. Images of horror and blood, of marines fighting desperately to hold back the zerg on body-strewn streets. 'The reality is that the zerg are a serious threat. They are a threat to all life across the entire sector, maybe even the galaxy. Look at this footage.

Look that it.'

The image changed to an image which still haunted Serena's nightmares. Idlen stared back at her, mutated and suffering, pleading for death. Gasps came from the students, others could be heard sobbing. Some were looking away. She paused it. 'Look back at the screen! Look at it!

These are the signs of our time!

This man is Lieutenant Idlen, an officer of the Confederate Garrison on Mar Sara. His base camp under attack, and he was unlucky enough to be taken alive. The zerg began altering his DNA, subverting his mind and mutating him into a monster.

It was all he could do to beg for death before the end. I killed him myself.'

She put the screen back on and heard her own horrified breathing, watching from the first person as she lowered her gun and blasted Idren to death. The footage stopped. She turned back to the student body. 'The reality is simple. This could have happened to you. This is happening to people across the sector. People which the Dominion Military has to help.

But we can't do it with just militia. Militia can hold ground, they can even launch assaults against local threats. But they are ultimately tied to the colony they live at. If we are going to defeat the zerg we need help from every single person here. Now some of you will undoubtedly help in ways that mean you never see the front lines.

But someone has to serve on the front lines. Someone has to live in war that others can live in peace.

That is why I'm here to ask for your help.

I'm not asking you to fight for the Dominion, or for Mengsk or for me. Fight for humanity. Fight for the people you love. Fight so that others don't have to. Because if no one joins up, then worlds will burn. People will die unless we save them.

That's all.'

She made her way off the podium. The ceremony continued, but the whole thing had been tainted by what she had shown. She'd made her point, and she wondered if it would inspire people to join up out of a desire to protect others, or stay the hell away out of fear of what they had seen. Only time would tell.

She was no good at this recruitment. Later she stood by the table with the military brochures, shifting in irritation. Eventually a teenager approached. 'An interesting speech, Commander. I gotta admit I was expecting something a little more inspiring.'

Serena scoffed. 'If you want inspiring talk to Arcturus or Raynor. Someone has to give people here some goddamn perspective. Or if you'd prefer more traditional methods of recruitment, talk to Emily over there.'

'You mean the brain panned chick?' he said.

Serena took offense to that. 'Emily Swallow is one of the most accomplished soldiers in the entire Dominion. You might show a little respect.'

'Sorry, I uh… where can I get some of those enlistment papers?'

Wait, had her strategy actually worked? 'Over there. Watch your step.'

At that moment Morgan approached and set a hand on her shoulder. Serena looked up. 'Yes?'

''Commander, Emperor Mengsk needs to speak with you.' said Morgan 'He said it was important.'

'Perfect,' said Serena 'Morgan tell Emily she'll have to handle things on her own for a bit. Duty calls.'

* * *

She took the car which was waiting for her outside. It drove her through the dusty streets of Korhal. Everywhere one looked there was construction underway. Gleaming spires were being erected. Soldiers patrolled the streets, and people went too and fro on business. Arcturus Mengsk had worked tirelessly to ensure that work was constantly underway.

And above them, the sun beat down. In the distance, she could see the wastes, under constant terraforming. Drones could be seen working to purify radiation and convert desert to healthy land. Yet it would take years, maybe decades to go forth.

Eventually, it came to the Korhal Palace. It was a gigantic structure which loomed over the city around it. The banner of the Dominion could be seen flying from it. As Serena stepped out she was met by a company.

A soldier saluted. 'Commander Calabas, I'm to escort you to the Emperor.'

She was led through into heavenly air conditioning. Making her way through the halls, she was led to one side into a dark room with consoles on it. Arcturus Mengsk did not notice her coming in, for he was working at one of the consoles. 'They say a man never really knows himself until his freedom's been taken away. I wonder, how well do you know yourself? Pirate, murderer, traitor. Well, you'll carry your prison with you. The army will be your new cell.

Mr. Findlay, your freedom awaits.'

'Hell,' said a gruff voice 'it's about time.'

'Do you rehearse these speeches?' asked Serena.

Arcturus stiffened as he heard her and turned around. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. '…Yes.' he admitted after a moment.

Serena smiled despite herself. 'As I expected. So what exactly are we doing releasing one of the most infamos pirates in Confederate history for?'

'Tychus Findlay is an old friend of Jim's, I thought I'd do Raynor a favor.' said Arcturus.

'And?' asked Serena.

'Hmm?'

'I presume you have a use for him in mind.' she clarified 'What is it?'

'Mr. Findlay is an expert on weaponry.' admitted Mengsk 'He spent the better part of his military career selling the stuff to the other side, and consequently is quite familiar with all manner of weaponry. I believe he may prove useful to your operations.'

'How so?' asked Serena.

'Our enemies are getting help from someone.' said Mengsk 'Fringe world militias with a chip on their shoulder are suddenly equipped with heavy weaponry. Pirate groups get their hands on battlecruisers and state of the art wraiths. They aren't stealing them all from us.

If we are to know who our real enemy is, we must trace these weapons.'

'You mean Umojan and the Kel'morian Combine.' said Serena.

'Well obviously, but at the moment I don't have any proof of either.' said Mengsk 'Being able to prove someone is acting against you is valuable for propaganda. I'm almost certain at least one of them is against us, we just need the evidence. That is why Michael Liberty may prove of use to you. I'll be meeting with him later.'

'Uh, doors not opening.' said Tychus.

'One moment.' said Mengsk, pressing a button.

A door opened and a man clad in a blue hulking marine suit emerged. He had a heavy rifle in his hands and he made his way forward, eyeing Serena curiously. 'Now then, is this her?'

'Yes, this is Serena Calabas.' said Mengsk 'She will be your commanding officer.'

'Well, it could be worse.' said Tychus 'So you're a friend of little Jimmy Raynor.'

'Yes. I am.' said Serena 'A pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I don't feel like making small talk.' She looked to the Emperor. 'Arcturus, I don't mean to be impolite here but I was in the middle of inspiring the next generation of soldiers. I'm sure you didn't call me away just for this.'

'Yes, you are correct commander.' said Mengsk 'An important matter has come to my attention. The infamous pirate, Alan Schezar, has turned up again. It looks like he's plotting some new smuggling scam. We've tracked his forces to the abandoned planet of Valhalla V.'

Infamous pirate? That was a new name for their most persistent nemesis. 'So, we're just going to pretend as if Schezar is not a threat then.'

Mengsk grinned. 'It's my wish for you to move in and find out what he's up to. His personal militia is as crafty as he is, so stay on your toes.'

'Right, I'll take care of this.' said Serena 'I'll get everything ready.'

'Oh, and by the way, intelligence has reported some scattered zerg sightings in the area.' said Mengsk 'If you encounter them you may retaliate with whatever force you deem fit.'

Serena nodded in a controlled fashion. However inwardly she was jumping for joy. Finally some action!

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Holy crap this chapter took a long time to get out. I guess I was just kind of burned out after updating so often for so long. It's funny, I was originally planning to have a whole chapter dedicated to Reikson's assault on Aiur. Ultimately I decided to sum it up quickly while giving a sense of how the battle went. I had also planned to have scenes dedicated to Nova Squadron's raids on Dominion shipping, but I decided that we needed to get to the plot.


	6. Blood in the Water

**Chapter Six: Blood in the Water**

 _Just when we thought we were out, Schezar pulled us back in. It was a rapid assault with almost no collateral of the human kind, lasted a few minutes and it hit the Dominion where it hurt. Badly. It was a humiliation of the first order, and got the sharks thinking that there was blood in the water._

 _For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction and Arcturus Mengsk responded in kind. Thus began yet another showdown between the terran factions, even as the zerg mustered their forces for round 2._

 _Liberty's reports, volume III_

* * *

Another day, another shipment of supplies.

Orsen looked over manifest of supplies coming into the Dylerian Shipyards. Spare parts, supplies, the usual stuff he had to sign onto. This place was where the Confederacy, and now the Dominion kept most of the fleet in dry dock when they weren't being used.

He signed the document. 'Alright, here you go.'

'Thanks,' said the merchant 'I'll get the stuff unloaded.'

As the merchant crews began to unload the vessel, Orsen's SCV teams went forward to begin transporting the merchandise to their designated dropoff point.

'Why the hell do these battlecruisers need all this maintenance if they aren't being used for anything?' asked John Carman, one of the boys.

'They're still running.' said Orsen 'Life support, air conditioning, heating, the works. And some of them get damaged.'

'Yeah what I don't get,' said Osbourne 'these ships are some really scary badass things right? So why do we keep up just lying around here instead of going out and fighting some aliens with em. I mean I heard a place called Alterior V got hit hard by the zerg.'

'Osbourne,' said Orsen 'do you have any godly idea how much one of these things costs to fly around? Let alone if they get shot down?'

'…No.' said Osbourne.

'Well then maybe you shouldn't talk.' said Orsen 'Just one of these things can carry an entire army, and ever since the Battle of Tarsonis the zerg have been in real small numbers. The Dominion doesn't like sending more forces than it needs to. It's expensive.'

'Yeah, but most of these things were made by the Confederacy.' said John 'And they didn't have no aliens to fight?'

'The Confederacy was overcompensating.' said Orsen 'They built them to fight the combine, but they barely saw any action there. I guess they figured they'd put it all in reserve just in case one of the rebel groups got too big.'

'Yeah, that worked out.' said John.

A laughter went through them. Then a shadow loomed overhead. A vast battlecruiser, remarkable for it's orange stripes and the figure of the Confederacy painted onto it. Orsen had seen it before. The Soldier III.

He opened a com. 'This is Orsen, we've got Schezar's Scavengers! They're attacking the Dylerian shipyards!'

Down came a force of marines and Orsen raised his hands in fear. Multiple dropships were descending and landing forces. As he and his men were herded against the wall, Orsen looked at the form of Lieutenant Sanchez. He hadn't seen him in years and now he was pointing a gun at him.

'Everyone stay calm.' said Sanchez 'Schezar's Scavengers are taking control of the fleet. We're not interested in you, just get up against the wall and stay out of our way.'

'Sanchez,' said Orsen 'you don't really think you'll get away with this. The Dominion's on it's way. You're toast.'

Sanchez's visor peeled back to reveal a glaring red cybernetic eye. 'Wouldn't be too sure about that. Commander Schezar always has a plan.'

* * *

It had been the perfect time to strike. The Dominion was occupied with multiple other engagements throughout the sector. It would thus only take one proper diversion to distract the last defense and slip in to seize his objective. Schezar watched in satisfaction as Sanchez's men stole one battlecruiser after another from the vessels.

They would not be able to take them all, of course. But they could take enough.

'Sanchez,' said Schezar 'status report?'

'We've gotten our crews to five different battlecruisers.' said Sanchez 'Our skeleton crews are powering them up now, should be done in a few minutes. Guess our intelligence from Umojan was right, these places are practically undefended.'

'It's only natural.' said Schezar 'Mengsk has grown confident from victory and is distracted by his battle with the zerg. Otherwise, he'd have tighter defenses.'

'I could hit a few more if you want.' said Sanchez.

'No,' said Schezar 'let's not push our luck. It takes time to activate battlecruisers and we've got little of that. I want you to go throughout the shipyards and wreck everything you find. Blast open the hulls of the vessels.'

'You sure sir? These things are valuable.'

'Yes,' said Schezar 'and when Mengsk learns of what we've done he'll be swift to launch a counterattack. If his reserve fleets are disabled, many of the colonies he's been arming will feel more confident in themselves and less confident in the Dominion. We might persuade them to break away.

But don't make them unsalvageable, we'll want to be able to use them later. If you run into serious resistance withdraw. Speed is of the utmost importance.'

'Understood sir.'

'Schezar out.'

Schezar sat back in his chair and observed the shipyard. A crane was used to slam a hole in the side of a battlecruiser. Another had its engines blown out and floated death in the water. Others were shot with siege tanks as one by one sixteen battlecruisers were badly damaged and left to float uselessly in the space around Dyleria. It was a serious blow to the Dominion, which would only become more serious as things went on.

'Sir,' said Sanchez 'that's about it for this section. The crews on the five battlecruisers we stole tell me they're almost ready to go. Shall I move on to the others?'

'Negative,' said Schezar 'withdraw back to the Soldier III. We're withdrawing at once. Never overplay your hand. Sometimes it's better to be content with a partial success. Ensign Morton take us out.' Then he opened a channel. 'Gregory, what is the status on your side of things?'

'I've made contact with my old forces on Braxis.' said Reikson 'They're nominally Dominion but I've managed to sway them over to my side. If we bring serious enough force down there, they'll support us.'

'Excellent, keep up the good work.' said Schezar, changing to another channel. 'Matron what is your assessment?'

'Our hit on Alterior V was clean and simple.' said Matron 'We destroyed several Dominion bases. While their forces were in chaos Gamma Squadron robbed a large number of mineral shipments from Dominion mining companies and pulled them off-world. We're bringing them back to Vardona as plunder.

Should pay for quite a bit of military hardware.'

'Good, good,' said Schezar 'and how is our progress with Malcolm?'

'It's coming along well.' said Matron 'I have some ghosts psionically influencing him. I expect we'll be able to launch assaults without fear of the creatures assaulting civilians within a few months.'

'So we can avoid collateral then?' asked Schezar.

'Yes,' said Matron 'yes we can.'

'Perfect,' said Schezar 'alright-'

Then out of warp space came a series of battlecruisers who surged into view. There were at least a dozen of them and they were approaching rapidly. Schezar sighed. 'If you'll excuse me.' He cut the channel. 'How long until we can jump?'

'Thirty seconds.' said Morton. 'We're receiving a transmission from the Battlecruiser Medusa.'

'Patch it through.'

On the screen appeared Carolina Davis. 'Attention Schezar's Scavengers. You have violated Dominion Space and have openly attacked our troops. If you do not surrender immediately and unconditionally I will blow your pathetic fleet out of space.'

'Interesting proposition.' said Schezar 'You know, I'd love nothing more than to have a full-on showdown with you here. Yamato cannons, lots of collateral. Unfortunately, I've got business elsewhere, and you've got a bomb to disarm on your shipyards.'

'Schezar!' she said 'You bastard, if you think-'

Schezar cut the channel. 'Take us out gentlemen.'

'Sir,' said Morton 'the Dominion ships are trying to stay clear of the shipyards and are dispatching bomb crews. Others are coming toward us now. Shall I open fire?'

'They won't find anything because there is nothing to find.' said Schezar 'I only did to haze them.'

'Sir, we're ready to jump.' said Ensign Morgus.

'Take us out, Morgus.' said Schezar.

They escaped without a nick, leaving the shipyards devastated behind them.

* * *

Tara Bennet's Father had executed by firing squad because of two votes he had cast years before. And she was upset about the fact, to say the least. Ava Holt had been unable to vote on the assassination of Angus Mengsk's family, due to being sick. She had voted against the nuking of Korhal. And she was angry about losing her power. Constantino Terra, who was acting as Magistrate in Serena's absence, had voted against both and pointedly left the meeting. And he was angry about losing his daughter.

These three heads of three Old Families were now sitting in a secure location being served tea and biscuits. Duran was not usually one to make offers, he preferred to be subordinate playing things from behind the scenes, but now he had to step into the light for a time.

'Gentlemen,' said Duran 'as you can no doubt see from outside the window the reconstruction of Tarsonis is well underway. No thanks to the Dominion.'

'No thanks to you, you mean.' said Tara 'You invented the device which did all this.'

Obviously, he would have to put their minds at ease, and Duran adopted an expression of regret. 'A regrettable truth.' said Duran 'My intention was originally to simply lure the zerg to isolated containment areas. Unfortunately, Arturro Calabas saw other uses for it.'

'You didn't do anything to stop him.' noted Ava.

'Neither did you.' noted Constantino.

'Yes,' said Duran 'our policy of inaction has caused some serious problems. However, it is my desire that we might take steps to fix this unfortunate series of events.'

'Let me just cut you off right there.' said Constantino 'Mengsk wanted all of us dead. And he has ghosts watching all of us. If we do anything treasonous we'll all be dead in mere moments.'

'An important concern,' mused Duran 'fortunately no longer relevant. 0123 come forward.' The air itself wavered and into sight came several squads of ghosts. The various heads of the Old Families shuddered as they saw them. 'As you can see, gentlemen, the Dominion ghosts assigned to us are no longer a problem.'

'How did you do this?' asked Tara.

'Need I remind you that I was once a ghost myself.' mused Duran 'I know well how to influence and control them. Thus we now possess some room to maneuver'

'What are you suggesting?' asked Terra 'That we stage a revolution?'

'Of course not.' said Duran 'A revolution at this stage is simply not practical. Public opinion is turned against us despite your benevolent gesture of paying for the cities reconstruction.'

'Get to the point, Duran.' said Ava.

'We network.' said Duran 'Make contacts, bring special interest groups over to our side. The Dominion is fighting a very expensive war and it is only a matter of time before people tire of it. Already there are cracks in the pavement.

Recent defeats have damaged their myth of invincibility.'

'What 'special interest groups' do you have in mind, exactly?' asked Tara.

'Well,' said Duran 'I was thinking of our errant Squadron's who have struck out on their own. I have made… an arrangement with them. They have agreed to support any uprising we create in the future in exchange for some military hardware. Some which are well within your power to provide, Magistrate Constantino.'

'What, exactly?' asked Constantino.

* * *

Within the meeting chamber on Vardona the Squadron Heads all met together via conference call with one notable exception. Schezar and his comrades reviewed the results of their recent operations with satisfaction. 'Overall, my friends, I should say that the operation was a complete success. We've sewn the seeds of several future operations, bloodied the Dominion's nose and destroyed Mengsk's myth of invincibility. I expect that special interest groups will now be far more interested in working with us against Emperor Mengsk.

The Confederacy may be reformed yet, gentlemen. And it will be greater than before.'

'Unfortunately, I have some bad news.' said Matron 'It appears that we've been tracked. Isabella's scout ships detected a number of cloaked wraiths departing Valhalla V's atmosphere. They got off a signal. It seems Davis had us followed.'

'I know.' said Schezar 'If it hadn't played out that way I would be disappointed.'

'You knew?' said Reikson 'The hell man, Mengsk is going to hit us with everything he's got!'

'No. He's going to underestimate us.' said Schezar 'He knows that we've got a powerful military machine, but he does not know that we have the zerg at our command. We've been gathering swarms from across the sector for months now and he is none the wiser.

He needs a victory, so he'll send one of his better Commanders, but he'll send them with a weaker task force. We're two-bit pirates remember?'

Matron considered this. '…So, you intend to lure Mengsk into a decisive battle.'

'Yes, and even if things go against us, with all the chaos sown in our enemies ranks it has provided an excellent distraction for us to achieve yet another long-term victory.' said Schezar 'Or have none of you wondered just what Isabella has been doing all this time?'

* * *

Duran lounged against the side of the psi disruptor, taking a smoke break. It was a habit which gave him no pleasure, he was beyond such things, but it kept up an appearance of normality. He looked up to the brilliant illusion known as the sky. Billions of molecules scattering the suns blue light across the area above their heads.

Oh, and there were some Confederate resistance forces dropships descending on his location as they spoke. Interesting, it was a good thing the Dominion had pulled troops out of Tarsonis to deal with various zerg threat, and then pulled more out to deal with Schezar. Otherwise, there might have been a fight.

The dropships hovered overhead, and out of them poured many ghosts. At their head was Isabella Moros, who pointed a gun at him as the rest of her ghosts came down. 'Samir Duran, I'm here by authority of General Schezar to take custody of the psi disruptor.'

Samir took the cigarette from his mouth and cast it into the dirt. 'Very well then, take it away. I will be in touch.' He paused. 'I trust I can rely on our mutual friend Schezar to honor his end of the bargain.'

'Of course, Lieutenant.' said Isabella 'Disassemble it and let's move people, we have a timetable.'

* * *

Donny Vermillion was a recent news anchor. He wore a bright suit, had orange hair, and a mustache. He'd been given the position as anchor of the UNN on Korhal and now Emily, Michael, and Serena were watching him on the bridge of Calabas' personal battlecruiser, the Medea.

'Breaking news, the Dylerian Shipyards have been raided. We're bringing you Kate Lockwell to tell you more.' said Donny.

'Hi Donny, I'm here at the Dylerian Shipyards where the so-called pirate Alan Schezar launched a raid. He stole five battlecruisers to add to his fleet, and from the looks of things he seriously damaged a lot of the ones he couldn't steal. We're talking major damages, it could take months to repair them all.'

'Kate, I imagine civilian casualties were high in the attack.' said Donny.

'Actually Donny it looks like no one actually got killed. A couple of people accidentally injured themselves when Schezar's Scavengers came in, but they were given proper medical treatment-'

'There you have it, folks. Alan Schezar, weakening humanities defenses in a time of crisis.'

'Uh Donny I was kind of-'

The logo flashed and Emily looked furious. 'That's irresponsible!' said Emily 'She's broadcasting favorable data on one of our enemies.'

'You know,' said Michael 'there was a time when the purpose of News was to get the truth out.'

'That's crazy talk Mikey.' said Emily 'Everyone knows that truth should only be played over the networks when it benefits the government in power.'

'I think you've been in the army too long, Swallow.' said Serena 'Besides, everything is well in hand on the Dominion networks.'

'But… what about what they were saying.' said Emily 'People might think the Dominion is weak.'

'It is unfortunate that Schezar is being portrayed in a positive light.' said Serena 'Though it will make making peace with him easier. But I do not think you fully appreciate the magnificence of Arcturus Mengsk's control over the media. The Confederacy tried to control people by bombarding them with logos and declarations of how wonderful they are. When all evidence in everyday life pointed to the opposite. Whenever somebody stepped out of line… well, you might want to ask Michael about why he joined Alpha Squadron in the first place.'

'Shot through the head.' said Michael, forming his fingers into the shape of a gun and pointing it at his head. 'Everyone knew the truth, but people were too terrified or greedy to act on it. Mengsk is smarter than that. First, he understands that people will tolerate a lot more if they have a stake in the system.

Which is why he has been going out of his way to improve the standard of living.

Second, he holds a looser hold over the media. He allows them to put in a bit of truth here and there, which means that people are more likely to take it seriously. And one channel, UNN, he lets broadcast whatever they like on one condition: They make it a comedy skit.'

'…I don't get it.' said Emily.

'Didn't you notice that both Lockwell and Donny were acting a little unprofessional.' said Serena 'Nobody broadcasts propaganda without a good idea of what they're going to say. If any real propaganda reporter went off script as many times in their career as Lockwell has this week they'd be fired and never get another job.

So why don't they?'

'Because the Dominion is in every way better than the Confederacy.' said Emily.

'No, no, no!' said Serena 'Because the truth always gets out! Sooner or later every dirty little secret every government has had leaks! And in this day and age information travels so quickly and over so many networks that controlling it is nearly impossible!

So we don't. Kate Lockwell is allowed to say whatever she wants. She says all kinds of things which could turn people against the Dominion. But it doesn't matter because Donny Vermillion turns it into a wacky comedy gag! A parody of itself!

Kate Lockwell is constantly striving to get the story out, Donny is constantly striving to twist it to suit Dominion interests! He is totally ineffectual at it of course, but Lockwell never gets to finish a sentence. People are laughing.

If anyone says the Dominion News doctors the truth, we can point to Lockwell and Donny. And since the whole thing is one big joke anyway, the inconvenient truths Lockwell might reveal are rendered meaningless.'

'That sounds like something that could backfire.' said Emily.

'It could.' said Michael 'If hypothetically our glorious Dominion did something truly unforgivable which couldn't be turned into a joke, then were it broadcast by Lockwell it could ruin Mengsk's day real quick. That's why I refused Mengsk's offer, Emily. Someone has to stay on the outside.'

'Ma'am,' said Morgan 'we're receiving a long distance transmission from Emperor Mengsk.'

There was silence for a moment.

'So about this Tychus Findlay fellow,' said Emily 'why was he freed?'

'Officially it is because he has contacts with the Kel'morians and an intimidate understanding of different brands of weaponry.' said Serena 'Unofficially? I'm pretty sure he's just here as a favor to Jim.'

'That seems unprofessional.' said Emily.

'If pardoning a few criminals is the worst of the Dominion's excesses than I think we have small cause for complaint.' noted Serena.

'Yeah,' said Emily 'I guess you're right.'

'Commander,' said Morgan 'we're receiving a message from Emperor Mengsk.'

'Patch it through.' said Serena.

Mengsk appeared, looking absolutely furious. 'I am dispatching General Warfield to assist you. Crush him. Completely.'

Serena saluted. 'Yes, sir.'

On to Valhalla V.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay and here we have the next chapter. This one was actually made long before the previous ones and then edited to fit this fic. Originally I was just going to skip it, but I guess I figured some of the content in this chapter was worth posting.

After all, having Kate Lockwell support the bad guys seems to me like an interesting contrast to canon.


	7. Vanguard

**Chapter Seven: Vanguard**

 _We had no idea what we were getting into on Valhalla V._

 _We went there expecting some renegade zerg hives to harass us while we put down privateers. Instead we got... something else._

 _Liberty's reports, volume III_

* * *

Valhalla V was well and truly abandoned. Everything down there that wasn't part of a pirate encampment or part of the swarm was already dead. Serena scanned over the planet beneath her, a planet dotted with multiple zerg hives. Images of destroyed buildings and burnt out skyscrapers raced across the screen before her eyes.

'Well ain't that a cheery sight.' said Tychus, chewing on a cigerette. 'What the hell did all this?'

'The zerg, Mr. Findlay.' said Serena 'The Sons of Korhal didn't get here in time. The Confederacy managed to evacuate a large part of the population, others got off with the help of smugglers. The swarm took the rest.'

'You called ma'am.' said Emily Swallow.

'Emily,' said Serena, turning to her subordinate. 'I want you to descend to the planet on the outskirts of the old capital of Valhalla V. Frontal Company's job will be to secure our landing site, and hold it until reinforcements can arrive.'

'Do you believe that will be difficult?' asked Swallow.

'Let me put it this way,' said Serena 'the 'scattered zerg sightings' we were briefed on consist of multiple extremely advanced hive clusters. And somewhere in all this mess is Schezar.' She looked out the window to where another battlecruiser was shifting through space and hit a button. 'Warfield, what is the status on those scans?'

Warfield appeared on the screen. 'We're picking up a high number of zerg in every section of Valhalla V. This is going to be one hell of a hornet's nest.'

'Right,' said Serena 'alright Warfield I want you to land your troops and launch an assault on the outlying hive clusters. I don't know what Schezar is doing out here, but we can't let these hives remain standing in good faith. Guess the protoss missed this place.'

'Ma'am,' said Becky 'I've got something.'

Serena made her way over to the monitor. On the screen was a camp of orange armored soldiers. They moved around with an air of efficiency. 'Delta Squadron. Alright Emily I want you to land there. Clear out the area and prepare the way. Once you've done that the rest of our forces can begin landing.' She paused. 'Mr. Findlay, get off my bridge and get into your marine suit. I'll need you in the second wave.'

* * *

Frontal Company had gained a reputation for high casualties and ruthless, glorious victory. The most experienced and deadly of the Dominion marines were usually assigned to it, and Emily did not know them as well as she ought to. Her actions during the final push against the Confederacy had gained her a reputation.

She did not like it at all.

'Alright men,' she said 'listen up. Our job is to seize the area just outside of the former Capital of Valhalla V. We're expecting pirates here, but don't underestimate them. These are ex-Delta Squadron, they're well armed and well trained. We've got to be cautious.

Understand?'

'Yes ma'am!' They echoed.

The dropships they sat within landed and the doors opened. Out of it Emily led her forces and found to resist them a number of marines. They laid down suppressing fire and retreated. Emily raised her gun and fired twice, killing two at a distance. The rest made the bridge and her men moved to pursue.

'Hold position!' said Emily 'Set up defensive lines on those bridges, nothing gets through!' Then running to the edge of the river she drew out a pair of binoculars and scanned the far side. Not believing her eyes she lowered her binoculars. 'I don't believe it. There are sunken colonies all along the other side of the river.'

'Why would Schezar's men be running toward those?' asked Charles, a veteran of New Gettysburg.

'I don't know.' said Emily 'Maybe the zerg already wiped out Schezar for us, and they were just a remnant.'

'If that was the case,' said Charles 'you'd think they would surrender.'

The sound of gaussfire cut off any further conversation, and Emily saw many zerg rushing through the sunken colonies. They were moving at an alarming pace. Emily raised her gun.

'We've got incoming, ma'am!' said a soldier 'And the whole fucking sector can identify them!'

'Stand your ground!' said Emily 'Keep them back, if they flood the LZ the whole operation could fail!'

Then the tide hit, coming over both bridges. The zerg came in the thousands, were mowed down in the thousands, and still more of them came. Frontal Company stood it's ground, mowing them down, yet it wasn't long before zerglings were among the front ranks, assaults. Several dozen men were torn to shreds before Emily's eyes, and she raised her gauss rifle.

Firing repeatedly she shot a zergling mid leap, shot another as it ran then turned and gunned down a hydralisk as a pack of the larger creatures came and began exchanging fire with the marines. Both sides took serious casualties, but Frontal Company had the best weapons and equipment and when the battle was over they stood victorious.

'Sir,' said Charles 'if we get hit again like that again we won't hold.'

'Yes,' said Emily 'I know.'

She glanced back and saw the Command Center landing and dropships landing. Many more soldiers filed out of them to reinforce the lines and SCV's came forward to begin setting up static defenses along the bridges. Missile turrets were set in place along the shore over the course of the next day, and during that time Frontal Company stood guard.

Michael could be seen reporting on what he saw during this time. No doubt telling the Sector of their heroics. It was good to know their cause was documented and appreciated. On the other hand there was Mr. Findlay, looking around carefully, looking like he didn't know quite what he wanted to do with himself.

Serena came forward and inspected the defenses. 'Well done, Swallow. Our scanners are detecting a number of very large zerg hives in every direction. Warfield is handling the ones to the south, which means the rest are ours.'

'What is the plan?' asked Emily.

'Before we handle the zerg to the west and northwest, I'd like to secure our flanks.' said Serena 'I'm leading a task force up to the cliffs to north. I mean to crush it. Once that's done we'll land the rest of our forces there.

In the meantime you are to hold here. If the worst should happen, you are in command.'

'Yes, ma'am.' said Emily.

* * *

Serena observed the opening of her assault from the battlecruiser Medea. The sight of a battlecruiser unleashing it's Yamato cannons on the zerg was immensely satifying. The colonies were obliterated by the onslaught of plasma. Then turning her attention to the outlying sunken colonies she began the annihilation of those.

'The spore colonies are destroyed.' said Serena over the com. 'Dropships descend and engage the zerg. Remember we want a gradual advance behind siege tanks, no one try to be a hero.'

She was sending inexperienced soldiers on this mission. She would have sent Frontal Company, but they had taken casualties just holding their ground and they were needed here. And most of the best soldiers had been called away to Char and a dozen other battlefields. What she had here were rookies with a core of experienced troops.

Serena watched as her man landed from the dropships and right away things went wrong. Several dozen marines wandered too close to the sunken colonies, disobeying orders and getting torn to shreds for their trouble. The others were slow to take a position, and by the time they had gotten deployed the zerg had responded and were on them.

Many zerg swarmed from the hive clusters and from around the cliffs to assault them and the marines were hard pressed. The siege tanks had deployed and were laying into the sunken colonies on the cliff. They should have fired at the zerg trying to kill them first.

'Damn it,' said Serena 'send in the reserves. We're going to need them at this rate.'

The tide of zerg was defeated, but with many casualties and as the sunken colonies were finally blasted down and the reserves arrived the army which began the assault was only a little more than one and a half times it's assault.

Once again the marines got sloppy. As they began using inciniary rounds there was a feral roar and ultraliks arrives. One of them was gunned down before they reached the lines, but another was soon among the men, tearing them to pieces by the dozens. Even as that one fell more came and soon hundreds of men died.

Yet at last the creatures were all dead.

'You are all doing well.' said Serena over the com. 'Continue the assault and destroy the hive.'

There were still defenses, of course, but they were all placed wrong. The assault had bypassed them and now the Dominion assault team had destroyed the primary hive clusters. Yet even as victory was within their grasp and assault came in on them, reinforcements from elsewhere.

'This is Swallow!' said Emily 'We've got swarms of mutalisks approaching our defenses!'

'Lieutenant Osimov,' said Serena 'bring your Goliaths to the front and assist Swallow.'

'Acknowledged.'

Serena looked out the window and saw the entire horizon had been blotted out by vast numbers of mutalisks. They came by the thousands. Massive clusters of them were mowed down by volleys of missile fire. Still more were torn to shreds by impaler rounds. Yet on they came. Beneath the onslaught of their acid several missile turrets exploded into torrents of flame. Goliaths were torn to shreds, as marines who fired desperately upward were melted alive by acid.

She should have been out there. Fighting with them. But she wasn't and she had to keep in command. Little by little the assault was broken, destroyed by a determined defense. Yet at great cost.

'This is Lieutenant Tom Morris,' said the Lieutenant of the Dominion strike team. 'we've destroyed the zerg presence on the hives.'

'Excellent work,' said Serena 'take up a defensive position and prepare to repel a zerg counterassault.' She looked to Morgan. 'Morgan get in contact with Warfield, ask him to dispatch reserves to take up a position on that plateau. And ask him for a status report.'

'Ma'am,' said Morris 'we've taken heavy casualties. Permission to withdraw.'

'Permission denied,' said Serena 'that position must be held until reinforcements can be mustered. I'm sorry, but you'll have to hold out.'

'Yes ma'am.' said Morris. 'Morris out.'

Serena leaned back in her seat and put her head in her hands. 'This is wearing me out.' She opened a channel. 'Emily what is the status on the defense?'

'We've filled the gaps they created.' said Emily 'But the zerg are going to hit us again like that. We'll need reinforcements of a serious kind to launch any assault.'

'Ma'am,' said Becky 'you said you wanted me to tell you what our scanners picked up. From the looks of things the entire capital city is infested. It's crawling with zerg. And… we've detected a terran base on the far side from us.'

'The entire city is infested?' asked Serena 'And Schezar is operating here? Is the man deranged? Alright, alright, get in contact with Warfield-'

'This is Warfield,' said Warfield 'we've destroyed the primary outlying hives nearest to the Capital, but they put up a serious fight. We're sending the reinforcements you requested, but we won't be able to launch any more assaults on the outlying clusters.'

'That's fine.' said Serena 'This is insane! What is Schezar doing here?! What are we doing here?! This was supposed to be a routine pirate hunt not a life or death struggle against impossible odds!'

'It does seem like we're dealing with a lot more hostiles than we were expecting.' mused Warfield 'I recommend we pull out.'

'We can't do that.' said Serena 'If we don't get a clear cut victory here then people will think the Dominion has gone soft. At the very least we need to seize Schezar's primary base camp. Okay, okay, I have it. We'll draw all our forces in here and annihilate the zerg in the city. Once we've done that we'll take out Schezar.

I'm going to get in contact with Emperor Mengsk. If we can establish a blockade prevent Schezar from escaping while we finish here.'

'About Schezar,' said Warfield 'I get the feeling he isn't going to sit this out.

'Schezar is cautious.' said Serena 'He doesn't like risky ventures, and the zerg are a much larger threat to both us and him. He's probably having problems with the zerg and is going to use this chance to evacuate-'

'Ma'am!' said Emily 'The zerg are attacking again! And Schezar is backing them up!'

Sure enough in the distance Serena could see many wraiths approaching alongside mutalisks. Marines and vultures marched forward alongside zerglings and hydralisks. The assault was feral and the front bunkers were in flames in moments.

'…Oh fuck.' said Serena 'All garrison units redeply to the western bridge! Stop them! Nothing get through!'

Several of the bunkers were destroyed, and men fled from them to form a second line of defense. Many were torn apart by zerg before the rest of the garrison came to aid them. Siege tanks tore into her forces from across the bridge. Frontal Company and the rest were having a gunfight with Schezar's Scavengers even as they tried to shoot down zerglings.

All she could do was watch. She'd already deployed everything she could. All Serena could do was watch and hope they won. Over the next few minutes huge numbers of people died as the Dominion forces rushed to defend the line against an onslaught of zerg. When at last the zerg were all dead, what remained of Schezar's strike force fled across the breach.

Fresh forces from Warfield then arrives.

Serena looked at her hands. 'Okay, that's it. Get all remaining reserve forces down here. We're bringing everything we have into this.' She looked to Warfield. 'Take tactical command. I need to speak with Arcturus about this.'

She made her way into her quarters and opened up a private channel to Emperor Mengsk's office. Soon enough Arcturus appeared. 'Ah, Serena I see-'

'Scattered zerg sightings?!' roared Serena 'This entire planet is crawling with the things! We've faced multiple all out assaults in the first two days! Schezar's forces aren't getting attacked by them either, he actually helped one of their assaults!

Who the hell sent that intelligence report?! Whoever they are they should be put up against a wall and shot!'

'Calm down Commander!' snapped Mengsk 'What is happening?'

Serena sighed. 'Just what I said. There are way too many zerg down here and Schezar is helping them attack us. Our death toll is over a thousand already, and it's only going to get higher.

I need reinforcements and I need them now.'

'I understand,' said Mengsk 'I feel I should explain the situation. The wraith forces who followed the Soldier III only had a very brief amount of time to look over Valhalla V before they were discovered by zerg and chased off.

At the time we assumed Schezar was only temporarily there, so we dispatched you and Warfield immediately in the hopes of catching him. Obviously we underestimated the zerg presence and there are more than a few unknown elements.

It's unfortunate, but this sort of thing happens in war.

I'll dispatch a fleet to assist you at once.'

'Thank you.' said Serena 'A lot of good men got killed out here.'

'Then we'll honor their memory through victory.' said Mengsk 'Now get moving.'

* * *

Schezar received the report from Sanchez calmly, his hands clasped together. Schezar was always calm, always in control. It was why Sanchez admired him so much, when everyone else was freaking out, Schezar had a plan. Sanchez just hoped he hadn't screwed it up.

'In summary sir,' said Sanchez 'we lost a lot of good men. The Dominion held out and now they're advancing on us. We've already lost one of the zerg hives and taken massive casualties.'

Schezar smiled. 'Excellent.'

'Sir?' said Sanchez, not sure if Schezar heard him right.

'It is, of course, unfortunate about your men.' said Schezar 'It was a calculated gamble on your part. If it had worked it might have routed our enemy. Despite it's failure, however, the result was largely positive.'

'…I don't understand sir.' said Sanchez 'We're losing hives and they have a foothold.'

'Yes, of course we've lost many zerg.' said Schezar 'But that is no great loss. The zerg are not sentient, they are no more to be valued than any other weapon. And even if we lose a few hives they can easily be replaced by having our cerebrate take control of some of the various other feral broods which are all too common in this sector.

On the other hand the Dominion has lost a great many soldiers and valuable weaponry which cannot be so easily replaced.

I shall be honest with you, Sanchez. I never expected to hold Valhalla V. This whole affair is little more than an elaborate trap which the Dominion have fallen into. I intend to force the Dominion into either a pyrric defeat, or a pyrric victory.'

'You sure they won't pull out?' asked Sanchez.

'Far from it,' said Schezar 'to pull out would be political suicide. We would have effectively gotten off scot free after raiding their shipping repeatedly and devastating their shipyards. No, Arcturus Mengsk has no alternative but to continue to attack us.

To that end I want you to begin prepping your base for evacuation. Gradually move our men and material to other areas of Valhalla V. We want to keep Mengsk here as long as possible.'

'Yes sir.' said Sanchez 'But… what if we win?'

'Then all the better for us, Sanchez.' said Schezar 'In the meantime I have another matter to attend to.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy I guess.


	8. A Dark Secret

**Chapter Eight: A Dark Secret**

 _Valhalla V was a killing ground. A place where armies went to die. Half the best military minds of the Dominion were on Char. The other half were on Valhalla V. Mass recruitment drives were initiated to fill out the ranks. It's a testament to Arcturus Mengsk's charisma that they did. That and his brilliant political machine._

 _At the same time, the Squadron's own worlds were setting their own military machine into operation. And they weren't headed for Valhalla V._

 **-Liberty's reports, volume III**

* * *

Days later the stalemate continued. Serena worked at her station, commanding troops to this place and that place in the line. And all the time she watched as wave after wave of zerg arrived, sometimes with support from Schezar's men. The sound of weapons fire was a constant companion, no matter where you went in the base. It was a harrowing, sleepless situation they were in.

Casualties rose higher by the hour, and medbay was packed with the wounded. Almost as soon as a man was put back on his feet, a new one would arrive for treatment. The weather got worse and worse, as rain poured down upon the base and there was no rest to be found.

It was in this state that the reinforcements arrived:

They came down through the skies, landing on dropships with battlecruisers backing them up. Fresh troops marched out of the dropships in great numbers. They had the best of everything, the best weapons, the best armor. Though Serena doubted they were as experienced as Frontal Company, they looked professional.

'Commander Serena,' said a voice 'this is General Carolina Davis of the Medusa. We're to report to you for instruction.' There was a note of jealousy in her voice.

'Excellent,' said Serena 'take your forces across the bridge and begin a systematic annihilation of the zerg hives there. You'll do so with the support of the Medusa and three other ships of your choosing. Once you've done that, we'll finish the assault on Schezar's forces.'

'He won't be there.' said Tychus.

Serena looked up. 'Well, obviously not. He has probably evacuated if he was there, to begin with.'

'Yeah, but he's not gonna leave anything behind him for you to burn.' said Tychus 'If I was him I'd sic these critters on you and run. That way you get weaker and I don't lose anything I wouldn't have to kill later.'

'Your analysis is noted.' said Serena 'Unfortunately it simply isn't practicable to launch an assault on Schezar while we're fighting the zerg. We'll have to deal with him another day.'

'Wait a moment,' said Warfield 'it might be possible to eliminate Schezar's standing forces. Scanner sweeps indicate that Schezar's defenses to the south are only a few spore colonies. If we put all of our ground forces into the assault on the zerg hives and then bring our battlecruiser fleet around from the south, the distraction might be enough to catch him off-guard.'

'That would put almost all of our offensive strength into the field.' said Davis 'Far too risky for my tastes. Still, it is your decision.'

Serena considered it. 'We'll launch our assault on the zerg hives an hour early. That should draw off some of Schezar's troops, he won't give up ground without some kind of fight. Warfield you will command the assault. Lieutenant Emily Swallow will assist you. Davis, when Schezar's men have been drawn off, then you will launch your attack.

Go in hard and fast and destroy any zerg that get in your way. But leave the command center standing. I want to know who supports him.'

'Make it the command center and armory.' said Tychus 'I'm good with weapons, I know Kel'morian from Confederate any day. But if you boys blow it up, I can't tell.'

'Very well, the command center and the armory.' said Serena 'You are to begin your assault in two standard hours. Serena out.'

* * *

General Horus Warfield had been resisting the Confederacy before it was cool, or so some of his boys said when they thought he couldn't hear them. He'd had his own resistance group, and been a close ally of Arcturus Mengsk from the early days. But Calabas had gotten in on the ground floor of the next big thing, so here he was taking orders from a member of the Old Families.

He didn't mind it, it just had a certain irony which he appreciated.

'Lieutenant Swallow,' he said 'I understand your company specializes in heavy assault and holding ground.'

'Yes sir.' said Swallow 'We've recently been resupplied.'

By resupplied she meant that her dead were replaced as well. Being a marine was dangerous at the best of times. 'Fine,' said Warfield 'Schezar has set up heavy siege tanks across the bridge from here. We can't set up a checkpoint without risking him shelling us, which means the zerg can cross freely.

I'm going to have my airforces lay down some fire to take out their defenses. As soon as the defenses are broken I need you to go in hard and fast. Clear out any zerg defenders and then hold a position until the artillery arrives to back us up.'

'Understood sir.' said Swallow 'Frontal Company won't let you down.' She saluted.

'You make sure you don't.' said Warfield.

* * *

Ian Carino had not signed up for this. Fighting zerg? Sure. Fighting pirates? Fine. Fighting zerg and pirates working together? No way.

Nothing he could do about it now though, Swallow had given orders. Frontal Company was advancing toward the bridge, and his company, along with several others, were the unlucky bastards who were supposed to join up. In the distance, they could see wraith fighters diving to initiate attack runs on some target just beyond the distance. As they got closer the bridge came into view.

It was the sort designed to hold up siege tanks so it was majorly overengineered. And speaking of siege tanks there were a whole lot of orange armored troops beyond that bridge. Ian looked at Carlos. 'You think we're gonna make it?'

'Shut up man,' said Carlos 'don't jinx us.'

'Right, sorry.'

'All right troops,' said Emily 'not all of us are going to make it. But the ones that do will be heroes. Go in hard and fast and wipe out the defenders. Backups should be arriving shortly.'

'Shouldn't we wait for the wraiths to finish up?' asked Ian.

'We can't wait,' said Emily 'reinforcements might be on there way at any time.'

They got closer and closer and then came the shot. It was a sound like thunder, only a thousand times louder. A little to the left of the line a siege tank round exploded, killing several men caught in its effects. Another shot took out half a dozen boys, and Ian could feel the sensation.

He had to run! He had to get out of here! No, the Dominion was counting on them! On all of them!

They were crossing the bridge now, and the tank was turning its guns. Ian suddenly realized he was in the front rank. Orange-clad soldiers barred their way and opened fire. He felt the force of gauss rifles on his armor and opened fire in turn while running.

So did the rest.

The flash of gauss rifles was everywhere as men on both sides died. The tank fired again, and behind him, he felt the force of it as men were blown to bits. Then the orange line was driven in and they were through. Ian rushed forward, drew out his detonator and set it to the tank as all hell broke loose around him.

He drew back as the siege tank began to go into tank mode, but it was too late. He pushed the button and was flung from his feet as the tank exploded. He'd been too close. For a moment he just lay there, the sound of gunfire still going on.

Then someone offered him a hand. He took it and was pulled up.

'Carlos,' said Ian 'what's going on?'

'The zerg, that's what!' said Carlos, firing one-handed. 'Pick a target and shoot.'

Ian obeyed, going on automatic. The zerg were all around them, the creep was everywhere. The pirates had been run off, but they'd been making their stand right in the middle of a hive cluster. Even now he saw thousands of zerglings and hydralisks and ultralisks coming from every direction.

He raised his gun and fired blindly. You didn't need to aim to hit something. Mutalisks came from the air and killed men, even as more came to take their place. Siege tanks rolled into place and opened fire on the incoming lines. Wraiths flew across the sky, dogfighting enemy flyers.

A squad of marines who got ahead of the formation was nearly completely wiped out. One of them escaped, Lieutenant Swallow went in there personally and blasted everything in sight to get him back information. Blood was everywhere, on Ian's helmet, on his hands.

This place around him was like hell itself. What had the zerg done?!

His blood was rising, his heart was beating as he fired blindly. Something was going to get him, he'd miss, or its armor would be too thick and then it would get him! They were all going to die!

The sound of siege rounds behind fired echoed off the cliffs. Great chunks were blown from the zerg structures all around them. Fresh troops advanced against sunken colonies and men were torn apart by their tentacles. Yet the sunken colonies fell.

It was all Ian could do not to bolt.

Then, gradually he realized that his gun was clicking empty. And there was nothing left to shoot near him. The creep beneath his feet was receding before his eyes. Distant hive clusters were being decimated before their eyes. Was it over?

'Did we win?' asked Ian.

'Yes, I… I think we did.' said Carlos.

'This is Warfield,' said a man in a white marine suit. 'we've crushed the northmost base. Davis, I suggest you proceed with the attack.'

Then came the battlecruisers. Huge gigantic battlecruisers, like monsters of the skies flying through the air. There was nearly a dozen and their weapon systems unleashed a barrage of sheer plasma which decimated the southern hive cluster. Soon they were passing overhead to the main city.

Warfield approached them. 'You, son, what's your name?'

'Ian sir.' he said.

'Well Ian,' he said 'you boys have done well. Now get a reload on the double and keep your eyes peeled for any hostiles. We're not done with this yet.'

'Yes sir.' said Ian.

They had lived to tell about the battle. A look at the ground told them they were the lucky ones. There were corpses. So many corpses…

* * *

The assault on the last two zerg hives had each been just as bloody as the previous conflicts. Casualties numbered nearly a thousand, though the zerg were far higher, only a few hundred pirates had been killed in it.

It was strange, Serena had had a front-row seat and yet it hadn't seemed real, just sitting in her command chair giving orders. It was like some sick and twisted game.

Even so, it had been worth playing. Davis' forces rolled in and devastated the pirates standing forces, or what was left of them in a way only Battlecruisers were capable of doing.

She'd watched the screens as an unforgiving barrage of red plasma had consumed hundreds of lives in seconds. Their screams could be heard for an instant and then they were dead. Their remains charred and melted.

The Command Center and the Armory had been left standing, as ordered. As Warfield was busy exterminating the remaining zerg in the outlying areas Serena boarded a dropship and flew over the river. Beneath her she could see the bloodstained battlefield, riddled with tens of thousands of corpses, most of them zerg.

There was something nightmarishly humbling about it all. She'd come a long way since Mar Sara.

'Damn shame.' said Tychus.

The armor had been a bit singed in the end, but it was still usable. Serena and Tychus made their way through it, examining the weaponry. There was a lot of equipment here, left behind in the flight. Siege tanks, vultures, wraiths, all kinds of things. All of them deadly and top of the line.

'This is Umojan tech.' said Tychus.

'Are you sure?' asked Serena.

'Hell yeah I am.' said Tychus 'Kel'morians don't have a standardized equipment design. Each guild has its own schematics. This shit is mass produced.'

'It could be Confederate.' said Serena.

'Naw,' said Tychus 'Confederate stuff isn't like this. The Old Families were real cheapskates when it came to arming their boys. Besides, there are a couple of signatures on this. See the ridge on that tank, Umojan always makes em just a bit higher than anyone else.

No offense about the Old Families comment.'

'None taken.' said Serena. 'You know your stuff.'

'I was in the arms business, I had to.' said Tychus 'I remember me and the Devil's got quite a sum running weapons for Umojan. We sold em to the Kel'morians and various other special interest groups who didn't much like the Confederacy.'

'Including the Sons of Korhal?' guessed Serena.

'Naw, me and Jimmy left behind arms running by then.' said Tychus 'Went into good old-fashioned piracy. We must have hit the trains on Tarsonis about a dozen times.'

'I'll get a second opinion of course before I make any official statements.' said Serena.

'Smart girl.' said Tychus.

'Still, that leaves the question of why Umojan would sell arms to Schezar.' mused Serena 'Maybe a rogue group?'

'Sell?' asked Tychus 'My guess is that they gave em for free. As for the why I got nothing. But if I had to guess, I'd say they've been playing old Mengsk for a fool. They supported him against the Confederacy, and now their probably supporting the Confederacy against him.

Don't want him getting too powerful. Only ones the Umojans look out for is themselves. Smart people.'

'Commander Serena! We have a problem!' said Emily, rushing up.

'What is it, Emily?' asked Serena.

'We found an infested Command Center!' said Emily.

'What?' said Serena. 'Are you… are you telling me Schezar is experimenting with human infestation?'

'It gets worse.' said Emily 'Follow me. There is something you need to see.'

* * *

It was a lab filled with protoss and zerg. Dozens of protoss and hundreds of zerg of every kind. Many had been dissected and some of the bodies had been drained of all their blood. Serena felt sick looking at them. Then she looked at the files and felt even worse.

'Damn, and I thought the zerg were ugly.' said Tychus.

'Shut up, Tychus.' said Serena 'These were killed on the orders of Matron, the head of Gamma Squadron. From the looks of things, she was interested in figuring out the source of the protoss' psionic powers.

She used painkillers, thank god. But they're researching on the zerg is going a lot further.

A cerebrate. Schezar has tamed a cerebrate.' She looked up. 'They call him Malcolm.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry, this chapter took so long to come out. The truth is that there are only so many ways you can describe an assault on a zerg hive without it becoming boring. I decided to focus on the perspective of a single marine for the combat, and then give an overall perspective on what happened.


	9. Playing with Fire

**Chapter Nine: Playing with Fire**

 _The mass bloodshed on Char and Valhalla V was beginning to take its toll. Actually, it had been taking its toll for a while. But now people were speaking out openly about it. Public pressure was on Mengsk to win quickly._

 _So Mengsk gambled. He went to take direct command of the war on Valhalla V. If he won it would give him all the credit and send his ratings skyrocketing. If it failed it would discredit him._

 _Mengsk was a good gambler._

 **-Liberty's report, volume III**

* * *

The evacuation was well underway and it was nothing like Mar Sara. Thousands of troops had been withdrawn in an orderly fashion, and even as the Dominion fought an exhausting war with the zerg, Schezar's Scavengers slowly but surely pulled out. Unfortunately, they were still in the process of purging the mainframe, and that would take time. In the meantime, the faint sound of canon fire was ominous, to say the least in the halls of the Command Center.

Amid this Alan was neatly packing the contents of his office into boxes. As Matron entered he looked up. 'Ah, Matron, please come in. Would you like some brandy?'

'No thank you, Alan.' said Matron 'I'm fine.' She doubted Alan called this meeting for petty reasons.

'Good, good.' said Alan 'There is a small problem we have.'

'Which is?' asked Matron.

'You've been dissecting protoss, Matron.' said Schezar.

'And?' asked Matron.

'And?! And?!' said Alan in sudden fury. 'You did not think to consult me before you started dissecting a sentient species.'

'We're already enemies with them, Alan.' said Matron 'I didn't see the problem.'

'You didn't see the problem with-' He cut himself off. 'There is a difference between being enemies with someone and inspiring their eternal hatred! What were you thinking?!'

Matron suddenly realized that she hadn't been thinking. It had just seemed so natural when she had been given the orders. Order by… who? 'I… I don't know. Duran asked me to learn as much about their biology as possible and… and…'

'Oh. Wonderful, he psionically influenced you.' said Alan 'I'm going to have to have that man killed soon. I hope you don't mind.'

'No! Of course not!' said Matron 'How he… how could someone influence me over a communicator.'

'This is how.' said Alan, removing a sheet of paper from his desk.

Matron took it and looked at the image of a brain scan of some kind. 'What is this?'

'It is the Confederacy's insurance policy.' said Alan 'Each of us was given certain psionic suggestions in our mind intended to prevent a mutiny. Of course, the first thing I did when I learned about these was arrange to have my own programming reversed, followed by reversing that of the other Squadron Heads.

I can only assume I missed something.' He sighed.

'How… how did you learn of this?' asked Matron.

'I corrupted a ghost assigned to watching me and she revealed everything.' said Schezar 'I lack psionic abilities of my own, but when one is loose in someone's mind it is inevitable that one will be affected by what they see. I knew I could not overpower her by brute strength, so instead, I wooed her, so to speak.

You see ghosts have a serious disadvantage. They have no memories of their previous life. Because of this, they are grounded in reality only by their programming. By giving her repeated doses of positive emotion whenever her thoughts turned the way I wanted them to think of, I gradually subverted her to my will.'

'But her programming…' began Matron 'How did you break it?'

'I didn't.' said Alan 'She is just as loyal to the Confederacy as she once was. I merely enlightened her that I am the Confederacy and that the paper pushers and businessmen who wanted her to police me were acting contrary to its interests.'

'Where is this ghost?' asked Matron 'Why have I never seen her before?'

'She's right over there.' said Schezar.

Matron shuddered and realized that there was a red-headed woman sorting through files to her left. She had not seen her before, and yet she realized she had. There was another, a slim man, standing deadly still. A ghost. When had he gotten here? Or had he always been there?

'Of course, there was such a ghost assigned to every Squadron Head.' said Schezar 'Assigned to kill them if they ever betrayed the Confederacy. Fortunately, they keep each other informed, and I was able to use my own assigned ghost to persuade yours and the others that I am the Confederacy.'

'Are you threatening me?' asked Matron.

'Of course, I'm not threatening you Matron.' said Schezar 'I'm merely informing you that these ghosts serve the Confederacy. And I am the Confederacy. This had better not happen again.'

'It won't sir.' said Matron.

'Good,' said Schezar 'now, I don't want to lose anyone because Samir Duran influenced them. So as soon as we're out of here I want you to scan all important personnel for anymore programming. Do you understand me?'

'Yes, sir.' said Matron 'Of course sir.' Schezar could be scary when he got professional.

'Excellent,' said Schezar 'how is the evacuation proceeding?'

'Well, our best troops have already evaced.' said Matron 'There are only the bases surrounding Malcolm and the mercenaries we hired from the Kel'morians.'

'Malcolm comes first.' said Schezar.

Matron looked at him in surprise. 'Sir? Are we prioritizing an animal over the lives of our men?'

'As long as we have Malcolm we have a limitless supply of bodies without loved ones to throw at the Dominion.' said Schezar 'We can clear out the zerg, and damage our enemies in the process. The war of attrition must continue if we are to get the breathing space we need.'

'I know sir, but…' Matron sighed. 'I don't like leaving men behind so I can evacuate a monster.'

'When will Malcolm be ready to leave?' Ignoring the fact? That wasn't like Schezar.

'A few hours, perhaps.' said Matron 'Defenses are heavy, so I doubt the Dominion will be able to do anything.'

'Unfortunately, Serena Calabas has a tendency to defy expectations.' said Schezar 'It's a pity Arturro alienated her. If she'd joined us we'd be ruling the sector right now. Still, no sense crying over spilled milk. Come, Reikson has established our primary base on Auir.

Once we're there we can take control of the rest of the swarm. Then no one will be to stop us.'

The door opened and Lieutenant Sanchez entered and saluted. 'Sir!'

'Ah, Lieutenant Sanchez.' said Alan 'I'm sorry to hear about your losses.'

'Battlecruisers hit us before we could finish the evac.' said Sanchez 'I lost half my boys.'

'Fortunately, most of them were mercenaries.' said Alan 'The core of our loyal forces is intact. Hired guns often engage in piracy on the side, so they are no great loss to anyone. The Dominion is now being stretched thin. Soon enough we should be able to force Mengsk to terms if all goes well.'

'Force Mengsk to terms?' asked Matron.

'You don't suppose I'd wage a war of extermination against the Dominion using a horde of alien xenomorphs, do you?' asked Alan 'Do I look like Arturro Calabas.'

'What is the plan, then?' asked Sanchez.

'Get complete control of the swarm, then move it away from Auir.' said Schezar 'We can then use it to threaten Mengsk into recognizing us. Since he's lost the psi disruptor he won't be keen for battle. We sign a peace treaty, and everyone lives happily ever after.'

'Isn't that a bit… petty?' said Matron.

'Ambition is only a virtue when kept in check.' said Schezar 'Reach too far and you may lose a hand. Now, our ship awaits us.'

'What of the protoss? Shall I have them executed?' asked Matron.

'Sanchez, you recently hired three large contingents of Kel'morian Mercenaries, correct?' said Schezar.

'Yes sir, um…' Sanchez paused 'about that. They are demanding their payment early.'

'Ah, of course. Put them in charge of guarding the protoss and tell them I will give them double their money in exactly a week, rather than the agreed upon month.' said Schezar. 'If they win we'll pay them the agreed sum, if not we don't have to pay them anything.'

'That's a bit ruthless, don't you think?' said Matron.

'Kel'morians are much like the Ancient Greeks of Old Earth.' said Schezar 'They may unite when facing a common enemy, and they may serve as powerful mercenaries. But as soon as they go home their loyalty returns to their Guild.

Since they are demanding their money early, I expect they would turn on us sooner or later anyway. Best to cut our losses.'

'Yes sir.' said Sanchez.

* * *

Days later Dominion reinforcements had arrived and with it a personal visit from Emperor Mengsk. Serena awaited the arrival of the Emperor at the base of his craft and saluted as he came down. Warfield and Davis had taken over the unpleasant of purging the zerg on Valhalla V, while Serena mostly just did paperwork and assigned resources. Satellites were set up in the orbit around Valhalla V to help in the hunt for the remnants of Schezar's gang.

It was a relief to see a friendly face. 'Arcturus, are you sure it's wise for you to come out here?'

'There are certain matters we need to discuss that are best not said over a transmission.' said Arcturus. 'I'd like to speak to you in private.'

'Understood.' said Serena.

In a private meeting room, Arcturus Mengsk dropped the act. 'Commander, we may have a problem. Intelligence reports that the base we destroyed wasn't Schezar's primary stronghold.'

Dead silence ensued.

'Are you fucking serious!' said Serena at last.

'I'm afraid so.' said Mengsk with a slight smile. 'We've received satellite images of a larger, heavily fortified base near the southeast. Now, this may sound impossible, but we have identified a zerg cerebrate near the base. It looks like Schezar has found a way to control the creature and it's minions.'

'They named it Malcolm.' said Serena.

'You already knew?' asked Mengsk.

'We found some research data which indicated Schezar has been studying the protoss and zerg.' said Serena 'I wanted to tell you about it in person, in case you wanted to hush it up.'

'That was wise.' said Arcturus 'The good news is that this is an easy media victory for us. Some people have begun to doubt our story on the Confederacy. With this, our suspicions will be totally confirmed.'

'So we're going to tell people Alan enslaved a cerebrate?' asked Serena.

'Of course not.' said Mengsk 'If they found out that was possible they might try to replicate his research. No, officially the evil Confederacy of Man made an alliance with the Overmind. We'll add a few hints of a dark cult just to be sensational.

Which brings me to a serious problem. The psi disruptor has been stolen.'

'What?' said Serena.

'Duran disappeared off the grid, along with the ghosts who were watching him.' said Mengsk 'And the psi disruptor went with him.'

'Probably Umojan,' said Serena.

'What makes you say that?' asked Arcturus.

'We found Umojan weaponry here.' said Serena 'They're supplying Schezar.'

'Well that does clear things up.' said Mengsk 'The theft was flawless. As far as I can tell no one even noticed it disappearing. Not even my ghosts.'

'That's an impressive amount of corruption.' said Serena.

'It is unnatural.' said Mengsk 'Do you have any idea how many safeguards I put in place to prevent exactly that from happening? I accounted for all this, and yet he has somehow compromised my whole system in a few months.'

'What do you think happened?' asked Serena.

Arcturus considered it. 'I think Duran is a much higher level psychic than we have been led to believe. He is entirely too good at worming his way into positions of authority, and my background checks have been in vain.

Jim was right. We should have shot him.'

'Well we can cross that bridge when we come to it.' said Serena.

'Yes,' said Mengsk 'and we have more important matters to attend to. Your reports indicate to me that the purge is going well. The zerg on Valhalla V should be purged within a few weeks if all goes well.'

'All will not go well.' said Serena 'Schezar might be able to call more broods to him using Malcolm. And anyway we're winning at a serious cost. These zerg are tenacious, and we're already engaged on Char.

Can we really afford this?'

'Fortunately, our resources are greater than you think.' said Mengsk 'New worlds have been rallying to the Dominion by the dozens. After all, we are the great hope of humanity, the defeater of the Confederacy and the liberators and protectors of the innocent. Propaganda is such a wonderful thing. Particularly when it is true.

Even so, I take your point. This adventure is proving far too costly for my tastes, and I would prefer to have it done with as quickly as possible. Still, we obviously cannot allow a second-rate smuggler to control his own Brood.'

'So we're back to pretending as if Schezar isn't a threat, I see.' muttered Serena.

Mengsk smiled faintly. 'Your orders are to terminate Schezar's pet cerebrate with extreme prejudice. To further assist, I am assigning two of our best officers to your command.' He opened the door.

Two very different people walked in. One was a thin, bald, dark-skinned cyborg, who looked more machine than man the other a tall white man with slicked-back red hair. The latter had a posture which told Serena he was a flyboy and he nodded to her.

'First let me introduce, Tom Kazansky, the best wraith pilot in the fleet.'

'I have heard much about you, commander.' said Kazansky. 'I look forward to working with you.'

Serena shook his hand. He had a loose grip. 'Nice to meet you.'

'And second,' said Mengsk 'this is Magellan, a cybernetic construct in command of one of the most advanced science vessels we have. Listen to him closely Commander, for he has one of the finest scientific minds in the Terran Dominion.'

'Salutations Commander.' said Megellan, before looking up, his cybernetic eye gleaming. 'I am picking up a transmission on the hyper-waveform emitter… I am patching it in.'

There was suddenly a presence in the room. It seemed to both originate from Megellan and yet be all around them. A voice came from Megellan, but it was not Megellan. 'Terran Commander, I am Mojo, Praetor of the Protoss forces on Auir. I have been captured by a group of terran criminals under command of one Alan Schezar.'

'We've met.' said Serena.

'I require your assistance.' said Mojo.

'Fine,' said Serena 'I'll release you after we take care of the cerebrate.'

'Do not attack the zerg cerebrate!' said the protoss 'Should you destroy the creature, its minions will run amok and overrun both our forces and your enemies will simply find another cerebrate to dominate. If you help free me and my brethren, we will help you put an end to this madness once and for all.'

'Belay that request Commander.' said Arcturus 'You have your orders, destroy the zerg cerebrate. After the danger is passed, we may be able to assist the Protoss.'

'…What he says makes sense, Arcturus.' said Serena 'There are millions of zerg here, maybe more. We might need help taking them out.'

'I have the utmost confidence in your abilities.' said Arcturus.

* * *

The Command Center had a tense air as ensigns scurried to and fro on their duties. Serena looked at the monitors holding her three Lieutenants at the read. Lieutenant Swallow was looking worried, while Kazansky looked eager. Megellan had an unreadable expression on his face. Everyone looked a bit pensive, after what had happened with the previous base.

'Swallow, report.' said Serena.

'Schezar's main base is one one of a series of islands.' said Swallow 'We've established a beachhead just south of the island where the cerebrate is, but there are a lot of zerg northwest of our position. They can reach us by land. Just east of the cerebrate's island is an Omega Squadron base, but they've been slow to respond.

Scanner sweeps indicate their inexperienced. Ordinarily, I'd order an assault, but we're still getting started. This is going to be a grueling fight, ma'am.'

'Megellan, I want you to create a defensive matrix over Kazansky's squadron.' Serena 'Once that is done, Kazansky you will rush in and punch a hole in Omega Squadron's defenses. When you are in I want you to blow up every dropship they have down there. Use your cloaking fields if you can. When you run out of dropships, aim for wraith fighters and heavy equipment.

Understand? Our goal is to cripple Omega Squadron's offensive capability.'

Defensive matrixes were a technology that was very useful in theory. It could be used to create a temporary energy shield over a number of entities that moved with them. However, they took an enormous amount of energy, limiting their usefulness.

'Yeah, sounds about right.' said Kazansky. 'En route now.'

'Emily,' said Serena 'start entrenching. I need a secure perimeter against these zerg.'

There was a distant noise like thunder. Looking out the window Serena saw the flashes of bombs on the horizon. Kazansky had made contact. For a moment they stood there in silence as reports came in. Would Kazansky succeed? Or would he be shot down? It was the waiting that was the worse.

'This is Kazansky,' said Kazansky at last 'we've blown up all their beached starships and are starting work on their heavy equipment.'

'Belay that order, withdraw. Let's not push our luck, shall we? Swallow, report.'

'Our troops are assembled and ready to go, ma'am. We've had a couple of assaults by the zerg, but we've beaten them off.'

'Excellent, take your forces north and destroy the zerg base.' said Serena 'Blow everything, leave nothing standing.'

'Shouldn't we just hit the cerebrate and get out?' asked Emily.

'We can't risk an assault with these many enemies, Swallow. Carry out your orders.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

It was amazing how detached someone could feel watching thousands of creatures being slaughtered. Emily's advance to the north was very bloody. She tried for a gradual advance with her siege tanks decimating everything while her marines defended them. But the zerg went against them like a tide, and vast swarms of mutalisks hit their flank.

To her credit Swallow kept her forces moving forward, defending her tanks and crushing all opposition. But Serena saw many little white soldiers on the satellite images torn to shreds during the advance. Faintly she could hear screams amidst the roars and gunfire. Like everything else, it was a high casualty battle.

Serena arranged for reinforcements even as the last of the first hive was obliterated.

'This is Swallow.' said Emily 'We've destroyed the zerg base to the northeast, however, we think there might be another one a few miles to the north of our position. I'd like to set up a defensive position here, ma'am.'

'Do so. I'm dispatching several companies of marines to your command, and a division of armor.' What Serena said next would lead to even more death. Yet it had to be done. 'When a defensive position has been established you will move forward and obliterate the zerg in this area.'

'With all due respect, ma'am, this doesn't seem essential to our mission.' said Emily.

'As soon as the cerebrate dies we're going to face an all-out offensive from the zerg.' said Serena 'I want our position secure when that happens. Destroy the base, and kill everything in it.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

Serena had one simple rule regarding fighting the zerg. Never leave a hive cluster intact. With terrans and protoss you could reason with them, convince them to stand down. But the zerg were less than animals. They sought without end to infest and destroy and had to die for the sake of everyone else.

'Kazansky,' said Serena 'provide Lieutenant Swallow with air cover.'

'En route now.' said Kazansky.

Swallow advanced and hit even great forces. Wraiths and mutalisks dueled in the skies as marines formed lines to unleash vast tides of impaler rounds into the ranks of tens of thousands of zerg. How did the zerg produce so many creatures so quickly? Didn't they ever get exhausted?

The roar of siege tanks, the sound of gauss fire. It all became a blur to her. Then there was a sound far nearer.

'Ma'am!' said Morgan 'Schezar is launching an assault on us! His forces have landed north of our position!'

'All home guard forces repel the invaders!' said Serena 'Lieutenant Swallow and Kazansky will continue their assault.'

Rising Serena opened the cameras for the command center. Delta Squadron troops were engaged in a slugging match with the forces of the Dominion. They had dropped down tanks to support them, and soon explosions could be seen throughout the compound. The command center shook.

Red armored marines broke the orange line, though at great cost and charged the tanks. Yet before they could finish them dropships came down to rescue the remnants of the attack force. The victory was theirs, but Schezar had withdrawn his hand well.

'Damage report?' asked Serena.

'Our structures have taken some bad hits, but nothing serious.' said Morgan 'A hundred or so dead on both sides.'

'Damn it.' said Serena.

Looking back to the screen Serena saw Emily's forces destroying the remnants of the zerg forces. They were half as many in number as they had been before. Serena felt sick suddenly.

'This is Swallow.' said Emily 'It's done, we've broken them.'

Serena ran to the com. 'Excellent work. Secure the area and prepare to receive a mining company. I want this area producing minerals for the Dominion by the end of the week.'

'I thought this was an in and out mission, ma'am.' said Emily.

'Please confirm the last order, Lieutenant.' said Serena.

'…We're to prepare to receive a mining company.' said Emily.

'Precisely.' said Serena 'Megellan, what kind of defenses does the cerebrate have?'

'Air defenses are quite formidable. However once an assault force was landed, I believe they would have only moderate difficulty with destroying the sunken colonies.' said Megellan 'Even so, I am detecting a great many zerg there. I suggest caution.'

'Very well.' said Serena 'Kazansky, get your flight together and prepare to escort an assault force. You're going to draw the fire of the spore colonies. Megellan, provide them with a defensive matrix.

Lieutenant Morris, you are to take your company and take a foothold near the southern peninsula. Once you've done that more troops will be sent your way.'

The assault took perhaps an hour. It was bloody and horrible, but Serena could only watch. Back on Mar Sara she had been part of the attack. Now she was just sending men to their deaths for the sake of her own philosophy of war. It didn't sit right with her.

'We've got a problem ma'am.' said Morris at last.

'What is it?' asked Serena.

'There's no way up the cliffs.' said Morris 'The cerebrate is up there but we can't get to it.'

'Kazansky, do you think you could take it out?' asked Serena.

'Negative, command. Air defenses are too thick.' said Kazansky.

'Alright, alright,' said Serena 'Megellan, patch me through to Emperor Mengsk.;

Arcturus appeared on the screen looking pleased. 'Ah, Serena. I trust you have good news.'

'Excellent news, we've crushed the zerg presence and now surround the cerebrate. Unfortunately, we can't get to it by land, and its air defenses are thick as rats.' said Serena 'We need battlecruisers.'

'Regrettably, that is not an option.' said Arcturus 'Battlecruisers are not simply an assault vehicle, they are command centers for entire armies. And right now all of them are preoccupied fighting the zerg on a dozen different fronts. It will be some time before we are able to send any.'

'Wonderful.' said Serena 'Alright, I'd like to request permission to assault Schezar's primary base camp. While we're waiting we might as well free the protoss.'

'Very well, I suppose it would only benefit our relations.' said Arcturus 'Do as you see fit, but be careful. Their defenses are formidable.'

'Kazansky, Megellan will provide your squadron with another defensive matrix and you'll punch a hole in their defenses. From there we'll land our strike team. Emily, Morris, stand by to assault the main compound. Your priority is to rescue the protoss, and seize the command center. Am I clear?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

Organizing the assault took an hour. There were wounded to tend to and repairs to make. During this time they saw no sign of Schezar's forces or anyone else. The zerg had been devastated, but their terran masters were intact.

'Why aren't they attacking?' asked Serena 'Morgan, have you detected any starship activity from those bases?'

'No, ma'am.' said Morgan. 'We've got nothing. Megellan hasn't detected anything either.'

The assault was waged. A hole was punched in the missile turrets and the forces landed like clockwork. They destroyed the anti-air capability and then swarmed over the base. A brief firefight broke out as marines rushed to stop them, but these were quickly swept away. Finally, the base was theirs.

'…That was too easy.' said Serena, opening a channel. 'Swallow, what have you got down there?'

'Nothing. It looks like the base was running on a skeleton crew.' said Swallow 'A few squads of brain panned marines. That's it.'

'Schezar must have evacuated.' said Serena 'Megellan are you sure no starships left?'

'Negative.' said Megellan 'Schezar must have departed by other means.'

'But how… unless…' An idea occured to her. 'Megellan send a geological survey team down. See if you can any tunnels. Swallow, look around for any sign of the protoss.'

'We've found their cells, ma'am.' said Swallow.

Serena stood up. 'I'm on my way.'

Thousands of people had died today. And Serena had ordered it to happen. It was utterly surreal and horrific at once. She wanted to throw up, but she had to maintain the illusion of control.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so I kind of cheated with this one. I watched a video of someone else winning this mission and based the strategy Serena used off of that. I couldn't beat it on my own.

Good god, I am sick of writing action scenes with zerg. The problem is that I've already established that Serena never leaves a single zerg hive intact when she goes on a mission.


	10. The Rescue

**Chapter Ten: The Rescue**

 _The Battle of Valhalla V was a Dominion victory, in the sense that when the dust settled only we and our allies were left alive on the planet. However, it felt distinctly hollow. Millions upon millions of zerg were killed, but at the cost of thousands upon thousands of terrans and we probably regretted the loss more. Schezar was beaten, but the core of his force was still intact. Most of what we destroyed were mercenaries._

 _And while we were occupied there the Squadrons were able to shore up their defenses. By the time it was done our forces were run ragged and Schezar was probably laughing to himself._

 _Personally, I think it might have been better if it had never happened at all._

 **-Liberty's Reports, Volume III**

* * *

Schezar was looking over reports on the Soldier III when Sanchez appeared on the screen. He'd been kept on the surface to oversee the last of the evacuation. The man looked worried and Schezar knew at once that something had gone very wrong.

'Schezar, we've got a problem.' said Sanchez.

'What is it?' asked Schezar.

'Malcolm is surrounded.' said Sanchez 'The Dominion have him under siege. The defenses are keeping them back for now, but it's only a matter of time before they bring in battlecruisers. He'll be ready to leave soon, but if he tries he'll be shot down.'

'Don't panic.' said Schezar 'We have battlecruisers of our own. Ensign Thompson prepare to descend to the planet with the rest of the fleet. We're going to launch an assault on the Dominion position. We clear a path for Malcolm's evacuation then get out of there. Open a channel to Isabella.'

Isabella appeared onscreen. 'Schezar, how are things going?'

'Isabella, is the crystal secure?' asked Schezar.

'Roger that Schezar.' said Isabella 'However we're still trying to get it to work.'

'We'll figure that out later.' said Schezar 'Our priority is keeping our forces intact. Now we just need to hope that Serena is having an off day.'

* * *

Serena hated being right.

Before her was a hole in the floor which led down to a tunnel. Climbing down the ladder into it, she found herself in the midst of a tunnel large enough to house an ultralisk. Tychus looked around him oddly.

'Well ain't that something.' he murmured, smoking.

'It's just like I thought.' said Serena 'He has tunnels all over the region. That's how he has been moving his forces around so easily. Let's get out of here, we're not sure if this location is secure.'

'How could he have dug all this out?' asked Tychus as they scaled up. 'It woulda took a hell of a lot of SCV's if ya ask me.'

'My guess, he used the zerg to create the tunnels.' said Serena 'It's what I would-AH!'

She nearly fell off the ladder as she felt Mojo inside her mind. Struggling to keep climbing she felt him there. Suddenly she realized he could have destroyed her easily with a thought.

'Thank you for coming to my aid, Commander.' said Mojo 'I realize you did so at great risk to your own career. Schezar has trapped me in a stasis cell along with Danimoth and Warbringer. Only my telepathic powers allow me to communicate with you. Even now, Schezar is plotting how to control more cerebrates.

Free me and my companions, then together we will go to his stronghold on Aiur and deal with him.'

'Stronghold on Aiur, what are you talking about?' asked Serena as she got back on top.

'Much has happened.' said Mojo 'He has used the zerg invasion of my world as a cover to steal away our territory.'

'Right, great, okay.' said Serena 'Tell me when you're free.' She walked through the halls and found her chief lieutenant. 'Emily, have you found the prisoners?'

'Yes ma'am.' said Emily 'We're letting them free now. No signs of malnutrition or anything. What do protoss eat anyway?'

'We do not eat as you do.' said Mojo 'Rather we consume the energies from psionic crystals. It is an infinitely more efficient process than mere digestion.'

'Cute.' said Serena 'Take me to them.'

They found in several rooms a large number of protoss who were re-equipping themselves with various weapons. Emily motioned. 'These are their commanders. There were a whole bunch of others we're freeing now.'

'En Taro Adun, human.' said the leader, a particularly massive zealot. 'You have our gratitude.'

'I have no idea what that means.' said Serena.

'En Taro Adun? It is a greeting of sorts.' said the leader 'Adun was our greatest hero.'

'Ah, of course.' said Serena 'Is there anything you need?'

'No, our captor was quite careful to ensure we remained healthy.' said the leader 'And we have located our weapons with the help of your subordinate.'

'Good, Emily begin a search for their equipment.' said Serena 'Let me get in contact with Mengsk.' She opened a channel on her communicator. 'Arcturus, this is Serena.'

'I see you've managed to both rescue the protoss and secure the cerebrate.' said Arcturus 'Good work. Battlecruisers are en route now to finish the job.'

'Thanks, listen it turns out that the protoss leaders are being kept in different cells.' said Serena 'I'd like to request permission to launch a rescue operation.'

'Permission denied.' said Arcturus firmly. 'Valhalla V has become a meatgrinder. Give the protoss any help they need, but we are not risking anymore of our forces. Kill the cerebrate and get out of there.'

'I understand sir. Can I delay killing the cerebrate though?' said Serena 'Just long enough for the protoss to try and rescue their leaders?'

Arcturus remained silent for a long moment. '…I'm indulging you far too much. Very well.'

'Thanks, Serena out.' She cut the channel and looked to the protoss warrior. 'Listen, what is your name?'

'I am Cyrus a zealot leader.' said the protoss 'In absence of other commanders I now command our forces. Though I fear I may make a mess of things.'

'Fear not, young Cyrus.' said Mojo 'I will guide you.'

'Right, listen Cyrus.' said Serena 'We've suffered horrific casualties in the battle so far, and my Emperor is planning to pull out soon. Can you rescue your leader on your own?'

'We will, or we will die in the attempt.' said Cyrus.

'Great, I'll try to hold off on killing the cerebrate until you can free your brethren.' said Serena 'But make it quick.'

'Very well.' said Cyrus 'We shall do so.'

'Great,' said Serena, opening a channel. 'Kazansky, the protoss are about to begin operations. I want you and Megellan to shadow the protoss and help them. Also, round up some dropships to transport them to the location where their leaders are being held. Do you think we can spare any?'

'Yes, ma'am.' said Kazansky 'Casualties have been high so we have no shortage of empty dropships.'

Ouch. 'Right, well I see why Arcturus wants to pull out.'

* * *

Now they had a chance if only a distant one. Within the empty void of his stasis cell, Mojo guided the dropships to him as best he could. It took a great deal of effort to maintain his connection to them, but he had little else to concern himself with.

'Cyrus,' said Mojo 'those we are facing here are not Schezar's best troops. They are Kel'morian Mercenaries who he has paid to stay in his service. It is his hope to weaken the Dominion through them.'

'We shall fall upon them like the oceans against a coastal village!' cried Cyrus 'Let us destroy these Kel'morian filth!'

'Careful,' said Mojo 'you lack the strength to confront them all at once. The Kel'morians to the south of your position are weakest. Your forces may crush them and more of our brethren are imprisoned there. Once you've freed them you will be able to move against the other Kel'morians.'

He sensed Cyrus and his forces unloading off the dropships. From there he sensed them coming closer as they approached the first of the Kel'morian bases. Siege tanks had been set up to defend them and bunkers with them and together they opened fire en masse. Yet the front ranks of the zealots were unharmed.

Sensing closer Mojo realized that the terran science vessel had cast a defensive matrix over them. Clever, and it did its work well. Soon the zealots had overrun the position and cut the tanks to pieces. Their blades were now set against the bunker, while dragoons came from behind and opened fire. An archon burned its way through a bunker and killed those within.

After that, there was nothing to stop them! On came the protoss, tearing through everything in sight. The Kel'morians fled before them, but only a few escaped the onslaught.

As the base went up in flames, Mojo cautioned his warriors. 'Quickly, seek out our brethren and free them! We will need all their help if we are to gain victory this day!'

A few minutes passed as the assault continued. Finally, Cyrus spoke up. 'The Danimoth is secured. The crew appears to be in good health. We have also reactivated a number of probes.'

'Excellent,' said Mojo 'zealots head east and destroy the Kel'morian outpost you find there. Dragoons remain behind and guard our brethren while they rearm.'

Both went about their tasks quickly and hope was restored. Before long Cyrus and his zealots fell upon the Kel'morian outpost. For a few bitter moments the two forces engaged in vicious combat with each other. A row of zealots had their shields destroyed by a tank and were gunned down by entrenched marines. Dragoons fired their shots and burned the tank to slag while the zealots got into the trenches and began killing the marines. For a few moments the guards rallied and kept the protoss at bay. Then they were overwhelmed and Cyrus and his warriors began to tear through the structures, killing all they found within.

A relief force arrived at the sight of the Kel'morian base too late and found itself assaulted by photon blasts. Yet the terrans could not see the dragoons, for Danimoth had raised a cloak over them and many of their enemies were consumed in mere moments. Yet then a wave of psionic energy washed over the battlefield, revealing the protoss and the terrans opened fire. For several more moments there was vicious fighting between the two.

Then at last the terrans were repulsed. The terrans were taking a defensive stance now, Mojo could sense it.

'Now Cyrus,' said Mojo 'take your warriors into the northeastern lowlands and lay waste to all you find there. Let none stand before us.'

Cyrus obeyed. He and his warriors launched an all-out assault to the north. The Kel'morians held firm in a vicious struggle for a few moments before finally their outer defenses caved beneath their onslaught. Yet they rallied again and continued to fight. Hours of combat passed and Mojo sensed many of his warriors die in the ensuing conflict. The terrans suffered far worse. For ever protoss that died ten terrans fell. Yet Mojo suspected the terrans would lament their loss far less. It took a century for protoss to grow to full maturity, yet the terrans grew up in twenty years.

To think he had argued against the Conclave's strategy. To sit on high and purge both zerg and terran had seemed cowardly to him. Yet now he saw that the tactic would ensure maximum casualties on both zerg and terran while minimizing the protoss losses. It had been a wise, if ruthless, decision. He would not question the Conclave again.

Relief forces arrived from the other base. Yet Cyrus turned around and met them in vicious combat. These two were crushed beneath the power of the protoss. In the end the base was razed to the ground and Mojo sensed his warriors drawing near while the remaining Kel'morians fled.

The stasis cell shattered around him and Mojo emerged from the green liquid to breath the free air. He stretched his arms and legs as he walked down the steps to look on the world with his own eyes once more. He saw Cyrus and felt mirth bubbling up in him. 'Thank you for freeing me Cyrus. We owe the Commander a debt of gratitude.'

'Then we shall repay it in time.' said Cyrus 'For now what is our next move?'

'I will locate my scout ship.' said Mojo 'From there we shall launch an all-out assault against the remaining Kel'morian base and-'

'Praetor Mojo,' said a zealot 'we are receiving a transmission from the last terran base.'

'Transmit it to my mind.' said Mojo.

 _'_ _This is Captain Gabel Isov of the Kel'morian Combine. I'd like to offer my formal surrender and that of my men. It is my desire that we be allowed to live.'_

'Your surrender is late in coming.' said Mojo 'Yet we are not without mercy. Release to me my comrades unharmed with all their effects and we will give you into the hands of our terran allies for judgment. Fail to do so and not one of you will be left alive at days end.'

 _'_ _You're not exactly giving us much choice here.'_ said Gabel _'Alright, we're releasing your boys now. Just don't kill us.'_

Cyrus and his warriors went at once to the terran base and the surrender went quietly. The terrans were terrified of Mojo and his forces, and he did not blame them. No contact had been made with their other forces and a mass evacuation was in progress. Schezar was sacrificing them to distract Mojo and his men.

Disgraceful.

'Praetor,' said Cyrus 'we have found the Warbringer. It seems to be intact.'

'Well done.' said Mojo 'I will make contact with our terran allies and give the prisoners into their custody. Then we will plan our move against Schezar. With the Cerebrate secured-'

* * *

Elsewhere on the bridge of the Medea, Serena was not pleased.

'Ma'am,' said Morgan 'the Cerebrate escaped.'

'How?' asked Serena 'I thought it was surrounded?'

'The Soldier III descended and broke our siege.' said Morgan 'Our outlying forces were distracted by a zerg assault. They killed most of the besieging force and evacuated. I'm sorry.'

'Damn it.' said Serena 'Alright, patch me through to the Emperor. He'll want to know about this and also talk with the freed protoss.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

Just when Serena thought things were cooling down they heated up all over again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So yeah I actually seriously considered cutting The Rescue entirely. Almost nothing happens within the mission. You could have just as easily had Mojo do an info dump later. Either way, though I'm kind of sick of writing this fic and I really want to get to the Protoss Campaign.

See most of what I wanted to do in this fic was establish the status of the terran sector in the aftermath of the Battle of Tarsonis. That was accomplished early in this fic and now I'm stuck with trying to write a bunch of destroy all enemy bases missions in an interesting way.

 **Edit:**

I altered the action scenes so the Kel'morians put up a better fight. Also added a bit of character development for Mojo.


	11. Settling Accounts

**Chapter Eleven: Settling Accounts**

 _The Dominion was a marked improvement over the Confederacy of Old. That didn't mean it didn't have its darker side._

 ** _Liberty's Reports, volume III_**

* * *

In the darkness of her quarters Serena Calabas gazed with dead eyes upon casualty reports. How many names were there flashing before her eyes. How many families would be missing those names. It was just a statistic to her, of course. Humans weren't capable of comprehending the results of genocides, they only saw individual murders. People needed symbols.

The worst part was that these men had died for nothing. Or it felt that way anyway.

Would this ever end?

The strange thing was that long ago she had wanted this kind of thing. Now that she had it she found herself wondering if command was really all it was cracked up to be. The door behind her opened and she glanced back to see Morgan.

'Serena, the Emperor is calling a meeting.' said Morgan.

'Thousands of people are dead, Morgan.' Serena said 'Thousands of people are dead because of me.'

'It wasn't your fault.' said Morgan.

'It was all for nothing. Tens of thousands of men went to war and I screwed it up.' said Serena 'I let the Cerebrate get away. Nothing is solved. The zerg are still raiding our space. The Squadrons and the Dominion are still skirmishing.

I am so sick of this war.'

'Ma'am, the meeting.' said Morgan.

'Right, right, I'll handle it.' said Serena.

* * *

She found Arcturus Mengsk in the meeting room alongside a great many other officers. Carolina Davis was there, but not Warfield who was on another ship. Mengsk smiled as she entered. 'Ah, Serena. I'm glad you could make it.' he paused. 'Is everything alright?'

'Everything is fine sir.' said Serena 'I'm afraid I haven't been myself.'

'No matter.' said the Emperor 'Take a seat. We can't begin until our last guest arrives anyway.'

'Last guest?' asked Serena.

At that moment into the door walked Mojo. The protoss towered over everyone else in the room and as they took a seat he stood. 'Thank you for your timely rescue Commander. Now that I and my brethren are free we can assist you in your mission.

I have received communication from Aiur. Schezar has built his base within of an ancient Protoss Fortress. Just west of his base, he has found old technology within one of our temples that enables his ghosts to control zerg cerebrates.'

'In that case how did he control the first one?' asked Davis.

'We are unsure.' said Mojo.

'I believe I can shed some light on that.' said Mengsk 'Judging from his records Schezar has kept track of a great deal of Confederate research. He spent his time rescuing people marked for termination by Cerberus Squadron and managed to piece together the Confederate research.

Using potent drugs he pacified the cerebrate and worked to gradually take control of it. His research continued even after the fall of the Confederacy and reached its conclusion when he began using the creature to distract the Dominion Fleet while he launched his raids.'

'Whatever his methods he must be dealt with for both our sakes.' said Mojo 'We must kill him and his pet cerebrate.'

'Unfortunately I will not be able to send my full force to Aiur.' said Mengsk 'I have received reports that a new wave of zerg is emerging from unknown space. General Warfield and Davis will be attending to the defenses. Serena, you will cooperate with Mojo to deal with Schezar and his cerebrate once and for all.'

'I understand.' said Serena.

* * *

Thus it was that Serena's part of the fleet set out alongside the newly liberated protoss. For the sake of keeping their command structure centralized Mojo and a taskforce of his protoss were on the Medea. Mostly the protoss just observed his troops in action.

When Serena had a spare minute, she approached Mojo. 'Mojo, do you mind if I ask you something?'

'You may ask.' said Mojo 'I do not promise an answer.'

'Why haven't your people made contact before now?' asked Serena.

'We did not deem your knowledge of our existence necassary.' said Mojo 'We prefer to stay out of the affairs of lesser races.'

'Right, sure, well this member of a lesser race has a few problems with your battle strategy.' said Serena 'If we'd known about your war with the zerg you could have used your vast resources to hire terran mercenaries as cannon fodder and decrease your own losses.

That alone might have tipped the balance in your favor.'

'And you would have accepted such subjugation?' asked Mojo.

'A wise human once said: "Money is the root of all evil."' said Serena 'Terrans will do anything for it. Until recently no cared which government came out on top, only whether they survived and profited by it. Whole planets have been destroyed in pursuit of credits.'

'Why would your race pursue such things?' asked Mojo, looking a bit horrified despite his lack of facial features.

'Some because they think it gives them power.' said Serena 'Others so they can buy luxuries, wine and woman. Me, I'm not interested in money at all.'

'And what do you seek?' asked Mojo.

'Fame. Recognition.' said Serena 'I want to go down in history as one of the great military geniuses. Like Napoleon or Alexander the Great. Of course like them I'll probably get beat out by Jesus no matter what I do.'

'Who is this Jesus?' asked Mojo.

'Main character of the basis for a terran religion.' said Serena 'Ironically he represents the antithesis to our values. We've got a lot of bibles on the ship, I'll give you one. They date back all the way from the days of Old Earth.'

'This Old Earth was your original homeworld?' guessed Mojo.

'Yeah, pretty much. It got taken over by a group of extremists calling themselves the UPL.' said Serena 'They initiated all kinds of purges and genocides. Our descendants were some of the people marked for destruction.'

'So you fled?' guessed Mojo.

'No, we got sent into space to colonize a distant world by a man named Doran Routhe.' said Serena 'Unfortunately the navigation system on our ship screwed up and we ended up drifting through space and crash landing here.'

'And this bible was your holy text?' guessed Mojo.

'No, it was one of the holy texts that survived. There are tons of others.' said Serena 'The Quran, the Talmud, and a lot of others. We have hundreds of religions. The UPL tried to destroy all of them. Except the bible. That they tried to cut pieces out of it and rewrite it to support their genocidal humanist policies.

Of course that failed completely.'

'Why?' asked Mojo.

'One of the members of the ship which crashlanded on Tarsonis had a photographic memory.' said Serena with a shrug. 'He'd been sent here because he'd been caught hoarding books that had been scheduled for destruction. But he'd read them all, and after we crash landed he spent his whole life recording them. Funny part was he was an atheist. He didn't believe a word of one of the books he was writing.'

'Then why record them?' asked Mojo 'If he did not believe in them what purpose could it serve to allow their continued existence?'

'Just because you don't agree with something doesn't mean it should be destroyed.' said Serena 'That kind of thinking is half the reason our history turned out the way it did. Good terrans don't burn books. We just don't.'

'I see now.' said Mojo 'Your kind have never left their Aeon of Strife.'

'Aeon of Strife?' asked Serena.  
'It was a period of destruction, a period which caused our Xel'naga creators to abandon us.' said Mojo 'It is a very long tale, and there is no time for it now. Aiur was torn by war, until eventually the Conclave established the Khala and brought an end to war.

It led our people into a golden age. Until we faced the zerg.'

'Right, I guess that brings us roughly up to speed.' said Serena 'Hey, why exactly was Tassadar fired?'

Mojo looked a bit reluctant to speak. 'Tassadar was ordered to burn the infested terran worlds. He interpreted this order as waiting until the zerg had overrun terran defenses, before annihilating them. Some believed that he should have destroyed terran worlds as soon as the zerg arrived. Others that he should have destroyed the terrans entirely.

My brothers are not favorably disposed to your race.'

That much she'd figured. 'Brothers? As in family?' asked Serena 'Or part of the same order?'

'The Khalai are all of the same family.' said Mojo, confused at the question. 'Who we were born from and conceived by is not relevant to us.'

'So how do you raise children?' asked Serena 'And get married?'

'Mates are chosen for us by the Judicator caste, based on who they believe will be a favorable match.' said Mojo 'When children are born they taken from their parents and are raised in the schools of their caste.

I sense that you do not approve.'

'We terrans mark getting rid of the caste systems of Old Earth as one of our moments of triumph.' admitted Serena 'Arranged marriages are considered a sign of barbarity. The sort of thing decadent aristocrats do to keep their power. Like the Confederacy.'

'The will of the individual is irrelevant.' said Mojo.

'I hate to tell you this, but if it hadn't been for the will of the individual the zerg would be stronger than ever.' said Serena.

'Explain.' said Mojo.

'A little while ago I was made Magistrate of Mar Sara.' said Serena 'No one wanted me to get the job, I had to go against my family, my society and everything that was expected of me. I ignored them all and I got that job. I was able to save Mar Sara, and help found the Dominion which had done huge amounts of damage to the zerg.

If I hadn't been there, Mar Sara probably would have fallen. Antiga Prime too. And since the Old Families were willing to write off whole planets for an experiment, I'll bet they wouldn't have gotten serious about the zerg invasion until it was too late.'

'Your Confederacy was nothing like the Conclave.' said Mojo defensively.

'Of course it wasn't, but that is not the point.' said Serena 'The point is that when a system of government ceases to concern itself with the safety and wellbeing of its citizens and instead turns its mind to personal matters then it no longer has the right to govern anyone.

The sector overthrew the Confederacy because it represented everything which was wrong with our world. The Dominion that replaced it has a chance of being something better.'

There was a moment of silence between them. Mojo was looking at her, and Serena had the feeling she was being scanned. '…Tell me, Serena Calabas, what role was planned for you by your family?'

'I was supposed to marry the man you are fighting.' said Serena.

That got her point across. She could tell.

* * *

Emperor Mengsk was in his office on his flagship when the door opened. Carolina Davis entered the room anf bowed. He set aside the reports.

'Arcturus, can I speak with you?' asked Carolina.

'Of course Carolina, how can I help you?' said Mengsk.

'Some months ago you asked me to set up an entirely separate system of observation on the Old Families and Samir Duran.' said Carolina 'It was to work independantly of all existing spy networks and remain a complete secret.'

'Really?' asked Mengsk 'Why don't I remember it?'

'You ordered me to oversee an operation which deliberately suppressed all memory regarding it.' said Carolina 'I gather you were concerned that Samir Duran might read your mind and learn everything.'

'And you were forbidden to bring it up save in case of emergency.' mused Mengsk. He'd come up with this idea a while ago. He wasn't aware he had acted on it. 'Ah, that does sound like me. Can you show me proof that the memories are real and not forged?'

Carolina produced a golden crest with the symbol of an eagle fighting with a snake upon it. She placed it on the table. Mengsk picked it up and verified it was real. 'Very well. Activate the code.'

'Codeword: The Day a Demon Returned.' said Carolina.

Memories came flying back. He recalled arranging the spy system on Tarsonis with Carolina, and setting up a secondary system to monitor Carolina. It was actually quite painful.

'I'm told regaining memories can be painful.' said Carolina.

'Yes, yes it can.' said Mengsk, rubbing his head. 'Now, what information has this new organization found?'

'The reports just came in.' said Carolina 'The theft of the Psi Disruptor was done with the assistance of three members of the Old Families. Constantino Terra arranged for the defense fleet to be out of position when the Squadrons arrived. Tara Bennet engineered a number of power outages that blocked off all communication, giving Constantino Terra an alibi. Finally Ava Holt provided a civilian transport to move the Psi Disruptor without attracting attention.

We don't know where it went. But the Squadrons never laid hands on it.'

'I'd like to see the information on this.' said Mengsk.

'Of course.' said Carolina. 'Here are the files.'

Mengsk took the files from her hands and shifted through them gradually. Things were worse than he had expected. It was a shame Serena's faith had been misplaced. Even so, he could still account for this. '…Carolina, return to the Medusa. I'm going to organize our retribution personally.'

* * *

It was a large round meeting room on the planet of Tarsonis. It had once been the location of a meeting room for the Old Family Heads. Now it was the meeting room of an Emperor and only one person was coming here.

Arcturus Mengsk sat at the far edge of the round table looking over the reports. Soon enough the door opened and the guards let her into the room. Ava looked much older than the last time they had met, though that had been years ago before Angus Mengsk had been assassinated and war had taken place on Korhal.

'Ava Holt, I'm glad you could accept my invitation.' said Mengsk. 'Take a seat, please.'

'It was my pleasure, Emperor.' she said 'How can I be of service?'

Arcturus Mengsk drew out a gun and fired it three times. The first shot caught her in the shoulder, the second in the gut and the third in the head. Her dead corpse reeled back in the seat, the blood spilling all over the floor.

'That will do, Ms. Holt.' said Mengsk, placing the gun down.  
The doors opened and the guards entered. Mengsk stood up while reloading his pistol. 'Dispose of the corpse and get a janitor in here.'

Arcturus Mengsk had a number of advantages over the Old Families. He'd gained them long before he'd ever intended to fight the Confederacy. In the marine core he'd learned how to take direct action. And while he was on the run he hadn't had the news to keep his reputation prestine. Instead he had to keep his reputation good through acts of goodwill, trading favors, and honoring his arrangements.

Yet the greatest advantage Arcturus had was this: He wasn't pretending to be something he was not.

* * *

There were few things more stressful than being a Head of the Old Families. Ever since dad had died Mom had been distant. Even more than when Tara's older brother had disappeared. But she could handle this.

She just needed time to relax.

Coming down the steps of the mall she went through the revolving doors. There was a sudden shimmering before her eyes and ghosts appeared. Their faces were hidden behind masks. Tara went cold. There was a sound like thunder and her bodyguards were shot dead.

'Tara Bennet.' said their leader 'The Emperor would like to have a word with you.'

She turned to run but was was grabbed and hauled backward. Struggling against their grip she thrashed in vain as she was dragged toward a car. 'No, please! Don't kill me! I didn't do anything! Please!'

She was thrown in and the door shut.

* * *

Constantino Terra made his way through the halls of his estate. Duran had promised to stay in touch but it had been days since they had received any communication. He'd kept track of where the shipments were going, but he wasn't sure how to use the information.

Reaching the computer room where he kept his most guarded files he swiped his keycard. It slid open and Constantino entered, making his way toward the chair near the computer system. Then he halted. Someone was sitting in it. Constantino turned and ran for the door, but as soon as it opened he saw a team of ghosts on the other side, their guns pointed at him.

He shut the door and turned around.

'You know, your security pales in comparison to my Father's, Constantino.' said Arcturus Mengsk, whirling around but still veiled in shadow. 'I could have broken it in my sleep.'

'Emperor Arcturus, what is the meaning of-' began Constantino.

A gun was raised in Mengsk's hand. 'You're about to be called to account for Valhalla V, Constantino, and the thousands who are dead there.'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' said Constantino.

'You always were a bad liar, even when we were children.' said Mengsk.

'I don't know what this is about, but-' began Constantino.

'You know.' said Mengsk 'Ava Holt is dead. So is Tara Bennet. Duran will soon join them. I know everything about your meeting with them. The Old Families have become pampered by their ghost academy. They've forgotten how to use more traditional methods of spying with the advent of psychic assassins.

I have many methods of observing my enemies. So don't tell me you, of all people, are innocent, Constantino. Because that reminds me of Korhal. And the memory of Korhal makes me very angry.'

Constantino tried to hide his fear. 'Why am I still alive?'

'Carolina Davis tells me you keep tabs on everyone you do business with.' said Mengsk 'I suspect that you likewise kept track of what the Squadrons did with the Psi Disruptor. However I haven't found any sign of it on any of their worlds. So tell me, who got the Psi Disruptor? Kel'moria, or Umojan?'

Constantino considered things. Coming clean was really his only option here. '…Umojan. It was Umojan.'

Mengsk stood and came out of the shadows with a smile. 'You are wise to cooperate. The only reason you are still alive is because your daughter may yet be of some use to me. But I'm running you out of business. Your assets are going to be liquidated. Your personal fortune is going to the Dominion.

You're done.

There is a car waiting at the base of Terra Tower. It'll take you to the starport from where you will be escorted to the planet you will retire on. Your family will be along shortly. Do you understand?'

'Yes. Yes I do.' said Constantino.

'Good.' said Mengsk. 'Go.'

* * *

Terra was escorted out of the building and down the steps of Terra tower. Sure enough there was a car waiting for him and the front door was opened by a solider in marine armor. Constantino looked back to where Mengsk was standing, gun now sheathed. He got in.

Then he looked in the rearview mirror.

'Hello, Father.' said Nova Terra.

There was no recognition in that tone. He knew suddenly the person who had once been his daughter had been ordered to say it. Her eyes were cold and narrowed, empty and devoid of feeling. Before Constantino could move a garot cord was looped around his neck and he was pulled back. His own daughter tightened the noose around his neck, and he could say nothing.

His feet kicked against the windshield, breaking it as he tried to pull off her grip.

His daughter did not recognize him. Her memories had been wiped. Either Serena had lied, or Mengsk had changed his mind. Changed his mind when he'd learned about Terra's betrayal.

As the wire cut deeper and deeper into his flesh, Terra's vision went dark.

* * *

Arcturus Mengsk observed as Constantino's legs went limp outside the car. He was dead. With that completed he looked to his associates, and then to another car approaching. 'Begin a search of the Terra Tower. Find all information you can. I have one more thing to attend to, gentlemen. Then we'll be finished.'

He took the car out to a deserted pier at the edge of one of Tarsonis' seas. There Tara Bennet, who couldn't have been even twenty was dragged out to the edge and Mengsk made his way forward. She was crying.

'Please, please don't kill me! I didn't do anything I swear!' she screamed.

'On the contrary, you are guilty of treason.' said Mengsk, drawing out his pistol and checking the cartridges. 'You were a part of a conspiracy meant to undermine the sovereignty of the New Dominion. I expect had things gone as planned within a few years Duran should have taken Tarsonis and established a new Confederacy with himself at the head.

However that is all the moot point, Ms. Bennet.'

He raised the gun to her head.

'No! PLEASE!' she screamed.

Mengsk pulled the trigger.

There was an audible click. Tara's eyes opened as she realized she was still alive. Mengsk gave her a fatherly smile and lowered the gun. 'Do you know why you are still alive Ms. Bennet?'

She remained silent.

'Answer the question.' said Mengsk.

'No, no I don't know.' she sobbed.

'Because I know why you joined Duran's conspiracy. I know why all of you did.' said Mengsk 'Ava Holt was a power player. She was trying to restore herself to a position of influence and underestimated me. There was nothing personal in executing her. Constantino Terra appealed to my better nature and then used it to try and attack me.

You though? I killed your father. You were a spoiled child, groomed to succeed as head of your family. Your ascension was marked by watching your parent shot to death on interplanetary television to cheering crowds.

I know what it is to lose ones' family, Ms. Bennet. Believe me. My father's head was never found. I understand, even respect your motivations. Which I why I will let you off with this warning: If you ever attempt to cross the Dominion again I will kill you and everyone you love.

Do we understand eachother?'

She regained some measure of composure, which wasn't much given the tears coming from her eyes. 'Yes.'

'Good.' said Mengsk 'Now, what shall we tell the press?'

* * *

Serena was in her office on the Medea, drinking blessed coffee when she got a message from the Emperor. She really didn't want to talk right now, but he was the boss. Turning it on she saw Arcturus Mengsk positively beaming. He looked probably happier than she'd ever seen him.

'Well don't you look nausiatingly happy.' said Serena 'Who did you get revenge on this week?'

'Oh, I uh,' Mengsk paused 'I was expecting to have to have a long term business relationship with some people I truly loath. I don't have to anymore. It'll be on the news soon enough.'

'Right,' said Serena 'so why are you calling exactly?'

'Well I just thought I'd tell you that I have some leads on the Psi Disruptor.' said Mengsk 'Combined with what we found on Valhalla V I've got an iron clad case for going to war with our next enemy. Of course it might not come to that, but the very fact that I have good political reason to wipe my enemies off the map will make them think twice about crossing me.'

'Of course.' said Serena 'Arcturus if you want to keep your secrets that is fine. But I do have work to do.'

'Right, right,' said Mengsk 'sorry to disturb you.'

The screen switched off. Serena leaned back in her seat, and, on a whim, turned the television on to the news. She watched the recent reports.

'…That son of a bitch.'

She wanted to call him back and demand an explanation. But she'd already figured out why he did all this. And there was no sense in complaining if she wasn't going to do anything about it. Constantino Terra had crossed Arcturus Mengsk for the last time and gotten taken down the hard way.

* * *

Michael, Emily Swallow, and Tychus Findlay were watching the news as well.

'Breaking news. Kate Lockwell is here with a special report of treasonous activity on Tarsonis.'

'Thanks Donny. Emperor Arcturus personally carried out a purge of the Old Families yesterday. Both Constantino Terra and Ava Holt were executed.' said Kate 'We have here footage of Constantino being strangled in a car with the Emperor looking on. You can see that his legs have smashed the windshield-'

'Thank you very much Kate.' said Donny, cutting away. 'Our sources tell us that Constantino Terra and Ava Holt were part of a conspiracy to overall the legitimate planetary government of the Dominion. Fortunately Tara Bennet of the Bennet family alerted the Dominion of the conspiracy and action was taken.

Emperor Arcturus had this to say:'

Mengsk appeared, looking regretful and benevolent. 'The conspirators who were executed earlier today have already assisted the enemies of the Dominion in the theft of vital weapons and equipment. Without this weaponry the assault on Valhalla V was far more costly than it otherwise would have been.

The action was a necessary evil to demonstrate that the Dominion will not tolerate traitors to it, or to humanity. It gave me no pleasure to undertake this duty, but should it become necessary again the enemies of the Dominion will find us at their doorstep.'

'I don't get it.' said Tychus, taking the cigerette from his mouth. 'Why would Arcturus be so open about this? He could have made it look like an accident.'

'There is an age old question: Is it better to be feared or loved?' said Mike 'I suspect Arcturus is trying for both.'

'What do you mean, Mikey?' asked Emily.

'Up until now Arcturus has put on the show of being a benevolent and well intentioned leader who forgives and protects his enemies.' said Michael 'It worked, but his mercy also got people thinking that they could get away with things.

So he makes a public display of just how ruthless he can be. The Old Families never would have openly admitted to having people murdered, but he does. And since most people hate the Old Families to begin with there isn't going to be nearly as much controversy as if he say, had Serena or Raynor murdered.'

'Yeah, I see. Teaches people not to mess with him, and gives em an incentive to take his side.' said Tychus 'Classic carrot and stick. Still, taking them out himself? Mengsk is one hell of a badass.'

'I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about state sanctioned murder, Mr. Findlay.' said Emily, voice disapproving.

'Well what else was he supposed to do?' asked Tychus.

'He could have had them arrested and made to stand trial.' said Michael.

'What, so they could buy their way out?' said Tychus 'Nah, with rich guys like this you gotta take em down the hard way.'

They were never going to agree on this.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So yeah, despite never crossing the moral event horizon in this story, Arcturus Mengsk remains Arcturus Mengsk. I suppose having shown the best elements of the Dominion I wanted to show its worst. Making an example of the Old Families who met with Duran seemed the best way to do that.

I hate to say it, but updating this fic has rapidly become a chore. The problem is that none of the characters in Enslavers were very memorable. Kazansky and Magellan were included so that they had an excuse to include a Science Vessel and Wraith hero and they don't even appear until the campaign is half over. Mojo is pretty important, but I don't really get much of a sense of personality from him. Arcturus Mengsk actually has a couple of memorable moments in the campaign {telling Aldaris to shut up is one.} but they all happen in a non canon mission.


	12. He Who Fights Monsters

**Chapter Twelve: He Who Fights Monsters**

The unbearable scurrying continued as sandbags were set up and missile turrets erected to stave off the inevitable assault which would come in days. The forces of Schezar's Scavengers gathered themselves for battle. The orange clad marines were setting themselves up everywhere, while siege tanks entered siege mode on a bridge guarding the only land route to Schezar's base. Beyond that were the vast swaths of the zerg hives. Their numbers had been growing steadily.

But Schezar had large plans than simply enslaving individual broods. He was going for the big game now. As he approached the center of his compound and saw Matron already hard at work. He smiled faintly. She was always dependable.

'Is the crystal secured, Matron?' Schezar asked.

'Yes Alan.' said Matron 'We have it ready.'

The crystal was rigged up with all kinds of machinery and wires and surrounded by ghosts. Even as they spoke the faceless men were channeling their minds into it, preparing themselves mentally. Warming up, so to speak.

At that moment Reikson arrived. His brown armored troops made their way to reinforce existing positions while the Commander himself walked up to Schezar. He had a lit cigerette in his mouth which he promptly removed as he approached.

'Ah, Reikson. You are just in time.' said Schezar 'We are about to begin our masterstroke.'

'Right, you mean the whole enslaving the swarm thing.' said Reikson.

'Yes. We have gained control over one cerebrate and replenished our broods by taking them from other zerg.' said Schezar 'Now, using this psionic crystal we can amplify our ghosts powers to begin seizing control of other cerebrates.' He motioned to the crystal.

The crystal they had stolen was before them, surrounded by machinery and ghosts standing at the ready. Reikson looked at it with suspicion. Alan supposed he should have expected him.

'So we're going after the hive mind?' guessed Reikson.

'One thing at a time, Gregory.' said Schezar 'For now keep your forces ready and prepare to repel any assaults by the zerg. The hive mind may attempt to interfere.'

'Right, right.' said Reikson.

'Now then.' said Schezar 'Matron you may begin.'

Matron hesitated for a moment. What was she waiting for? They had no time. 'I have a bad feeling about this Schezar. The hive mind has innate psychic power of its own. Are you sure we should be confronting it?'

'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit worried myself.' said Schezar 'Unfortunately we don't have time to wait. There is a Dominion fleet closing in on us. It'll be here in less than a day. We'll have to risk it.'

'And if it fails?' asked Matron.

'Then we'll cut our losses.' said Schezar. 'As usual. We're playing a long game.'

'As you say.' said Matron, before turning to the ghosts. 'Begin!'

The ghosts each touched the crystal and it began to glow as their psionic energy coursed through it. The glow became brighter and brighter and the ghosts tensed. 'Sir, we're reaching out now. I can sense the mind of a cerebrate. Shall I make a move?'

'Yes.' said Schezar 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.'

'We're closing in on it…' said the ghost 'what is…' He stammered and suddenly clutched his head. 'It can't be…' He broke out screaming.

Schezar felt a presence. No, he had felt it for a long time but he'd only just become aware of it. It seeped into his mind, explaining to him that all was as it should be. That his every move had been done for a goal that went far beyond him. His smile widened as the glow became blinding and the presence seeped over him.

'Cut the connection now!' roared Reikson.

No one moved to do it. Why would they? The being which Schezar could see within the crystal was beyond them. It was beyond majestic, a consciousness which had existed before planets had been formed. Its will could not be frustrated.

'Matron!' roared Reikson 'Cut the connection!'

Matron looked up, eyes dazed. Schezar said nothing. He felt like he should do or say something, but… he was insignificant. One small piece of a far greater equation. He'd joined the army because he wanted to serve something greater than himself. Yet he had been greater than the Confederacy, they had. He had outlasted it and proved himself the superior strain.

He would not outlast this. He didn't really want to.

'Your orders, Schezar.' said Matron.

'Leave… leave it…' said Schezar.

'To hell with this!' roared Reikson.

He drew out his pistol but Schezar was faster. He had been tensing for a spring without knowing it. The being within that crystal had forseen Reikson's actions before even Reikson had. It knew that he would be difficult, require further proof.

Even as Reikon's pistol was raised Schezar shot first.

The gun flew from Reikson's hand, broken with a bullet through it. 'Schezar, snap out of it! This thing is… I can feel it in my head! Blow up the damn crystal! Now!'

'Sanchez,' said Schezar 'escort Reikson to the brig.'

As he said those words the soldiers who had been coming forward by the will of the greater being came forward and grabbed Reikson. No one else resisted. The light from the crystal had faded to a mere glow now. They no longer needed proof of its glory.

Schezar knew even now that all within this place had seen the full glory and majesty of that being. He raised his communicator. 'Soldiers of the Confederacy. We have been called here in service of a cause greater than any other. Our purpose is clear.

We will march to war and strike at the protoss. This will draw their focus onto us while our zerg allies strike a killing blow. Prepare for combat and live for the swarm.'

 **'LIVE FOR THE SWARM!'**

* * *

The bridge of the Medusa was deadly silent as they approached Aiur. Below them they saw the creep gradually encroaching across the planet's surface. Sensors indicated an all out war taking place between the protoss and the zerg. Serean knew just by looking that Selendis was wrong.

The protoss needed help. They needed it badly.

Speak of the devil, and who was it who appeared on her monitor.

'Praetor Mojo, thank Adun you have returned.' said Selendis 'The terrans have launched an all out assault against us. One of our sacred temples has been obliterated, and the surrounding towns have been laid to waste. In their place there now stands a new hive cluster brought in from offworld.

Wait, my scanners are detecting terrans with your fleet. What is the meaning of this?'

'These terrans are not our enemies.' said Mojo from his flagship. 'They serve the Dominion which freed my warriors and I from those you are now fighting. They have come to help us rid the universe of Schezar once and for all.'

Selendis narrowed her eyes as she looked at Serena. 'You, I know you.'

'So Selendis, how did the whole 'not needing any help from a lesser race' thing work out for you?' asked Serena, taking a moment for petty satisfaction.

'I will not be spoken to by one-' began Selendis.

'We have no time for this. Selendis ' said Mojo 'I am beginning my descent. Serena Calabas will accompany me. Can we rely on you for support?'

'Alas, no. Even as the terrans launched their assault the zerg redoubled their efforts.' said Selendis 'We cannot risk sending forces.'

'What of the Conclave?' asked Mojo 'Are they secure?'

'Yes. Judicator Aldaris is likely to be made consul and even now we are working to mobilize the full might of our armies.' said Selendis. 'However it has been many years since we last needed to muster this kind of army. We have become… complacent. You are on your own, Mojo.'

'I understand. Fight on and I will aid you when I am finished with Schezar.'

As they broke through the cloud cover Serena saw something beyond her imagination. It was a city larger than any she had seen. The buildings were gigantic and golden with many towering spires. They were also on fire. Vast chunks of masonry had been blown out of many of the towers and nothing could be seen below that was alive.

'What happened here?' asked Serena.

'This was once a city of my people. Now it has been laid to waste.' said Mojo 'I cannot sense any survivors.'

'You mean, Schezar killed them all?' asked Serena.

'Or they fled.' said Mojo.

'But that isn't like him at all! Schezar always goes out of his way to avoid collateral!' said Serena 'He wouldn't destroy an entire city just because it happened to belong to an enemy, he'd force it into surrender or do something clever!  
This brutality is beneath him.'

'Perhaps you did not know him as well as you thought.' said Mojo.

'I've read up on his campaigns.' said Serena, shaking her head. 'People don't just do a complete 180 overnight without a reason. Do you think maybe the Cerebrate is affecting him?'

'It is possible.' said Mojo 'I am sensing a presence. Something in the air. We must proceed with caution.'

'Megellan begin scanning the area for any useful information.' said Serena 'I want to know what's down there.'

'Affirmative, sir.' said Megellan.  
Thus they found themselves with a brief moment of calm. Below them the shattered ruins and abandoned towns stretched out endlessly. Looking closely Serena could make out many bodies lying here and there. She had to get her mind off this somehow.

'Mojo, do you mind if I ask you something?' she asked.

'No.' said Mojo.

'Well I've heard a couple of your names now.' said Serena 'Tassadar, Selendis, Aldaris, and then Mojo. Isn't your name a bit, eccentric?'

'Yes.' admitted Mojo 'You see my father and mother were both of the worker caste. However the Judicator judged that one with my high level of psionic talent would be better suited to the warrior caste. Thus I was sent there. However our names are given to us by our parents. It is one of the only things we keep from them.

Mojo is a worker caste name.'

'Ah, right.' said Serena 'Well at least you know where you came from.'

'Why are you fixated on family?' asked Mojo 'I have sensed from your thoughts that you are ashamed of your family history. Surely that would make you understand my perspective?'

'I hated my uncle. I hated what he represented.' said Serena 'And I hated our history. But I still loved my mom and dad. I wanted them to be proud of me. It's kind of hard to explain. See you can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family, and you kind of have an obligation to stick by them.

Unless they are part of a government conspiracy to hand the sector over to a horde of alien locusts. Then you go ahead and kill them.'

'Your race is a storm of contradictions.' said Mojo.

'Well it never gets boring.' said Serena.

'I have scanned the area surrounding Schezar's base and I am detecting an unidentified strain of zerg.' said Megellan suddenly. 'It seems similar to an ultralisk but much more powerful…'

'It must be the torrasque!' said Mojo, voice worried. 'This is worse than I feared. I have only heard of these powerful beasts. Many of my brothers have fallen prey to their powerful tusks. The stories say that even is the torrasque appears to be dead, it will quickly be reincarnated and again be sent against the swarm's enemies.'

'Don't worry, I was going to kill everything that moved down there anyway. Tell the trooper to prepare to disembark.' said Serena.

'Megellan is there anything we can do to stop the torrasque?' asked Tom Kanasky over an open channel.

'The torrasque appears to have the same genetic signature as a zerg cerebrate.' said Megellan. 'If we can destroy the cerebrate the torrasque will no longer be a threat.'

'Excellent!' said Mojo 'That is the key, commander. First we must eliminate the cerebrate. Without the torrasque to protect him we should be able to march on Schezar and prevail.'

'The question then becomes how we're going to do it.' said Serena.

'Ma'am, we've picked up several protoss settlements in the southwest of Schezar's encampment.' said Morgan 'It is likely they will be overrun by the zerg soon. Shall we land there?'

Perfect. There were some friendly locals left to support them. 'Yes.' said Serena 'We'll set up our base of operations there.'

The site of their base of operations was surprisingly untouched. There were no flaming buildings or ruined fields. However the posture of the warriors told her that they knew this place would soon be attacked. Their leader approached Mojo and bowed. 'En Taro Adun Mojo! We are all that stand between Schezar and the southern reaches, and we have held out long. However had begun to give ourselves up for lost.'

'Fear not, my brethren.' said Mojo 'These terrans are the enemies of the swarm and Schezar. They will aid us until such a time as the Golden Armada may turn its attention to us.'

'Our blades are yours to command.' said the protoss.

'Commander, we have a problem.' said Megellan over the com. 'There appears to be some psionic interferance in our instruments. Because of this our scanner crews will need to adjust their instruments.'

Defenses were erected as quickly as was possible. Troops marched off the dropships and arrayed themselves with practiced skill. Serena felt a sense of pride. Here was one of the greatest armies in all of terran space. She only hoped it would be enough.

'Kanasky, I want you to take your wraith squadron and scout beyond those cliffs.' said Serena 'Be careful.'

'Roger.' said Kanasky, before his wraiths shot overhead.

'Emily, set up a line of bunkers at every one of these cliffs.' said Serena over the com. 'Coordinate with the local protoss forces to ensure maximum protection. We're expecting heavy assault.'

'Your kind build portable structures.' mused Mojo 'This is an interesting means of manuevering.'

'With all your advanced technology I figured you'd be able to do it too.' said Serena. 'The zerg can, though they aren't as good at it as us.'

'We have no need to move our structures.' said Mojo 'We have probes. They are capable of transforming energy into minutes. The structures they create must be simpler than ones made by more traditional methods, but they serve our purposes well.

We have also adapted warp gates that are capable of transporting forces quickly between different locations. Alas, it takes time and energy to do so.'

'Ma'am, we've got a zerg assault force approaching.' said Emily.

'How large?' asked Serena.

'It looks like a probing strike to me.' said Emily.

'Wax it.' stated Serena.

The sound of gauss rifles echoed throughout the highlands. Serena raised her binoculars and saw waves of zerg being slaughtered in moments. A force of zealots rushed forward to halt them and cleaved them down as they came. There must have been hundreds of them coming. But it wouldn't make a difference to the zerg.

Mojo stiffened as though hearing something unexpected over his mental link. Then he looked to Serena. 'The torrasque has been sighted, Commander.' he said. 'Prepare our defenses.'

'Wonderful.' said Serena, glancing up. 'Bring up everything you can to stop it.

Then she saw the torrasque. It was almost eighteen feet tall with tusks longer than a vulture. The massed gunfire of the marines upon it didn't even slow it down as it descended on the protoss warriors. The line of zealots was broken, with several cleaved to pieces in moments. The beast rushed forward and began to tear through neo steel and flesh alike in moments. Photon cannons fired into it, burning its hide but to no avail. More marines came up and began to fire against the creature, but it was no good.

The bunker fell apart. The marines within fled, but several were torn to shreds with one slash before the monster smashed through the photon cannon. More and more firepower fell on it, but it carried on, rushing toward the marines lines without slowing. A line of zealots rushed forward to block it, slashing, dodging and weaving, surrounding it. Several of them died in moments, their bodies consumed in psionic fire. More followed soon.

'How much more can this thing take?' asked Serena in horror.

At last it slowed, and fell dead to the ground. The men kept firing at it.

'We have defeated the torrasque, Commander.' said Mojo 'I estimate that we have only a few minutes before he is reincarnated.'

'Emily, plug those holes in our defenses now!' said Serena 'And get the siege tanks unloaded! I want an inpenetrable perimeter at the ready to repel any further strikes. Mojo, do you have any heavy weaponry?'

'Warbringer may prove of use to us here. I will have it drawn up to the front lines.' said Mojo 'Its ammunition is expensive, however we have little choice.'

'Right, right.' said Serena.

It was said that time flew when you were having fun. Serena wasn't having fun so time slowed to a crawl. She gave orders and watched as they were carried out. But she knew there was no way they could finish the defenses in time to repel the next attack.

'Ma'am, the torrasque is coming again!' said Emily 'From the northern pass, this time!'

'Siege tanks fire at will!' said Serena 'Take that thing down!'

The tanks fired en masse and their withering assault would have killed anything else in seconds. As it was it only made the torrasque flinch. The marines' impaler rounds tore into it, but to no avail. It just kept on coming no matter what they did! Then Warbringer fired. One shot, a ball of shining light bounced toward the creature and it it.

There was a terrific explosion and the creature reeled back and fell over. It rose again and charged onward but another barrage destroyed it. Yet many zerg had come behind it and these were soon washing against the defenses like a great tide.

'Commander we've just checked out the plains past the northern highlands.' came Tom Kanasky's voice. 'They're covered in zerg hive clusters all the way to the shore.'

'Damn it.' said Serena.

'The zerg are striking from the south as well!' said Emily 'Massed hydralisks!'

'Hold your ground!' said Serena 'We have to keep them occupied until our full force is mobilized!'

'I am drawing forth a large company of dragoons.' said Mojo 'Their photon weaponry should prove more effective than your gauss rifles. And my zealots will keep the creature away from your marines.'

'One can only hope.' said Serena 'Get them to the southern bunker. It's failing.'

'As you command.' said Mojo.

'Ma'am, Schezar's men are making their move!' said Morgan 'They're coming at you from the central pass!'

'Live for the Swarm!' said a feral voice over an open channel.

And on they came. Huge numbers of marines clad in orange armor. They rushed forward with complete disregard for their safety, firing while screaming their lungs out. Many were shredded in an instant, but on they came.

'What the hell?' said Serena 'Keep them back no matter the cost!''

'These terrans, I sensed a presence behind them.' said Mojo 'I have felt it only once before.'

'The Cerebrate?' asked Serena.

'No.' said Mojo 'The Overmind. These terrans have been possessed by him.'

In a few minutes of grueling fighting it was over. A brief calm fell over the battlefield as the last of the Delta Squadron soldiers fell dead. 'Emily, get some men out there. Check the bodies for any sign of infestation.'

'Right.' said Emily.

Minutes passed. Serena checked her watch, feeling sweat drip down her brow. What would they say? She could only pray it wasn't what she suspected.

'Ma'am,' said Emily 'these men are all normal. No sign of infestation.'

'Pile the bodies and burn them.' said Serena 'But take a few for examination.' She looked to Mojo. 'If the Overmind could do that before, why didn't it?'

'It is difficult to control a thing you do not understand.' said Mojo 'It is possible that the Overmind did not fully understand humans. The zerg it usually commands are no more intelligent than an animal, and hard wired to obey it. Without these advantages the terrans would be very difficult to subvert since you vary so much from person to person.'

Serena stared at him. The weight of everything that had happened suddenly fell upon her shoulder and she looked at the ground, at her feet. Then she felt it. Her shoulders were shaking. A low sound was coming from her mouth. Then she felt it bubbling out. She laughed. Laughed at the sheer hubris of mankind. Laughed at death. Laughed at certain doom.

Mojo stepped back in shock. 'What is it you find amusing?'

'Don't you see! Don't you see what this means?!' laughed Serena, falling to her knees. 'All this time my uncle and Duran and the Old Families, they were planning to take control of the zerg! They were banking everything on it, sacrificing whole worlds! But it never even occured to them that the zerg might have the same plan!

To think we were worried about Kerrigan. One infested ghost.

But she wasn't the final product she was just a prototype. The subject the Overmind picked while trying to figure out what made us tick!'

'But why are you laughing?' said Mojo.

'Because I am fucking terrified, Mojo!' said Serena 'I am terrified of what this thing could do! Could the Overmind take control of my men?'

'It is possible. However I sense that the energies which control our enemies have their source to the far northwest.' said Mojo 'The Overmind is focusing his will through a Khaydarin Crystal to control Schezar's forces. If we do not get near it, it should not be able to subvert us.'

'He who fights monsters.' said Serena.

'What?' said Mojo.

'My people have a saying from our homeworld.' said Serena '"He who fights monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monsters. When you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes. Schezar gazed into the abyss. And it gazed back.

Damn it, Alan.'

'I am assigning my Templar to the task of disrupting these energies.' said Mojo 'They should be able to protect your men when we launch our assault.'

'What about you? Won't you fall under it?' asked Serena, standing up.

'You need not fear. The khala is our light.' said Mojo 'So long as it flows through our minds we cannot be separated from it. That is why the Overmind has never been able to infest us directly. Whenever he begins the process, our spirit departs our body and we die.'

'Lucky you.' said Serena.

'Ma'am, the zerg are intensifying their assault!' said Emily.

'This is going to be a long day, Mojo.' said Serena.

'So it would seem.' said Mojo.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This chapter was a lot more fun to write than the last. Especially since it brings the Overmind into the story. When I was playing Enslavers it was always my opinion that Schezar's plan was doomed to failure. Sure he had taken control of one Cerebrate, but the Overmind is a literal god. I found it beyond belief that a pirate, however competent, could enslave the zerg.

On a separate not, my grammar checked is malfunctioning again. So there will be a lower quality for the forseeable future.


	13. Release

**Chapter Thirteen: Release**

 _Gregory Reikson was a ruthless bastard who sacrificed his men in droves to achieve objectives. He was also Schezar's most loyal subordinate and very competent. Without him it is doubtful the Squadrons would have faired as well as they did in the Great War. And he never gave up._

 ** _-Liberty's reports, volume III_**

* * *

The distant sound of siege tanks could be heard even through the reinforced armored walls of the command center. Gregory Reikson leaned against the wall of the cell, gradually reassembling his emergency pistol. He kept it hidden in a variety of placed. Of course Schezar knew about it, but Schezar wasn't himself.

Another roaring artillery shot was heard, closer this time. He went to the door and tapped on it. It slid open to reveal the blank face plate of the guard. 'Guard. What the hell is going on out there?'

'Commander Schezar is engaged in battle with the enemies of the Swarm.' said the marine 'The Dominion has established its base in the area around a protoss fortress and is mustering its forces for an assault. The hated protoss are assisting them.'

'Really?' asked Reikson 'And you know this how?'

'We are all connected through the Overmind. Its consciousness combines our thoughts.' said the marine 'We are not yet wholly combined, but in time our minds shall merge together into a singular entity and become an extension of Him.'

'Wonderful.' said Reikson 'It's Evangelion all over again, and I'm stuck as the only person resisting it.' He looked to the outside. 'Hey, I can't help but notice that a lot of guards have left.'

'We have taken considerable casualties.' said the marine 'Serena Calabas has been launching many assaults against our hive clusters. Fortunately we are only a diversion. Even if all of us are killed to man then the Overmind's will shall still not be thwarted.'

'Right, right, obviously. You know, I take back what I said about Evangelion. See, unlike Shinji Ikari I'm not a complete bitch. Program override acknowledge Gregory Reikson.'

'Locks overridden.' said the adjutant.

The door slid open and Reikson raised his pistol to the marines visor. Firing he blasted him through the face cleanly several times and the guard hit the ground limp. Reikson leaned down and picked up his rifle.

'No one locks me up in my own damn command center.' snapped Reikson 'Not on my watch.' He'd designed the command centers to open any doors for him at will. Even Schezar didn't know about this precaution.

He made his way through the empty halls. The Command Center shook suddenly as the sound of wraiths soared by above him. Things were getting heated weren't they?

He found the communications room and opened it. Within he found two men looking over things. As soon as he was there they went for pistols. 'Live for the-'

Reikson blew holes in both of them with two clean shots, shut and locked the door and made it over to the communications arraying. There he opened a channel.

'This is the Berserker V.' said Ivan 'Identify yourself.'

'Ivan report at once.' said Reikson.

'General Reikson sir.' said Ivan 'We were just en route to your position with reinforcements-'

'Belay that order!' said Reikson 'Tell all outlying troops to avoid the area!'

'But sir, the orders came directly from Commander Schezar himself.' said Ivan.

'Schezar has been compromised. Matron has been compromised.' snapped Reikson 'Hell, the whole fucking base has been compromised. The zerg overmind is pulling some instrumentality bullshit on us over here.'

'Instrumentality?' asked Ivan.

'It's trying to absorb everyone in this base into the hive mind.' said Reikson 'Now I need to know what Schezar has been doing?'

'Well a few hours ago he ordered the Squadrons to begin an all out assault against various protoss base camps to assist the zerg in their assaults.' said Ivan 'We figured the plan had worked.'

'Yeah, well cut it out.' said Reikson 'Tell all forces on Auir to prepare for evacuation right now. Tell them to leave the planet in an hour.'

'What about you?' asked Ivan.

'I'm going to try and blow up the crystal which the Overmind is channeling its energy through.' said Reikson 'With any luck if it works it'll break the spell or whatever the hell you call it.'

'What if it doesn't work?' asked Ivan.

'Then I want you to leave without me.' said Reikson, surprised he needed to ask. 'Isabella will take command over things.'

'Sir, I could send a transport for you to evacuate on.' said Ivan.

'Don't bother. Anybody you send might end up getting mind controlled as well.' said Reikson 'No, I'm pretty much on my own. Reikson out.' And he cut the channel.

Then he raised his pistol and headed for the armory.

'Now, let's see if I can't kill a god.'

* * *

Despite the nevending tide of zerg and terrans, coupled with marines, Serena had still managed to launch an offensive. She'd sent a detachment of siege tanks, the 4th artillery onto the platea directly north of her landing site. Guarded by a team of dragoons, they had brutally shelled a zerg hive clusters outer defenses into bits. It was satisfying to do some damage, but it wasn't enough.

A force of marines and dragoons were dispatched into the breach under the cloak of an Arbiter. It took a few minutes for an overlord to be brought into play. In that time they did massive damage to the hive. More and more zerg were sent to plug the breach, but with the marines and dragoons working together they had enough firepower to down even the torresque. And with the zealots and firebats cooperating they could keep the zerg swarms out of melee.

'Our races have opposite approaches to war.' mused Mojo 'You terrans attempt to keep the enemy at the distance. To destroy them without endangering yourselves. While we protoss believe in giving our entire being for war.'

'Both have virtues.' mused Serena 'Maybe that's why we seem to work well together.'

She raised her com link as the northern hive went up in flames. 'Emily,' said Serena 'take a detachment to the east and obliterate the hive there. Take Cyrus with you. Burn every hive structure. Destroy every zerg, down to the tiniest drone. I want them dead.'

'Understood ma'am.' said Emily, sounding a little shaken.

'Mojo,' said Serena 'Take 4th Artillery core. They'll provide you with fire support when you advance across the river.'

'These siege tanks you terrans wield are brutally efficient.' noted Mojo 'Their guns destructive capabilities rival even that of our scarabs.'

'Well I want you to use them to destroy the hive clusters across the river.' said Serena. 'Kazansky, go with him.'

Things blurred together. She found herself giving orders, directing soldiers here and there. To reinforce this position or that one. A flight of guardians attacked Mojo's detachment as it marched and they were forced to draw back beneath the barrage of acid. Waves of mutalisks came on the horizon and assailed them and it took hours to drive them back. Yet soon the tide abated, as it had on Mar Sara and the attack began anew.

Little by little her forces and the protoss advanced across the field, destroying the zerg. The terrans sent more troops.

'Calabas,' said Mojo 'we have destroyed the hives' defenses. We believe that the Cerebrate is fortified beyond the main hatchery.'

When had that happened? Things had passed so quickly. It seemed like only yesterday she was going to Mar Sara to save a single colony. Now the whole universe seemed to be at stake. Or at least the human race. How things changed.

'Keep shelling them.' said Serena 'I don't want any heroic charges until there is nothing left to stop them.'

Mojo obeyed and everything went like clockwork. When the last sunken colony fell the protoss went in for the kill. They rushed up the cliff and began to destroy everything in revenge. Word came in from Emily that the eastern hive had been obliterated. Yet still the battle did not end. Thousands of creatures were being consumed every moment. But it all felt so detached, so empty. Maybe she just didn't have the energy anymore. She just wanted to finish this.

'Where the hell is Schezar?' asked Serena 'He hasn't attacked us for some time?'

'Perhaps he is running out of forces.' mused Mojo.

'Yes,' that Serena 'that might be it.'

Which meant that most of his army was probably dead. All of them had loved ones, friends and family who would miss them. So had all the protoss who died, or friends at least. This war just went on and on and whenever Serena thought it was nearly at its end something happened to pull her into yet another battle.

She turned her attention to destroying the remaining zerg. There was another hive to the northwest. Once that had been dealt with she'd go to Schezar.

* * *

Reikson made his way through the base, trying to stay out of sight. It was easier than one would think. Most of the troops were out at the edges of the base defending it which left only a few guards to dodge past. As he made his way toward the crystal he could see it shimmering.

There was a mind within that thing. No, not within. It was being focused through it. He'd break it soon enough, but he had to get close-

And then Lint was walking through the door. She was throwing off her backpack like she always used to do and waving absently.

'Hey dad.' said Lint.

'What the…' began Reikson 'Lint, Lint what are you doing here?'

'I got out of school early.' said Lint 'Um, are you okay?'

She was alive. His daughter was alive. '…Better than ever.' And then he realized she wasn't. 'No, no, this isn't real! I know what happens here! Get out of my head!'

And then he was standing in front of a scientist. The man had one of those plastered on smiles which told you the person with it on their face wasn't sincere at all. He'd seen a lot of those in his life.

'I have some great news for you, Mr. Reikson.' said the scientist 'Your daughter has been found to have a special gift. She has a higher than average level of psionic power and-'

He'd seen where this was going. He had connections. 'I don't give a damn. Give her back to me. Now.'

'Mr. Reikson, you didn't let me finish.' said the doctor 'The Confederacy has a special program for gifted children. It is a golden opportunity-'

'Yeah, I'm not buying it.' said Reikson 'I've worked in the marines for years. So I know that when the Confederacy offers someone an opportunity its just another prison.'

'It is mandatory by law-' began the doctor.

'The Confederacy doesn't follow its own laws.' noted Reikson 'Why should I?'

And then he was at home again and his wife was yelling at him. 'Reikson this is paranoia, plain and simple!'

'It is not paranoia Jane!' he roared back 'I know the Confederacy! They wouldn't have a program like this without some sort of sick benefit for them. They're probably brainwashing the kids or something.'

'Linda has no friends at school.' snapped Jane 'The other kids are afraid of her. She needs to learn to control her gift and we can't do it on our own.'

'And you think the Confederacy can?' asked Reikson 'They don't give a damn about anything but money, Jane. If we give Linda to her they'll turn her into a puppet, or worse.

Look, we don't have to follow this law. I have connections. We can beat it.'

'Just because we can doesn't mean we should.' snapped Jane. 'Linda needs to be around people like here, who can understand her. If… if you don't listen Reikson, I… I'll take Linda and leave.'

'Are you fucking serious?' snapped Reikson 'You're threatening to leave me because I wont send our daughter to a goddamn youth group!'

'It isn't just this! It's everything! All the other officer's wives go to parties. They get to go to events and wear fancy dresses and have fun and socialize.' snapped Jane 'But I don't know anyone. We're social outcasts, Gregory. We're outcast because you won't ever compromise with them. You regard the other officers with absolute contempt and they know it.

I don't know anyone Gregory.'

'Compromise? What do you want me to do? Take bribes?' asked Reikson 'Look the other way so more guns can end up in Kel'morian hands? Do you know how many soldiers get murdered by weaponry which was captured literally days before.

Those parties you're are places where the slime of the universe get together to breed new diseases!'

'This is exactly what I am talking about! You think you're better than everyone!' snapped Jane 'And because of that we've ended up in a social ice age! Yes! You are better than them! If you weren't I would have left a long time ago!

But Linda needs friends. I won't let you ruin her life.

Please Reikson. For the love of god just give me this.'

Reikson had remained silent for a long time and he did now. He knew he had to stop it, he couldn't send her away. She would die. '…Fine. Fine we'll send her.'

No!

* * *

It was a message in a computer reading out loud. Reikson listened to it with Jane present. He knew what was coming. The Confederacy not so regretfully informed him that his daughter, Linda Reikson, has died in an unfortunate shuttle crash. The Confederacy of Man sent him its insincere sympathies.

Jane opened her mouth to speak.

'BITCH!' roared Reikson.

And he hit her. For the first time in his life he whirled around and hit his wife across the face. She fell to the ground staring up at him in fear.

'You killed my child!' he roared 'You killed our daughter!'

'I didn't know…' she gasped 'I didn't mean to…'

Reikson could have said more, but he didn't. He didn't say anything. He stalked out of the room and leaned against the wall, thinking. Thinking of everything that had led to this moment and everything that would come after it.

And then he heard the gunshot from upstairs.

He raced upwards in horror, hoping and praying to god that what had happened wasn't what he thought. He flung open the door and there she was. Jane was lying on the ground with a gun in her mouth. There was a bullet hole in the wall and a bloody smear.

'No! Goddamn it no!' he screamed.

The vision ended and he was at the crystal. Reikson heard gaussfire now, very near to their position. The Dominion and Protoss were launching their invasion.

 ** _"_** ** _LIVE FOR THE SWARM!'_**

The proclamation tore at his will but he forced himself onward. 'Get out of my head you bastard!' he roared.

Reikson raised his rifle and tried to fire it. But his trigger finger couldn't move. Or he couldn't bring himself to move it. Looking into the crystal he saw something beyond his comprehension, but also something he could comprehend. Contempt. Anger. The rage of a parent who has had their child stolen from them and killed.

The impotent fury of a parent who let it happen.

And suddenly Reikson realized that the Overmind had allowed Malcolm to be subverted to Schezar's will, just as God had allowed the Serpent to trick Eve. It had foreseen Malcolm's failure, just as it had foreseen the fall of the Confederacy. And though they had only been able to play into its hands, it was still furious.

In a way, Reikson almost understood it.

It spoke to him now. The agony and suffering inherant to the disorder his race was in perpetually was the natural result. They had no Overmind. They were accidents, without purpose in a hostile universe. Yet the Overmind saw many things within them that could be used and would be.

Schezar had seen it. Had already embraced the glory.

Reikson should as well. But he wasn't going to. Because he was a spiteful asshole.

'Yeah,' said Reikson 'well fuck you too!'

He pulled the trigger.

An onslaught of gauss spikes shot into the crystal, shattering it. There was a massive explosion and Reikson was thrown from his feet. He landed hard on the ground. The sound of gunfire had ceased. Looking to the edge of the base he saw that the soldiers had fallen to the ground unconscious.

But there was no time for that. He opened a com channel. 'Ivan! Ivan come in damn it!'

'Here, General.'

'Get me dropships here on the double!' snapped Reikson 'Evacuate everyone you can and quarinetine the survivors! I want medical teams and ghosts to scan everyone!'

'We're on our way, sir.' said Ivan.

Reikson just hoped that the protoss and Dominion had been given enough of a bloody nose that they wouldn't attack until they were away.

* * *

Several hours later Serena observed as the last of the dropships fled. It was a broken fragment of the army they had faced before. Across the planet the Squadrons were fleeing Auir. Mojo looked at her without much approval.

'Why are you letting them go?' asked Mojo.

'Schezar isn't really responsible for his actions.' said Serena 'He and his men have been dominated by the swarm. If we pursued them we might destroy them, but I'd much rather destroy the zerg instead.

God knows there are plenty here.'

'What if he attempts to control another Cerebrate?' asked Mojo.

Serena gave Mojo a look. 'Do you think he wants to? Schezar has been playing with forces beyond his comprehension and now he knows it. He's not stupid Mojo. He isn't going to try and control the Overmind again.'

'A just point.' mused Mojo. 'Your soldiers have performed admirably, Calabas. Barring my own warriors I could not have asked for better.'

'And yet the war isn't over yet.' said Serena with a sigh. 'I've got to get in contact with Emperor Arcturus and tell him that we've gotten rid of the cerebrate and broken Schezar's main army. I'll see if I can get him to send some troops to help you.'

'My thanks.' said Mojo, then he bowed. 'We are grateful for your assistance.'

Serena nodded and made her way back to the Command Center. As she did she stopped and looked up. It was night right now and the stars were shining brightly. Suddenly she felt a… a presence. It was like one she had felt before, but now it was not pitted against her.

 ** _'_** ** _My son is free. You have my thanks.'_** said a voice.

'What the…' began Serena, looking around. 'Show yourself!'

 ** _'_** ** _None save the Xel'naga of Old may look upon my true form and live.'_** said the Overmind **_'Know that I am the Overmind, the evolution of organic life incarnate and that all things serve my eternal designs.'_**

'The Dominion doesn't work for you.' said Serena.

 ** _'_** ** _Does it not?'_** asked the Overmind and she felt a sensation which might have been laughter. It felt like it might break her bones. **_'I have beheld the soul of mankind.'_**

'You were there on Mar Sara and Antiga Prime.' said Serena 'Weren't you?'

 ** _'_** ** _I am, was, and will be.'_** said the Overmind **_'Of all the terrans I have observed in all of this universe, you alone have come close to thwarting my designs. The Confederacy presumed themselves my masters and allowed me to run rampant. Arcturus Mengsk destroyed the Confederacy and gave Kerrigan into my hands. James Raynor is motivated solely by those he knows and so it was inevitable that he would lead the Dominion into my trap on Char._**

 ** _All their designs and plotting were bound to my will._**

 ** _Yet you are unlike them. You have acted against your own survival time and again. Yet you have survived and prospered. You are an anomoly and a testament to your races' value. Your addition to the Swarm will speed its evolution greatly.'_**

'Then come and get us.' snapped Serena 'You won't take the Dominion without a fight!'

' ** _I am coming soon.'_** proclaimed the Overmind. ** _'Soon all of creation shall know me, and be known in turn. Because of the service rendered by you today, I shall spare your life until that glorious day when my will reaches forth across this cosmos and brings about final salvation.'_**

Then the Overmind was gone. And Serena was alone. As she turned to make her way toward the Command Center she had the feeling that things were only going to get worse from here.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

FINALLY! We're done!

Good god I was getting sick of this fic. Not for any lack of interest in the characters, but a lack of interest in the missions. On a separate note I feel kind of gypped by the ending of the Enslavers campaign. I mean you play through three incredibly difficult maps and they don't even give you any ending dialogue.

Would it have been too hard for Mojo to thank you for all your hard work before you get the victory screen? Anyway there will probably be one more chapter after this, an epilogue of sorts.

To be honest I was really reluctant to post this. See I included a reference to Evangelion where Reikson refers to the main character as a complete bitch, but I didn't feel comfortable judging a show I hadn't seen. So I watched the first episode and had exactly the same reaction as Reikson.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

It was a grim mood around the meeting room. With good reason. The halls of their battlecruisers were nearly empty. Many dropships had returned without passengers. The men were in bitter spirits and the commanding officers weren't much better off. New recruits were underway, their Empire was still intact, so the losses could be replaced. Yet it didn't detract from the sense of defeat pervading both the table, and the rooms outside it.

Commander Schezar himself was silent from where he sat at the table. His hands were clasped in front of his face as the Dominion News Network played in the background. His expression was contemplative but also troubled.

'Breaking news folks, Commander Serena Calabas has done it again.' said Donny Vermillion 'In a brilliant display of generalship the armies of the Dominion have shattered Alan Schezar's forces in the field of battle.

The former Confederate General had used experimental weaponry stolen from the government to enslave a cerebrate and it was believed that he was planning to take control of the entire swarm.

Emperor Arcturus had this to say:'

The view changed to the Emperor looking very regal despite wearing only a dark trench coat. His hair was neatly combed and his presence was obvious. He was proud, but not arrogant, benevolent, but stern. Utterly insufferable to Reikson. 'The power of the swarm is a weapon that no human can be trusted to control.' he said 'The attempt to enslave these monsters was an act of extraordinary hubris. Any faction that seeks to use the zerg as a weapon will find the Dominion on their doorstep in the future.'

Schezar raised the remote and turned it off. 'Pay no attention to the man behind the red curtain. I've already received a message from the Emperor. He wants to arrange a truce.'

'Why?' asked Reikson 'He just beat us.'  
'The zerg are massing for another offensive.' said Schezar 'He would rather have us helping him destroy them than fight us while they invade. I think it's become more than clear who won this situation.'

'No one.' said Matron 'The whole damn thing ends in a stalemate.'

'No, the Overmind won.' said Schezar 'Look at the map of Auir. It used us to weaken the protoss while it launched an all out assault. It used us to weaken the Dominion while it prepared its swarms for another onslaught. We were nothing more than a distraction, in the end. The sector has killed tens of billions of zerg and all we've done is slow them down.'

'Yeah, great, fine, whatever.' said Reikson 'So we'll kill tens of billions more. What is our plan, Alan?'

Alan sat back in his chair, looking far more tired than Reikson had ever seen him. He seemed to be mulling things over. 'We'll arrange a truce with Mengsk. We'll probably have to accept some concessions but the only other option is to escalate the situation. Matron…'

'Yes?' asked Matron.

'I want you to begin fortifying the worlds we possess against assault.' said Schezar 'If we establish enough fortresses it should make it difficult for the zerg to strike at us. Isabella did you deliver the package to Umojan?'

'Yes.' said Isabella over the computer, the only Squadron Head not physically present. 'They have promised us their full support in return.'

'I can't believe you are going to trust that den of vipers.' snapped Reikson.

'I don't.' admitted Schezar.

'Then why give them the disruptor?' asked Matron.

'Because Mengsk will find it.' said Schezar 'Sooner or later Mengsk will find it. And when he does Umojan has the disruptor they will have to turn for us for support to maintain their independence.'

'You're going to use Mengsk to get rid of the Umojan Protectorate.' guessed Reikson.

'That is my hope.' said Schezar 'Assuming any of us live long enough to plot against one another. In the meantime they have agreed to use the disruptor wherever it will do the most damage against the swarm.'

After that meeting they went about their duties. They tried to forget what had happened. Tried to forget the sensation of that thing in their minds. Tried to forget a lot of things.

They tried. But they failed.

* * *

The Overmind had changed.

None of the other cerebrates had noticed yet, except perhaps Daggoth, yet Kaloth could tell that something was very different. It concerned him greatly.

 **'** **You are troubled, Kaloth.'** said Daggoth.

He was still getting used to his name. His recent conquest of Scion had been done with great ease due to Schezar's interferance and across Auir many similar battles were playing out. Things were turning against the Protoss. And yet the Overmind had chosen to cease his assaults and not press their advantage.

'Why are we waiting here, Daggoth?' asked Kaloth 'If we were allowed to press the assault we could utterly destroy the protoss beyond recovery. The longer we wait the more likely we are to suffer a reversal.' He did not want to kill more sentients, but he served the Overmind and would continue to do so.

 **'** **Peace, young one.'** said Daggoth **'The Overmind understands more than you know. It is necessary that there be some protoss remaining for His divine will to be wrought.'**

'"Divine?"' asked Kaloth 'That is a terran concept. So it is not only the Overmind who has changed.'

His words seemed to disturb Daggoth and he had the feeling that the older cerebrate was examining himself as though he had become unclean. Finally Daggoth's gaze turned outward again. **'We are changing, Kaloth.'** realized Daggoth **'Our prolonged contact with the minds of the terrans has wrought new mutations in the swarm. Not in our form, but in our essence.**

 **It is… strange.'**

'Perhaps this is part of the Overmind's plan.' suggested Kaloth.

 **'** **Yes… that is it.'** said Daggoth **'The protoss are altogether different from us. The purpose of invading the terrans was to bridge the gap between our species so that we might assimilate the protoss once and for all.'**

'Yet we still have not been able to assimilate them.' said Kaloth 'Those protoss we capture die as soon as we begin the infestation process. There is some force behind them, some power behind them which slays them before we can subvert them to our will.'

 **'** **It is the Khala.'** said Daggoth.

'The Khala?' asked Kaloth 'I remember something like that from the thoughts of the protoss. What is it?'

 **'** **It is what the terrans refer to as a collective unconscious.'** said Daggoth **'It is the combined thoughts and will of the entire protoss race. Their individual minds all have their uttermost source in the Khala.**

 **When a protoss is in danger of being wrested from it, they die and return to it.'**

'Then this Khala is like the Overmind?' said Kaloth.

 **'** **No. It is a chaotic combination of trillions upon trillions of experiences without true will or direction.'** said Daggoth **'It is constantly evolving, while the Overmind is constant and unchanging.'**

'Evolving?' asked Kaloth 'Yet we zerg are the ones who evolve.'

 **'** **In form.'** said Daggoth **'But not in essence. Thus we are physically far superior to the protoss, but their spirits possess a tenacity which only our cerebrates can match. Now you see why it is that our mission is to assimilate them.**

 **Imagine a race with the spirit of the protoss and the physical capabilities of the zerg. Evolving physically and mentally at all times. There would be no comparing it.'**

'You mean like a hybrid?' asked Kaloth.

 **'** **NO!'** roared Daggoth **'A HYBRID WOULD BE BUT A TWISTED MOCKERY! A WEAPON WITHOUT TRUE PERFECTION! A PUPPET OF OUR ENEMY TO BE USED AND DISPOSED OF!'**

It was the first time that Kaloth had seen Daggoth angry and he was frozen in place. A cold terror now swept over him as Daggoth loomed. It dawned on him how much older, how much stronger Daggoth really was. Here was a being who had been with the Overmind since nearly the beginning. His disapproval was devastating. Kaloth felt, that if he were a human, he would be crying. 'I am… sorry.'

Daggoth calmed himself. **'No. The error is mine. I had forgotten that you do not know of what you speak, so you cannot be held accountable. We… have an enemy.'**

'I had thought it was the protoss.' said Kaloth.

 **'** **No.'** said Daggoth **'The protoss are our brothers. We desire to unite with them. Our enemy, our true enemy, does not lie here. And only once we are one with the khala will we be able to destroy him.'**

'Who is he?' asked Kaloth.

 **'** **That is not for me to say.'** said Daggoth **'Only the Overmind may reveal that. Now the time has come to meet our brother.'**

His name was Malcolm but it had not been given to him by the Overmind. It was a pet name, given by terrans who had sought to use him. His spirit was pitiful, broken and he entered the abode of the Overmind in obvious terror.

And yet the Overmind seemed almost relucant. He looked through Malcolm's spirit completely and totally, or so Kaloth assumed and knew what he saw. Yet he seemed unwilling to act.

 ** _'_** ** _You return, my son.'_** said the Overmind. **_'_**

'M… master…' gasped Malcolm 'The terrans, they broke me, tortured me… bound me to their will… I am… I am of no further use…'

 ** _'_** ** _All things play a role in the swarm.'_** said the Overmind.

'Great Overmind I do not wish to come back…' gasped Malcolm.

The Overmind was silent for only a moment. The swarm resounded with something it had never felt before. Confliction.

 _'_ ** _You have played your role in our grand design well.'_** said the Overmind ** _'The serums that were wielded against you will not work a second time. The swarm has adapted and through you we have grown ever stronger._**

 ** _Now I see into the minds of the terrans. Our domination over them is now assured. Rest easy and know that you have served me well.'_**

'Live… live for the swarm…' gasped Malcolm.

Then he died. Confliction gave way to grief. Another cerebrate, meant to be made immortal, had been slain, this time by the hand of the Overmind itself. Anger swelled up within the swarm, anger and grief. Yet there was also a bitter resolve there, a forlorn determination to see that which they had set out to do through to the end.

They were changing. They were all changing. Kaloth still felt the same reluctance to kill which he had before, but he knew he would and would continue to kill. Until their mission was complete. Then they would, at long last, rest.

The Overmind looked at the broken spirit of his son for a long moment then departed. Kaloth did not see him again for weeks.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hi people, here is the epilogue.

Now I have a very important thing I'd like to talk about. I've made no secret about how I don't like the direction which Blizzard has taken with its stories, but I have always held them in great respect. Yeah the plot has taken a down turn, but Blizzard always makes a quality product. I can always rely on them to put out a game and for that game to be good from a gameplay perspective.

Moreover they hold their fans in respect. They don't always listen, but they appreciate that we buy their games and work hard to please us. I can safely say they are one of the better companies in the business.

Which brings me to the subject of today:

I am officially boycotting Lucasfilms. I will not buy any tickets to their movies, I will not buy any toys or spinoff merchandise. Hell, I might even stop buying anything Star Wars related at all. I will not be one of their customers until there is a serious change in leadership.

The reason for this has nothing to do with the **_TERRIBLE_** quality of the new series. Well actually it does, but a low quality product isn't enough to warrant the kind of anger I'm feeling. What gets me angry is the way they have treated their fans.

See in the past few months since The Last Jedi came out there has been a rather strange split in the reception. Critics universally praised it, but a lot of the audience absolutely loathed it. A split which seems to be on repeat with the movie Solo if the reviews are any indication. Thousands of people came forward with perfectly valid complaints about why they didn't like the movie and how they felt betrayed.

How did Lucasfilms respond?  
With insults.

I'm not even kidding. Their employees have been going on twitter and a thousand other social media sites claiming that anyone who dislikes their product is a racist, sexist, fat nerd with no life. And keep in mind, that is practically a quote. Many news sites, humiliated at having been caught praising a film which the audiences seemed to dislike, have joined in on the taunting. They harass people just for stating their opinion and then play the victim card at the same time, having the nerve to accuse us of being neo nazis just because we didn't like their movie. And since Disney has gone nothing to reign in this blanket abuse of their fans I can only assume they endorse it.

This is absolutely disgraceful. No professional has any business acting this way. I have beef with Chris Metzen as a storyteller but he has never once behaved in the immature, spiteful, and utterly inexcusable fashion which these people have.

If you enjoyed the new Star Wars movies more power to you. That's your choice and I respect your opinion, even if I don't agree with it. There are certainly things to love about them, though in my opinion the bad outweighs the good.

However, whether you love them or hate them, I'd like to ask a personal favor of anyone reading this and ask you to boycott Lucasfilms. Not because of the quality of their products, but because of their abusive and unprofessional attitude toward their fans. If we let one corporation get away with this kind of disgusting behavior then others will follow suit. On the other hand if their actions net them a severe drop in profits it will serve as a warning to other media companies not to act this way.

Anyway, thanks for reading. It'll be a bit before I get the next story up.


End file.
